Welcome to Azha
by Stutley Constable
Summary: Our heroes are to be honored by the Empress but traveling in a time of war is a dangerous business. Can they defeat the agents of the Mhinm and survive the rigors of a remote moon? Will they make it to the Capital or will they be lost to the ages?
1. Chapter 1

**Legal Note:** I do not own any of the characters associated with Pirates of the Carribean or Teasure Planet. I do not have any legal right to use them or any other proprietary words originating from these movies. This story was done just for the fun of it. Not for profit. If you like it please tell me. If you don't like it please tell me why with particulars but not excessive detail.

**Summary:** Our heroes are to be honored by the Empress but traveling in a time of war is a dangerous business. Can Jack, Amelia, Delbert and the children defeat the agents of the Mhinm and survive the rigors of a remote moon? Will they make it to the Capital to receive the honors from the Empress' hand or will they be lost to the ages?

**Welcome to Azha  
Prologue: Long Live Captain Sparrow**

Amelia looked wildly over her shoulder. Her wounds throbbed with pain but there was her duty and her family to think of. It was like a nightmare. Everything she could do wouldn't be enough. The old ship just didn't have it in her to go any faster and they had no weapons to fight a frigate with.

"Mr. Brraadtt," Amelia yelled over the roar of the protesting engine. "Clear that pop gun for action! If they take us, it won't be without a fight."

Everyone on deck stared at her. Delbert. The children. Everyone. Brraadtt snapped out of it though and scrambled to the ancient L3 on its swivel amidships. Just as he pumped the priming lever a huge explosion rumbled from the frigate. Instantly all eyes snapped aft. A fireball rose from the stern of the warship. Feedback sent viridian arcs from mast to mast. Small figures leaped from the rigging into the void. Better to die cold and alone than to fry in an electric hell. The flames aboard the frigate spread fast. More explosions blossomed into fireballs as the ready racks for the guns detonated. The frigate was being torn apart even as Amelia and the rest watched. With a final deafening thunder clap the massive warship exploded in a cataclysm that sent a shock wave rolling over Amelia's ancient vessel nearly capsizing it.

Amelia pulled herself back to her feet and stared aft hoping to see the man that had saved their lives. The frigate was gone. Only a debris field and lingering clouds of smoke remained. They were safe. Oh yes. They were safe at last. But Jack... Jack was dead. Long live Captain Sparrow. Jack was dead.

**Chapter 1: The Summons**

"Ma'am?"

Amelia looked up from the paper she was reading and Delbert from his book to find their maid Ona waiting quietly by the door. The Dopplers were not rich but Delbert insisted on keeping Ona. She had been his maid before the adventure with the Legacy and Flint's Trove and truthfully Amelia was glad for the help.

"Yes, Ona?" Amelia asked. "What is it?"

"Two naval officers here to see you, ma'am."

"Really?" Delbert asked.

"Naval officers?" Amelia frowned. She dreaded visits from the young pups that were so eager to meet her after the rescue of Delbert and the scientists from the Mhinm. The banquet at Situla was one thing but these youngsters hanging on the bell rope all day was quite another. "Did they say what they want?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ona said nodding her head. "It's some official business. They told me no more."

"Oh." Amelia frowned again. She looked at Delbert who was now frowning too. Official business could mean a number of things. She'd just been reading how stretched the Empire's resources were. They hadn't been ready for another war before the recent attempted sneak attack by the Mhinm. Ships were still being refitted and crews were being scraped together from barely trained recruits. It was feared they might need to resort to press gangs again. Not the least worry was the shortage of experienced officers. Amelia feared she would be called back. It wasn't that she was afraid for herself. She simply did not want to leave Delbert and the children. Delbert looked at her worriedly.

"I suppose I must see them, Ona." Amelia stood and tugged the hem of her jacket to flatten out the wrinkles. Delbert stood out of form but continued to hold his book in one hand while he stared at the door.

Ona returned a moment later with two very young ensigns. One of which was clearly on light duties recovering from wounds. He was a Basheevee. Both his arms were gone and he was missing half of one eye. Fortunately, all that would grow back but until then he was making do with his tentacles. The other was Pajakian and looked as though she had just stepped out of a drill manual. Both were in spotless full dress blues and both saluted smartly. Amelia returned their salute and gestured them into the room as Ona departed.

"We have the honor of addressing Captain Amelia Doppler?" Asked the Basheevee.

"You do, Ensign." Amelia replied. Funny how it was so easy for her to slip back into Naval form at the drop of a hat. Long years of service will do that to a person.

"Thank you for receiving us, Captain. I am Ensign Lh'aer'ri. This is Ensign Alamimo." The Basheevee indicated his companion. "It is our honor to present you with this."

The young Pajakian stepped forward stretching out a supple, chitinous hand to Amelia with a rolled parchment baring the Imperial Seal. Amelia briefly examined the seal before breaking it and opening the parchment. Only long training kept the shock from her face but she still felt faint. She glanced to Delbert and gave him a slight smile that only he would notice. His ears instantly perked forward.

"I'm summoned it seems." Amelia eyed the two ensigns. "You are to be my escorts?"

"We are, ma'am." The Basheevee looked embarrassed. "We were all that could be spared at the moment."

"Tut." Amelia dismissed Lh'aer'ri's embarrassment and turned her eyes back to the document. "You know where we are going?"

"Yes, ma'am. To the Capital." The Pajakian, though young, sounded confident.

"The Capital?" Delbert inquired.

"The Empress wishes to present the Honor of the Guard to me." Amelia gave him a warm smile. "Not only that. She wishes to award you the Order of the Compass. They haven't presented one of those to a civilian in more than a hundred years, darling."

"Order of the Compass?" Delbert sat down heavily as though someone had just clouted him over the head. "And you. She's awarding you the Honor of the Guard. That's only one step down from the Legion of Fire."

"Yes. Unfortunately you have to be dead to get that one, Delbert dear." Amelia was smiling in spite of herself now. "Jack and Anamaria are each to receive the Imperial Nova with ribbon and the crew of the Smollette is to be awarded Fleet Honor."

"When... When are we to receive these honors?" Delbert stammered.

"Our ship will depart tomorrow at mid day. We'll have just enough time to pack." Amelia scratched her chin. "I think it would be best to start with the children's luggage first."

"The children?" Delbert yelped.

"Of course, darling." Amelia gave him a puzzled smile. "Don't you want them to see their parents receiving two of the highest honors the Empire can award?"

Delbert knitted his brows and set down his book with a dawning smile. "Yes. Yes I do. It's a wonderful idea!"

Packing for the trip began at once. The children were rounded up and between Ona, Amelia and Delbert they were nearly done by the time the doorbell rang. Ona went down to answer it only to return a moment later with a worried and disgruntled look on her face.

"What's the matter, Ona?" Delbert asked. Amelia looked up from the little dress she had been folding.

"It's Captain Sparrow and Ms. Anamaria, sir," Ona said.

"What of it? Why did they ring?" Delbert looked over her shoulder to see if the two guests were in the hall.

"They were accompanied," Ona said with a disapproving frown. "Again."

The Dopplers exchanged a glance and followed their maid down to the main hall. Standing near the door were Jack, Anamaria and two officers of the Montressor Constabulary. Amelia took charge giving Jack a hard look. He was clearly drunk again while Anamaria was somewhat disheveled.

"What's all this then?" Amelia demanded.

"Captain Amelia?" the constable on the right asked in his mechanical voice. "Two counts of disorderly conduct, one count of public intoxication, one count of public brawling, one count of vandalism, two counts of disturbing the peace, one count of insulting an officer in the course of his duty, one count of slandering an officer of the Montressor Constabulary, one count of destruction of property, one count of assault, one count of terroristic threatening, one count of attempted assault, one count of vandalism, one count..."

"That's enough." Amelia held up a hand to silence the officer. "That really is quite enough."

"Yes, ma'am," said the constable on the left.

"You forgot the part abou' it not bein' our fault," slurred Jack.

"One count of lying to the police."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Jack? Really! Public brawling?"

"That wasn't him, ma'am," the constable on the right said. Anamaria tried to shrink a little and wouldn't meet Amelia's eyes.

"I'll take charge of them, officers." Amelia's steely gaze was boring holes in the two miscreants.

"As you know, ma'am, this is the second violation of their probation," said the constable on the left. "One more and they'll be jailed until trial."

"We see this sort of thing all the time, ma'am."

"Spacers that can't settle down."

"Don't know when to stop drinking."

"Losers."

"I'll attend to it, gentlemen. You may go." Amelia indicated the door. The constables tipped their hats and rolled out of the house as Ona opened the door for them.

Amelia just stared at the pirates in disgust.

"Perhaps... Aah ahum... they should get cleaned up before dinner?" Delbert said trying to diffuse the situation before things got any uglier.

Amelia cast her glance to her husband and then let it settle back on the pirates. They were so infuriating sometimes. Anamaria was such a sweet girl in so many ways yet she had a temper. Not only that but she had that huge chip on her shoulder. When Jim Hawkins had been near her though it all seemed to have settled out. But increasingly in the past two weeks, since they had returned to Montressor, Anamaria had become more like the girl Amelia had met in that small cottage on the shore in Tortuga harbor. Jack was no help at all. It had taken him all of one day to get arrested. The magistrate had over looked it as just harmless fun and Jack had taken the slap on the wrist as license to do as he pleased when he pleased. What would she do with them at the Capital?

"Is Captain Jack in trouble again?" Came a small voice from the foot of the stair. Amelia turned to find her children all looking with apprehension at their two favorite non relatives.

"No," Delbert began but was quickly silenced by another look from Amelia.

"Yes," Amelia amended. "He is in trouble. And so is Anamaria."

"Captain Jack, you promised!" scolded Tillie.

"Yeah!" Sunny put in supporting his sister.

"Anamaria?" Matey looked sadly at the young woman. "You said you wouldn't let anything happen to Jack again."

"You said you'd keep him out of trouble," Jib said.

The two pirates seemed to wilt more under the eyes of the children than they had in the custody of the constables. Jack less so than Anamaria but it was clear that the disapproval of the children made an impression on both of them. Jack rallied himself.

"It was jus' a misunderstanding, lit'le ones." He staggered forward with that winning smile of his. "We were jus' out for a bit of fun. Tha's all."

"Like the last time?" Tillie asked with a frown. Amelia was having a difficult time keeping a straight face.

"Yes. Jus' like the last time," Jack said making a dismissive gesture.

"When you stole the boat," Matey said.

"Borrowed the boat. Borrowed," Jack insisted.

"And chased the manta birds," Sunny said.

"Jus' wanted to see 'ow fas' they could fly. No 'arm done," Jack smiled again.

"Until they ran into the rigging on the Calvin," said Jib.

"Not my fault they couldn't steer 'round it." Jack wobbled a little.

"And after that it was the fight at Mrs. Hawkins' inn." Tillie's frown deepened.

"I didn't start that." Jack drew himself up indignantly. "I'm a peaceful man... Usually."

"Oh! And there was the time you stole the carriage!" Delbert jumped in with his own favorite adventure.

"Let's not forget Mr. Twootdles prize grot," Amelia added.

"And the woman at the market," Anamaria said with a snort.

"I keep tellin' you. I thought she was for sale!" Jack rounded on the girl in alarm.

"You thought she was for sale as food," Delbert said reasonably.

"She would have looked remarkably well when plucked, stuffed and roasted." Jack was surrounded but he felt that he had successfully diverted Amelia's wrath and so had won. It was time to retreat with what dignity he could muster. "I shall ascend to my rooms now. Before any more slander can be leveled."

Jack made it to the head of the stairs before he was forced to ignore the peels of laughter that sounded from the gathered company below. Such things were inevitable if you were going to make your way in the world as a scoundrel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

"Captain Sparrow?" Ona called from outside Jack's door. Morning had come and it was time to go down to the docks. Amelia and Delbert had explained about the trip and the awards at dinner the previous night. Jack had enthusiastically raised a glass to the whole plan.

"Yes, my sweet?" Jack said opening the door with his best smile. Ona recoiled a bit. She never had gotten used to Jack's gold teeth and she was always uncomfortable with his informalities. For his part Jack liked to see her blush. It was the devil in him.

"The carriage is about to arrive. Mrs. Doppler asks that you join the rest of the family downstairs."

"On my way, darling," Jack said as he turned to pick up his one small bag. He didn't have much when he'd set out from Tortuga with Amelia but over the past two weeks he'd purchased a new shirt and a few small articles. They were all tucked into a valise Delbert had given him.

Jack arrived at the foot of the stairs to be confronted with a strange sight. Since taking ship with Amelia he had seen many strange sights but this was unusual in that it was not trying in any way to harm, maim or kill him. (Yet.) Amelia and Delbert were standing inside the sitting room talking with two uniformed aliens. One was tall and grotesque. It had six tentacles emerging from its back and a head roughly shaped like and axe or a Teutonic cross with the upper lobe partly cut off. In addition to its white breaches and black knee boots it wore a Fleet uniform jacket that had sleeves for regular arms but they were rolled up to just above where the elbows would have been. Jack blanched at the sight of this creature. The other one was a different matter entirely. It was clearly female and looked nearly human except for the strange green and burgundy color patterns to its skin. Upon its head it wore some sort of tiara with winking gems that held back thick braids of shoulder length hair. It also wore a Fleet uniform jacket which was much like the one Amelia had worn at their first meeting. This jacket though seemed to have some strange belt about the waist colored like the alien's skin with an odd pack or pouch slung so that it rested on her rump. Jack could only see her from the waist up because she was standing behind a chair so he had no idea if she wore boots like Amelia's. He hoped she did.

Jack sauntered into the room with his casual how-do-you-do smile. He was giving most of it to the female and it was obvious that she was returning it. _"Tall, slim, not too bosomy but nice."_ Ran through Jack's mind.

"Good morning, Captain Sparrow." Amelia turned to him with a smile of her own. Delbert was smiling as well.

"Morning, Captain. Doctor," Jack replied with barely a glance. "Are these the young officers who will be escorting us to the ceremonies?"

"Indeed. May I present Ensign Lh'aer'ri?" Amelia indicated the grotesque alien who stepped forward and extended a large tentacle. Jack suddenly realized that the lobes of the alien's head supported eyes. One of which seemed to have been partly sliced off.

"Ensign Larry," said Jack hesitating only an instant before reaching out and shaking the proffered limb. He released it quickly but not rudely.

"And Ensign Alamimo." Amelia saw the glitter in Jack's eyes as he extended a hand. She smiled inwardly.

Ensign Alamimo had to step forward slightly to reach Jack and as she did the human saw her legs. All four of them. They were clad in silk breaches and shaped very like human legs from the knee up, only thinner. Below the knee they were shaped similar to those of a spider. Jack's composure faltered but he kept the smile on his face. The alien's hand was supple and felt as though it were made of very good quality, polished shoe leather. The skin was slick and firm but not hard.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you at last, Captain," Alamimo said with genuine feeling. "I have read all of the reports as well as the newspaper articles. I must say you are even more dashing in person than the pictures allow for."

The flattery distracted Jack from the strangeness of the creature's legs long enough for him to give another smile and a small, self deprecating chuckle. "Well, Ensign, that is most kind."

Amelia had not missed one moment of the exchange. Jack was far from comfortable while the girl was more than a little interested. There were few males among the Pajakians and the females often chose mates from other races. Jack might be in for much more than a pleasant trip to the Capital.

"I'm absolutely sure that Captain Sparrow will be glad to regale you with his many exploits on our way to the ceremonies." Outwardly Amelia appeared to be just a polite hostess but Jack knew this was revenge for his latest indiscretions. He put the best face he could on things.

"Yes," Jack said with feigned enthusiasm. "I'd be glad to, Ensign. Nothing like a good yarn to pass the time aboard ship when one has no duties."

Jack was saved from further digging of his grave by the entrance of Anamaria and the children with Ona bringing up the rear. The children toddled in as was their want but Anamaria nearly stopped dead in her tracks at sight of the two Ensigns. Amelia came to her rescue by quickly introducing them. Pleasantries were exchanged and the party made for the door where the coach would be waiting.

"I think we will have a nice surprise for you, Captain Amelia," said Ensign Lh'aer'ri as Ona opened the door. The children barged out like a pack of hounds after a hare.

"A surprise?" Amelia did not generally like surprises. Ensign Lh'aer'ri's answer was drowned out by peals of laughter and squeals of joy from the children. There was mixed in with these sounds a rather nasty farting noise that Jack thought he recognized. Amelia quickly stepped through the door with Delbert close on her heals to discover Mr. Brraadtt hugging all four children warmly. From the blue tint to his cheeks it was obvious that he was enjoying his welcome.

"Brraadtt!" Amelia gasped. "I thought you were recalled."

Brraadtt straightened with Sunny hanging off of one arm and Jib hanging off the other while the remaining two girls hugged him about the waist. "Brraadtt called. No have ship yet, Captain. Brraadtt go to Capital with you. Represent for crew. Accept commendation."

"A better representative could not be asked for," Delbert said kindly. He had grown to like Brraadtt in the short time they had shared aboard the Smollett on the way from Situla. The children had fallen in love with the old spacer within a few minutes of meeting him. "How are you, Mr. Brraadtt?"

"Brraadtt good, Doctor. Brraadtt good." Before they could shake Anamaria had darted from behind Jack and threw her arms around the Clevari. She hadn't realized how much she missed the ugly alien until she'd seen him again. Brraadtt's cheeks turned a darker shade of blue with his embarrassment. Anamaria kissed him on the top of his head and then let him go. Delbert shook his hand. Even Jack was glad to see Brraadtt and clapped him on the shoulder manfully.

Finally the whole party climbed into the large carriage and after saying goodbye to Ona they were off to the Montressor docks where they would board the clipper for the spaceport. The children had to be reminded many times that they should share Brraadtt but no one seemed to be overly concerned.

It took nearly an hour for the transport to reach its berth at the spaceport and then it was a matter of a few minutes walk to the military docks where the ship that would convey them to the Capital waited. As they approached, it gradually dawned on Jack that Amelia was staring at the ship with what one might call bemusement.

"This is the vessel?" Amelia asked Ensign Lh'aer'ri.

"It is, ma'am," Lh'aer'ri confirmed. He sounded embarrassed and cleared his throat. "With the requirements for the war effort, courier duties must be handled by lesser ships than would normally be available."

Amelia swallowed and nodded her head. "Of course. I should have realized."

Jack exchanged a look with Anamaria. The ship was a squat, ugly, broad beamed vessel little larger than the Smollett with a single great mast and fore and aft rigged sails. Its exhaust manifolds were scorched black from too many years in service and its paint was badly faded. It was clean though. The sails were shiny and it looked as though the mast had been recently replaced.

"A cog was all that could be spared, ma'am," Ensign Alamimo explained lamely. "It was recently taken from the graving yards at Mhoth."

"Mhoth?" Amelia knew that the resources of the Empire were running short at the moment but Mhoth was where ships were sent to be broken up. Their parts would be scavenged for other vessels in need of repair. "Is she sound?"

"Very." All eyes turned to the woman who spoke. She stood at the head of the gangway in a bright, new Fleet uniform with highly polished boots and a sharp bicorn hat that she wore fore and aft. Tall and slim, she cut a commanding figure.

"Taja?" Amelia said with pleasure. She went straight up the gangplank and grasped the woman's hand. "I had no idea. When did you rejoin the service?"

"When the Mhinm came buzzing around. I never could sit out a fight," the woman said smiling. "Just a temporary post, this. Fleet hasn't got a ship for me yet. When I heard you were to receive the Honors I volunteered to captain this old lugger."

"And a captain's rank," Amelia observed. "They should have given you that years ago.'

"Yes. Well, I have it now, Amelia. That's what counts."

"Let me introduce you to my party," Amelia said waving a hand at the rest of them as the two women came down the gangplank. When Amelia began the introductions Jack took a moment to examine the captain of the ship more closely. She was as tall as Amelia and not a human as Jack had first thought. She did have a feline look about her similar to Amelia but different. Her cheek bones were high and sharp with narrow gray eyes. Her hair was long, blonde and seemed only to grow from the back of her head. The sides of her head were naturally bare. Not shaven. Her ears were placed as human ears but they were tall and pointed like a knife blade. Her skin was a creamy pail peach nearly white with a subtle undertone mottling of a darker shade. A very attractive package all in all.

"Everyone, this is one of my old friends and one of my first shipmates; Captain Kavaltaja Faux-Jeton." Amelia said after she had finished naming the whole group.

With a slight bow and a welcoming smile Captain Faux-Jeton said, "It is a great pleasure to meet you all. Such heroes of the Empire should have a better vessel than what I command here to transport them to the Capital. I present you the cog of war IGS Einfassen. I am sorry that it is not more. However, I had the crew make a special effort to renovate and repair the state rooms. I think you will find them very comfortable. Dr. Doppler, a true pleasure for me to finally meet the man that won the heart of my old friend."

Jack noted the way Faux-Jeton stepped closer to Delbert as she took his somewhat unwilling hand. Anamaria raised an eyebrow meaningfully at Jack. Amelia, for her part, was also aware of the gesture but held herself in reserve.

"Yes," Delbert said with only a slight squeak to his voice. "A pleasure to meet you also."

"I made a point to read some of your papers on astrophysics." Faux-Jeton's posture was warm. Friendly. "I especially was interested in your account of the collapse of the star Pellucid. A first hand account of such an event is so rare."

"Oh. That," Delbert suddenly lost his reserve towards the woman. Mention of his passion was always an icebreaker. "Yes. It was quite fascinating. I had to write down most of it immediately after the event. You know. While it was still fresh."

"Perhaps we could speak of it over dinner." Amelia's voice had a sad edge to it. She had lost her oldest friend during that incident. Her First Mate Mr. Arrow had been murdered by a mutinous crewman. The blame had been neatly brushed onto a very young Jim Hawkins and was only fixed on the real culprit after the expedition had returned from Flint's Trove.

"Indeed." Faux-Jeton finally released Delbert's hand and resumed a more professional bearing. "I'm forgetting my duties. Please come aboard. We'll sail in thirty minutes. Want to catch the sun at the right angle, don't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Conversations**

After stowing his one bag in the small stateroom Jack joined the rest of Amelia's party on the quarter deck. The _Einfassen_ was not a large ship even by the standards of the Earthly navies Jack was familiar with. The quarter deck was crowded and narrow, positioned above the staterooms. _Einfassen's_ sails were ready to be hoisted and the crew was busy with their tasks all across the main deck. They seemed to be experienced spacers but not quite as well drilled as Jack had witnessed aboard the _Smollette_. From where he stood near the rail he overheard Captain Faux-Jeton explaining to Amelia how the crew had been assigned.

"With the draw on the available regulars we have begun pulling spacers from the merchant fleet," Faux-Jeton said. "When the devil drives. Needs must."

"It was no different when we sailed against the Procyon Armada," Amelia observed. "Remember our shake down cruise?"

"All too well," Faux-Jeton sighed. "If it hadn't been for old Arrow the two of us would have been lost and floundering."

Amelia laughed softly and imitated a rough gravely voice, "Is that how they teach officers to tie a bowline, Ensign Amelia?"

"Crack to, Ensign Faux-Jeton!" The Captain snickered. "I never thought I would live through that cruise. How did we ever do it?"

"Truly. Were we ever so young?" Amelia smiled wistfully.

"We aren't now," Faux-Jeton said as she checked the controls then leaned over the forward rail. "Mr. Pike, have the wrights check the secondary coupler to the mainmast. We're reading a 2.7 flux."

"Aye, ma'am." The bosun was a gangling thing with a thorny hide and flapping ears. He loped down a set of stairs below decks at the double quick.

"He seems a good man," Amelia observed.

"He is," the Captain agreed. "Spent many years in the Imperial Fleet before going into the merchant fleet. I'm very glad to have him on this trip. The crew will be dispersed after we deliver you but I'm hoping to take Mr. Pike with me when they give me a permanent assignment."

The bosun emerged from a deck hatch forward and addressed the captain. "They've got it adjusted now, Cap'n. How's the reading, ma'am?"

Faux-Jeton checked the controls again and nodded with satisfaction. "Very good, Mr. Pike."

Jack's interest drifted out across the spaceport where he observed the various ships at their moorings. Mixed among the leviathans of merchant vessels and the smaller transports were literally thousands of the strange mantabirds. He watched them, puzzled at the sheer numbers.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" a soft feminine voice said from nearby. Ensign Alamimo stepped gracefully up next to him. "It's their migratory period."

"Migratory period?" Jack asked. He didn't feel entirely comfortable with the young officer. He felt that she was beautiful in a way but he also felt that a woman should have no more than two legs.

"Yes. They travel back to the eyries where they were hatched every few years," Alamimo informed him. "It was one way for early explorers to discover new worlds."

"Aye," said Jack. "That makes sense. Back home when we see certain kinds of birds we know we're nearing land. Certain kinds of birds live only in one or two parts of the world at different times of year too. That can help you place yourself on the map if you've been blown off course."

"We generally use the stars," Alamimo said. "It's very accurate. I am a navigational specialist. Graduated the academy with top honors."

"We can only see the stars at night when the sky is clear," Jack looked more closely at the girl. His first impression had been a strong one. As he looked at her now he realized that what he'd taken for a tiara was actually part of her face. A bone structure that supported dark red, nearly black eyes no bigger than his little fingernail. Her hair was not actually braids as he had thought either. Rather it seemed to be something like tubular feathers. She noticed him looking.

"You've never met a Pajakian, have you, Captain?" she asked.

"No," Jack admitted.

"We aren't as fearsome as our reputation." Alamimo smiled at him. Jack would have believed her more readily had he known what that reputation was. It would have helped, too, if he hadn't glimpsed the gleaming, needle-like fangs lined up where human eye teeth would have been. "I assure you, we do not devour children."

"Course not, luv," Jack barked rather louder than he'd meant to. "I would never have thought that. Aahemmn. Never crossed me mind, darlin'."

"I didn't mean to... Well it was just the way you were looking at me," she said. "Am I so strange?"

Jack considered several answers and decided on the least offensive. "You aren't the strangest person I've come across. People where I'm from only have two legs generally. Still, I've seen many strange folk since I came out this way."

Alamimo looked down at her legs briefly and considered Jack a moment. "You find my legs strange?"

"Oh... Unusual, let's say. Not that they're bad legs. Just not used to them." Jack was feeling very uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. He was saved then by the arrival of the children.

"Captain Jack!" squealed Jib as she and her siblings swarmed up the narrow stairs. "Isn't it wonderful? Father said we could watch the launch if we behaved ourselves."

"Yes!" Jack said enthusiastically. For once he was genuinely glad to see the little nippers. "It's fabulous, kitten."

"Why do you always call us that?" Tillie wondered.

"Because you remind me of kittens." Jack leaned down and tousled the child's hair the way he knew she liked but always feigned irritation with. She scowled at him and tried to hide her smile as she raked her fingers through her curls.

"So why am I a pup?" Sunny asked.

"Because you look like one." Jack poked him in the belly with a finger. Sunny tried, as he always did, to catch Jack's finger but Jack was too quick. In response to the attack Sunny kicked him in the shin. Jack decided it was a good time to play along and promptly collapsed to the deck in mock agony. The children piled onto him in a rowdy brawl that was cut short instantly by someone clearing their throat. Still smiling Jack looked up to see Amelia frowning icily at them. Jack's smile faltered and then failed entirely. The children got up and smoothed their clothes, slinking off guiltily to the rail. Amelia relaxed her expression and dismissed Jack from her attention.

"You like children?" Alamimo asked.

"Children? They have their moments." Jack swept up his hat and reinstalled it at its usual jaunty angle.

"Have you none of your own then?" she asked.

"Me?" Jack's gold teeth flashed in a sudden smile. He side stepped the question. "I'm not the father type, lass."

Alamimo regarded him with narrowed eyes. Her ruby colored gaze twinkled for a moment and the corner of her mouth twitched in what might have been a suppressed smirk. "I have children. Fifty of them."

"Fifty?" Surprise creased Jacks brows with an incredulous squint. "You can't be that old, girl."

"Old? No, I'm only twenty."

Jack laughed. "So you're just pulling me leg then."

"Pulling your leg?" Alamimo blinked uncomprehending. "If that means you think I'm joking, I assure you, I'm not. I admit it was a small clutch. I don't know yet how many will survive to adolescence but my stock has always been hearty."

"Who..." Jack decided he did not, after all, want to ask who the father was and changed the question. "Who is taking care of them?"

"My family. I would not have been allowed to join the Navy had I not produced a viable clutch. I was very lucky. There were three males. It's unusual to have even one male in the first clutch." Alamimo smiled as Jack blinked at her. For some reason she really liked those eyes of his. So very strange for a human. And his hair. Could humans breath through their hair? She wondered what the bone was for. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Captain.

"Mr. Iharaira, all hands to stations," Captain Faux-Jeton ordered her first officer. He responded readily and the crew scrambled to their posts. All conversation stopped as the men laid hands on ropes and levers. The sails were hauled up the mast. A thrum of power vibrated through the decks as the mainsail caught the solar wind and fed energy through it's massive cables down to the drive. Lines were cast off smartly and the _IGS Einfassen_ drifted free of her moorings. The gravity went away and Jack felt the old, disconcerting feeling of weightlessness before Faux-Jeton gave a nod to the first officer who drew a large lever down to engage the gravity pump. Jack settled not quite gracefully back to the deck just as the ship began making way. The children clung to the rail with wide eyes watching the sky stream by. The mantabirds swarmed out of the rigging of nearby ships and followed in the Einfassen's wake. They reminded Jack a little of the dolphins that often traveled in bow waves of Earthly ships. The Montressor spaceport dwindled aft to a speck as the old ship climbed out of the planet's gravity well and into the field of stars and the everlasting night of the Etherium.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Stress, Oddness and More Conversations**

Dinner that night was something new in Anamaria's experience. She had grown accustomed to dining with the Dopplers and had learned the rudiments of what were considered good manners while in their household. That went a long way towards making her less uneasy in the company of Captain Faux-Jeton and the other officers. However, she chose to stay quiet rather than advertise her ignorance. Jack, on the other hand, was being Jack. Sitting between Ensign Alamimo and Amelia he had begun with a few slightly off color stories from his misspent youth and was now working toward the events that had lead to his meeting Amelia. These were stories that Annamaria had heard many times and her attention was wandering.

To Anamaria's right was Delbert and to her left was Ensign Lh'aer'ri. She still felt odd around the young Basheevee officer but Anamaria was growing used to him. She supposed it would not have been quite so bad had he not lost both of his arms and half an eye. She was still unclear as to how the whole incident had happened but from what she gathered it had occurred during a boarding action when he had lead an assault on a Mhinm cutter. She had also gathered that his wounds were not permanent. Ensign Lh'aer'ri thought he would be back on active duty within six months.

Anamaria glanced down the table to where Lieutenant Iharaira, the Einfassen's first officer, sat across from Brraadtt. Iharaira was as unusual as most of these people seemed to be. He was shaped rather like a tear drop with massive arms and no neck to speak of. Mounted at the end of his snout was a short horn much like that of a rhinoceros and below it was a broad, square mouth. He had huge hands with three fingers that seemed as though they would crush anything he touched. Yet when he lifted the crystal wine glass to his heavy lips those fingers proved to be quite sensitive and he barely had to touch the delicate thing to grip it. Anamaria was careful to not stare at him. She was worried about offending anyone who looked so powerful.

"...And then they made me their chief," Jack said finishing up his tale of how he and Amelia had escaped the island of Pelegosto. There were rounds of laughter and appreciative 'ooos' and 'ahs'. "And they made Amelia a god."

"A god?" Captain Faux-Jeton raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"A silly superstition of the natives," Amelia poo-pooed the tale modestly.

"From what they told us, it wasn't much of a superstition," Jack pointed out.

"First in the graduating class of '005. Youngest female captain in the Fleet. Captained the ship that actually found Flint's Trove. Now a god. Well, well. We shall have to get you better quarters," Faux-Jeton mocked a little cattily. She reached a hand out and lightly touched Delbert's wrist with her fingers letting them linger while she continued. "How does it feel to be married to a deity, Doctor?"

Anamaria noticed the gesture and glanced quickly to Amelia. It was clear that Mrs. Doppler had not missed it. Amelia's eyes narrowed ever the slightest bit and her mouth tightened.

"I..." Delbert stammered groping for an answer. "I married her before she was deified. Aahhemmn... But I think I have always worshiped her."

The compliment was a little clumsy but the look on Delbert's face made it plain that he was sincere. Anamaria smiled softly and Amelia blushed ever the slightest bit in spite of the fingers that still rested on her husband's sleeve.

"I dare say you couldn't ask for more than that," Captain Faux-Jeton said mildly. "Most would have been satisfied to make Fleet rank."

"I was satisfied, Taja," Amelia said coolly. "I just ended up in some very difficult situations and had to get out of them."

"Of course, Amelia." Faux-Jeton's tone had changed slightly. There was a glint in her eye that was not mirth. "Like when you ignored Captain Riff's orders to stay on the quarter deck during that boarding action and jumped across to the Procyon frigate's deck."

"A difficult situation," Amelia said flatly. "If I hadn't done that, Captain Riff and the boarding party would have been cut to pieces by that swivel gun.

"You left your post during a battle," Taja stated a bit harshly. "You were supposed to tend to the helm."

"Which you did quite well in my stead," Amelia shot back at her. This had been an old point the two had much debated over the years. Faux-Jeton's tone and the touch on Delbert's wrist had set Amelia on edge.

"I had no choice. While you were off getting a promotion, I was left to do the work." A resentful air filled the small cabin.

"I was not off getting a promotion, Captain," Amelia said hotly. "I was doing my duty. If you had been standing where I was you surely would have done the same thing."

An uneasy and embarrassed silence fell on the gathering. The steely looks passing between the two captains were obvious to all. Neither was backing down. Their eyes were locked and if somebody didn't do something to break the tension, blows surely would be struck. Anamaria shot a look at Jack. Jack, who was never slow in situations like this, was just about to try an anecdote when suddenly an unearthly belch rang out from the far end of the table. All eyes turned to Brraadtt who sat wide eyed and blushing a deep blue. The embarrassed silence turned to a shocked silence that stretched until suddenly Anamaria began to giggle. Ensign Lh'aer'ri followed suit and as suddenly as that, the whole cabin rang with laughter. Even the two captains chortled with dignified mirth.

Dinner ended with the officers proposing toasts and another round of drinks. The dishes were cleared away and more drinks were served. The officers began a game of cards that mystified Anamaria. She couldn't follow the complex rules and decided to watch. Jack, who had never learned to play by any rules, seemed to be unbeatable. Time after time he would bluff his way through a hand and ended the evening with a pile of blue duckets at his elbow. The unease between the two women was an undercurrent throughout but it did not spoil the otherwise good evening. The party broke up in the early watches of the night and all went to their staterooms.

* * *

The children were playing a game of hide-and-seek the next day. Jib was It and Sunny, Matey and Tillie were scampering about the ship to hide. Matey descended to the cable tier and made her way aft among the boxes and spare parts common aboard every commissioned vessel of the Imperial Fleet. She had little knowledge of and less interest in such things. All Matey was concerned with at the moment was eluding her sister long enough to avoid being It. She climbed over a heavy spar and between two large crates into a dim, open space. This would do nicely. Matey settled down and rested her back against a large box at the far end of the open space, prepared to wait out her sisters and brother. She was just settling in and getting good and comfortable when she heard something move inside the box. Being of a curious nature, the little girl crept around to the end of the box where she discovered that it was not a solid plank sided like the others but a set of metal bars. In the dim light she could see something move near the back of the box. She edged closer to the bars peering in, squinting to penetrate the shadows. In a flash, something large slammed into the bars. A clawed hand reached through and nearly had her but Matey was quick. She screeched as she scrambled away from the thing with its gleaming white teeth and black, black claws. Its malevolent, yellow eyes shone from inside the cage and a frustrated hiss rolled out softly. Matey sprang to her feet intending to put as much distance between herself and that thing as she could. But as she turned she ran smack into the knees of one of the spacers. He stood starring down at her with narrowed, unfriendly eyes.

"What 're ya doin' down 'ere, girl?" he demanded.

"H... h... hiding," Matey stammered.

"Hidin'?" The spacer glanced at the cage. "Seems more like snoopin' ta me, girl. Disturbin' ma pet you are. Cap'in won't like that. Won't like that at all."

"Pet?" Matey asked bewildered.

"Aye. Ma pet." The spacer regarded the little girl for a moment. "If I catches ya down 'ere ag'in, I'll feed ya to 'er. An' if ya tells anyone 'bout 'er, I'll tell the Cap'in you was where ya ought not be and she'll be angry. Maybe locks ya up. Maybe she'll be angry enough to tell the Empress and then maybe yer mama won't git 'er medal."

"But..." Matey said terrified that something awful might happen. If her mother didn't get the medal because Matey had been bad, Matey would never forgive herself. She thought her mother would be so disappointed. "Please! I won't tell anyone!"

"Just remember; ma pet's always hungry," the spacer growled. "And there ain't nothin' she likes better 'an a tender little girl. Keep yer mouth shut an' nothin' need be said to the Cap'in. Got it?"

Matey nodded and scrambled away through the cable tier as quickly as she could. Her little heart was beating in fear. When her sister found her a few minutes later, Matey didn't want to play anymore and slunk off to their cabin for the rest of the day.

* * *

"So what is Captain Sparrow like?" Alamimo asked Anamaria.

"Jack?" Anamaria smiled at the question. "I... I've known Jack for a while now. He's Captain Jack Sparrow. No one like 'im before. No one goin' to be like 'im after."

They were strolling along the main deck in casual companionship. Like Jack, Anamaria was not wholly at ease around Alamimo but she rather liked having a woman aside from Amelia to talk to. Alamimo was only a few years older than Anamaria and she was quite personable when not in the company of one of the other Fleet types.

"I can well imagine," Alamimo said wistfully. Her thoughts raced back to the newspaper accounts she had read.

Anamaria suddenly caught on and had to suppress a smile that nearly bubbled up into a giggle.

"He seems so different from all of the officers I've ever met," Alamimo went on. "He seems... Maybe 'free' is the word I'm looking for."

"Aye. Jack likes to be free." Anamaria smiled again. This time at the memories that came to her. Jack and freedom went hand in hand.

"The newspapers never mentioned his wife," Alamimo said not too subtly. She observed Anamaria's reaction and misinterpreted her expression. "I'm sorry! I didn't... know... I mean. The two of..."

Anamaria turned wide eyes on the young ensign. Her smile blossomed into a wide grin. "You thought that me an' Jack... It's not that I haven't had the inclination, Alamimo. It's just..."

"Oh!" Alamimo interrupted her. "So the two of you aren't mated?"

"No!" Anamaria barked and had to stifled a laugh. She was a little embarrassed now. Her cheeks grew warm. "I mean, we've sailed together a few times and I agreed to help him with Amelia and all that. You know. Getting Dr. Doppler back to his family. But there's no me and him. Not in the way you mean."

"And there is no one on your home world that he is mated to?" Alamimo asked seriously.

"As far as I know, Jack's only love is the sea." Anamaria looked sideways at the Pajakian.

"The sea?" Alamimo puzzled over that a moment. "You mean that he loves... water?"

"No." Anamaria tried to compose her thoughts a moment before explaining. "Where we are from the sea can take you anywhere. There are no borders. There are no walls or fences. There is only the sea and the horizon and what lies beyond the horizon."

"Ah." Alamimo finally said. "Freedom." She smiled at Anamaria. "So as long as I can offer him more than freedom, I have a chance?"

Anamaria returned the smile. "You can try."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Observations**

The next few days passed seemingly uneventfully. Jack spent his time mostly wandering the decks of the ship and familiarizing himself with its workings and with the crew that sailed her. They seemed very competent spacers. The officers were crisp and sharp. Though not quite to the standards of the crew of the Smollette, Jack understood that this was a scratch crew and that of the Smollette had been drawn from the best of the best that Amelia had commanded. Still, they handled the vessel better than most crews would have on their first shake down cruise.

"Brraadtt?" Jack said to the short Clevari one evening. They were sitting on one of the hatch combings on the main deck admiring the view of the stars and drinking something purple made from a fruit called a Perp. The drink was flavorful and very strong, unlike the stuff that had been served at every dinner aboard this ship since the first night. It was late in the middle watch and there were few crewmen around. Jack was troubled by something. "In your many years of experience in the Imperial Fleet, would you say that a crew, such as we have here, would be quite this... comfortable?"

Brraadtt sipped from his mug and looked at Jack with a slight confusion. He burbled, "Comfortable?"

"Not so loud, mate," Jack cautioned him and looked around before he went on in a conspiratorial whisper. "I've served on quite a few ships in me day. On Earth we have navies like you do out here but they sail on water."

"Water?" Brraadtt blinked at Jack. "Why?"

"'Cause our ships don't fly, mate," Jack explained. "Now, in all my years aboard ship, I've seen a lot of different crews. Most of the time you can put together a crew pretty quick with a lot of old hands that know their business. Savvy?"

Brraadtt nodded. He could understand that, having lived near a port or in the navy all his life.

"But even a crew put together from experienced sailors has some time where they are getting to know each other. Takes a while for them to learn what each man is good at and how those men can work best together. It takes time. See?"

Brraadtt thought about that for a moment then nodded again. Crews always had a shake down period where training was performed to make the crewmen more efficient, no matter how experienced they were.

"It strikes me that these lads have been working like old hands. They're used to working with each other is what it looks like to me. And I ain't heard one comment 'bout the captain." Jack's kohled eyes slid slyly toward the Clevari. "Strikes me as odd. New crews always grumble. Old crews grumble even more, really."

Brraadtt considered this for a moment also. He looked around the deck and then down through the grating and up into the rigging. "Brraadtt understand. Brraadtt listen. Brraadtt watch."

Jack smiled. "Good man."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked as Delbert came back into their small bedroom. The Dopplers had been given the largest stateroom aboard the Einfassen. It was actually two small rooms that they shared with the children. Amelia and Delbert had taken the smaller outer room allowing the children more space in what would normally have been the main bedroom.

"Just a nightmare again." Delbert shook his head. For the past three nights his daughter had woken with a scream that had startled her siblings out of their sleep. He had just spent the last fifteen minutes getting everyone settled down again. Matey claimed that she didn't know what the dream was. Delbert felt sure that she wasn't telling the truth. He shook his head again before he unfastened his cravat and hung it neatly in the little closet.

"Matey again?" Amelia asked. "She never has nightmares."

"It must be the traveling. We've never taken them on a long trip before." Delbert helped Amelia off with her jacket and gave her a peck on the cheek. He didn't voice his thoughts about Matey.

"She must take after you in that," Amelia observed. "I've always felt comfortable on a ship."

"Perhaps," Delbert said noncommittally. His thoughts drifted to another subject while he continued to get ready for bed. Amelia noticed that he was feeling a bit distracted. That wasn't so unusual for Delbert but this was not the normal manner of it.

"Darling, are you feeling alright?" Amelia asked him.

"Hmm? Oh... I suppose so."

"Something is troubling you." Amelia stepped close to him with his night shirt.

"Frankly, it's the captain." Delbert took the shirt from his wife. "She seems so... Aahhummn... well... forward... towards me. Has she always been like that?"

"Well you are an attractive man, dearest," Amelia said with a smile and pinched his cheek. "Taja has always tried to get my boyfriends. I suppose it's just habit with her by now."

"It makes me uncomfortable. I can tell that you don't care much for it either."

"I do not," Amelia said with a frown but then shrugged. "I feel sorry for her though. She believes that she and I have been in competition ever since the Academy. She's very hard on herself. I think Taja was disappointed that she was not able to make post captain before the end of the war with the Procyon. She was eventually given her own command but then she was relegated to convoy duty aboard a brig. Not very glamorous. And once the war was done with, she was assigned an office post. She left the service shortly thereafter. I couldn't blame her. I left for similar reasons."

They were both in bed now and Amelia turned out the lamp above the headboard. Stars shone through the small window next to the door. Delbert gazed out at them.

"Speaking of the Procyon," Delbert mumbled softly.

"What about them?" Amelia asked absently.

"Nothing. It's just that you can see their sun just now."

Amelia frowned and rolled onto her side to look. Sure enough there was the star that the Procyon home world orbited.

"That's very odd," Amelia said sitting up. "Where would you place us?"

"Well... If that's... And then that's..." Delbert mumbled to himself and made some quick calculations on his fingers. "I'd say we are about a parsec south of Antilles Major. Give or take. Why?"

"Something odd about it is all." Amelia rolled back over. "I wouldn't have taken this route."

* * *

In the morning Ensign Lh'aer'ri found Anamaria by the rail gazing out at the droves of mantabirds streaming along keeping pace with the Einfassen.

"Quite the sight, aren't they, miss?" he said stopping next to her.

"Yes." Anamaria turned to face him. "They're beautiful but why are there so many?"

"It's their migratory period." Lh'aer'ri stepped closer to the rail resting his heavy tentacles on the thick wood and watched the creatures in there flight. "I wonder why we've come this way."

"What do you mean?" Anamaria suddenly realized that Lh'aer'ri's accent sounded remarkably like that of a Scotsman.

"It's just that at this time of year we normally avoid these routes because of the birds. The big flocks like this can seriously interfere with communications and tracking. Makes it difficult to send a signal of any sort."

"Why do you think we would take this route then?" Anamaria asked.

"Maybe to keep the convoy lanes clear for the war effort." Lh'aer'ri shook his head feeling unsure. "The captain has to have a reason. Might be in her orders."

* * *

Brraadtt had kept his eyes and ears open all day. He watched what was going on and how things were done. He listened to the crew. They spoke freely around him but he could detect nothing actually amiss. What Jack had mentioned about them being comfortable working with each other certainly seemed true. They handled the rigging as though they had done it a thousand times. There was none of the elbow bumping or tripping up that a crew recently assembled would normally go through. To an experienced spacer with as many years in the service as Brraadtt had it seemed too good to be true. Perhaps they had all come from the same ship? Perhaps they had all been serving on this ship before the Fleet had assigned it to convey the Dopplers to the Capital?

Brraadtt was considering his observations when he notice Matey sitting sullenly by herself. The other children were happily playing a game of tag but Matey sat holding her doll and frowning at her toes.

"What wrong, Matey?" The Clevari asked the little girl.

"Nothing." She wouldn't look up. She had barely moved when Brraadtt had spoken.

"Not nothing." Brraadtt sat down beside her. He liked this little girl. She always seemed to have so much spirit. She wasn't acting right. He asked gently, "What wrong?"

Her little hand reached out and curled under his sinewy arm and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He waited patiently.

"I'm scared," Matey said quietly.

Brraadtt listened for a time as she finally told him about what had happened when she and her siblings had been playing hide-and-seek. "But you can't say anything to anybody. Promise?"

Brraadtt frowned down at her. It was strange how he could do that with those massive teeth of his on the outside of his mouth. Finally he shook his head.

"But..." Tears began to well in Matey's big eyes. "I don't want mama to get in trouble! It'll be all my fault."

Brraadtt gently closed his callused hand over the girl's tiny fingers in a reassuring gesture.

"You no cry. Brraadtt look. Brraadtt fix." He patted her hand. "Brraadtt fix."

Matey did not see the terrible glint in the old spacer's eyes as he rose to his feet. She only saw that what had caused her fear would no longer trouble her. Matey felt absolutely certain that if anyone could protect her mama from that mean old monster, it was Brraadtt.

* * *

"Ensign Alamimo," Amelia said coming up to the young woman on the main deck.

"Yes, Captain?" Alamimo turned, unconsciously straightening as she addressed her superior.

"I want your professional opinion on something," Amelia said stepping to the rail and looking out at the field of stars.

"My opinion?" Alamimo blinked in surprise. "Of course, Captain."

"Where would you place us on a star chart?" Amelia asked casually.

Alamimo considered the stars for a moment before answering. "Roughly a parsec to the notional South of the Antilles quasar, ma'am."

"Not a primary shipping lane then?"

"No, ma'am."

"As I thought then." Amelia considered the possibilities and didn't like what they might be.

"Is something wrong, Captain?"

"I'm not sure." Amelia glanced at the young ensign with the slightest of smiles. "It's likely nothing at all and I'm just being foolish. Please do not mention this to Captain Faux-Jeton. It might be embarrassing for me."

"As you wish, Captain." Alamimo gave an inward shrug as Amelia turned away. She didn't quite believe that Captain Amelia was just being foolish. Alamimo regarded the stars for a few moments until she had their positions fixed in her memory. Then she retired to her cabin.

* * *

"I've never seen so many mantabirds in my life," Amelia said gazing over the rail. She had been standing on the quarter deck near Captain Faux-Jeton for a few minutes. The mantabirds continued to swarm around the Einfassen. They kept their distance but otherwise ignored the ship.

"I know," Faux-Jeton said wearily. "They're playing merry hell with communications. Still. One must sail the course one is given."

"Wonder why they sent you out this way." Amelia was still looking out over the rail but she could see Taja from the corner of her eye.

"I suppose to keep the main shipping lanes clear." Taja flipped a switch on the control board in front of her. The trim of the ship change ever the slightest bit and she switched it back. "We should still make the Capital in good time though. There aren't any storms on the wire at the moment."

"For what that's worth." Amelia turned to look at her old friend. "Remember that one off of Hilmacker?"

"How could I forget." Taja smiled at her old shipmate. "Storm came out of nowhere. We were sick for days. Thought the ship was going to come apart around us and that bloody damned cook of ours made that Alponian spiced stew. I thought it was going to burn right through my stomach lining."

"Indeed." Amelia shook her head remembering her own struggles with the mixture of meats and spice that seemed more like a biological weapon than a meal. "I place us to the notional north of the Antilles quasar. A little less than a parsec I think."

"Very good, Amelia." Taja smiled warmly. "Been stealing glances at my charts?"

Amelia looked a bit sheepish and smiled. "Actually, I looked at my daughter's. Delbert gave her a Beginner Astronomy Tome. It's quite silly with all of the little pictures and bright colors. There are a number of things she'll have to unlearn I think. Some serious mistakes in the text and the research is a bit spotty. Charts look good though."

"Not difficult to get hold of those." Taja turned back to her controls. Amelia took the opportunity to drift off to the other end of the quarter deck and the conversation ended.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: In the Cabin**

Amelia didn't know what to think. Taja had to know that they were not north of the Antilles quasar. Both Delbert and Alamimo had confirmed the Einfassen was sailing to the south. She had freely admitted that the flocking mantabirds were interfering with signals, though. Her tone had seemed completely natural, too. Perhaps Taja was taking some spiteful pleasure in the thought that Amelia had incorrectly plotted their position?

Amelia decided to retreat to her cabin to think things through. It was more than likely that Taja was simply steering the course she had been given. There was just this feeling that nagged at Amelia. She had grown accustomed to following her instincts over her long career in the Fleet and they had served her well. Amelia realized that if they really were where Delbert and Alamimo had said, the ship would need to make a course correction soon. If they continued this way they would sail right past the Capital without ever coming within sight of its sun. Amelia took out her key and unlocked the cabin door. She stepped inside shutting it behind her and was instantly aware that she wasn't alone. She turned quickly only to find Jack sitting in the large chair sipping from a bottle of perp brandy.

"Just what are you doing in here, Captain Sparrow?" she demanded warily and on her guard.

"Waiting for you, luv." Jack seemed completely unconcerned. He was even half smiling at her agitation. She noticed, though, that he had a pistol shoved through his belt.

"I thought you and I had settled the issue of your informalities, Captain," Amelia said primly. She moved quickly to draw the curtain and spoke more softly than was her want. "How did you get in here?"

"Pirate," he said nonchalantly. His smile blossomed to show his gold teeth. "Sorry 'bout that, Amelia. Before you start verbally tearing my hide off, I 'ave a question."

Amelia stopped. There was something about Jack's tone that had struck a chord with her previous thoughts. Unconsciously her eyes narrowed and she nodded by way of reply.

"'Ave you noticed the way the crew acts?"

"The crew?" Amelia was puzzled. Her ears flicked forward in response. She hadn't even considered the crew. Her mind had been taken up with the matter of the ship's course. She shrugged. "They seem fairly well disciplined. They're good hands. Experienced spacers, I'd say."

"Aye. Experienced, disciplined and mindful of the officers." Jack took another pull from the bottle. "They work like old 'ands. Keep their mouths shut. Never look me in the eye if they ever look my way."

"What does this suggest to you?" Amelia knew one of Jack's most valuable talents was his ability to discern subtleties.

"I'm not sure, mind, but I'd say they 'ave been sailin' together for some time now." Jack sat up leaning forward now with elbows on his knees. He looked Amelia in the eye. "They don't complain so's you can hear it. They stay quiet on deck for the most part. I 'aven't heard one word of complaint the whole time we've been aboard. Almost no jokes. No gambling, even when the officers aren't around."

Amelia sat down on the bed. She had to admit, now that she thought of it, that the crew didn't act like any crew she had ever known. She asked, "Have you had any conversations with any of them?"

"Not what you could call a conversation. No. They steer clear o' me." Jack sipped from the bottle again. "The bosun and a couple o' the mates 'ave answered some questions but they keep to them selves too. Avoid me when they can."

"I've just had an interesting conversation with Captain Faux-Jeton," Amelia said. She told Jack about what Delbert and Alamimo had said about the ship's course and what Taja had said and how she had reacted to Amelia's intentional slip.

"And the Captain, presumably, is as good a navigator as you." Jack's eyes slid half shut as he considered the information. He leaned back again pursing his lips in thought.

"She is. Taja scored as high as I did on all of the navigation exams." Amelia stood and stepped to examine a map on the wall. She would not allow herself to pace but staring at the map served the same purpose.

"Think she's in on it?" Jack prompted.

Amelia regarded him over her shoulder. She said irritably, "I don't yet know if there is anything for her to be in on."

"Amelia," Jack chided. "You an' me, we both 'ave 'ad mutinies. Crews we thought we could trust turned on us. You know the feeling and you know this is 'ow a mutiny feels."

"Taja might have a mutiny brewing." Amelia considered a moment. "She was always a strict disciplinarian. Some crews take that hard. Raw hands especially so. I can't believe that she would take part in such a thing. And to what end? She's a fleet officer. A full captain! We aren't even sure if there is anything wrong."

"I am." Jack smiled and settled back in that infuriatingly casual way he had. It suggested that he knew more than anyone else in the room and he was content to keep it that way.

Amelia rounded on him with a cold, calculating look in her eyes. She asked softly, "What proof have you?"

Jack didn't look up. He didn't speak. He just smiled knowingly. Unconsciously she squared her shoulders and waited. Jack would tell her if she just waited. In a moment he sipped from his bottle and sat up again. His smile blossomed.

"You're part of it, Captain," Jack said. "If you weren't in a sweat over the course I might 'ave to reconsider. But you, Amelia, know something is wrong and that is proof enough to make me think I'm right. But if that's no' enough for you, we can go and speak with the good Mr. Brraadtt."

"Mr. Brraadtt? Does he suspect something also?"

"He didn't until las' night. The two o' us had a talk and Brraadtt's been nosing around. Likely he's learnt something by now." Jack sipped from his bottle again.

"Right," Amelia said with a note of determination. "Let's find him then."

There came a knock just then. Amelia frowned and went to unlock the door.

"Captain," Ensign Alamimo said as the door opened. "I have something important to show you."

The young Pajakian stepped lithely through the door with a bundle of rolled charts under her arm. She looked up and blanched when she caught sight of Jack.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she stammered with embarrassment. "Am I interrupting? I'm so sorry, Captain Amelia. I can come back later."

"Nonsense, Ensign." Amelia closed the door and shot the bolt. "Show us what you have there."

With a quick glance at Jack, Alamimo stepped to the small table in the corner and unrolled one of the charts.

"After our conversation this morning, Captain, I began studying my charts. This one shows most clearly what I have learned."

Amelia and Jack joined Alamimo at the table. She held down the corners to display what was clearly a course marked in blue ink. Jack hadn't learned much about navigating the Etherium but he could see the course and the key markers indicated by red circles.

"I see," Amelia said.

"I don't," Jack said and endured the quizzical look from Alamimo.

"Please explain to him while I think, Ensign," Amelia said as she ran a finger over some of the details.

Alamimo gave an inward shrug but began as if to a young pupil. "Here you see our starting point at Montressor Space Port. We made our heading to the notional west. As far as that is concerned we were on course to the Capital. Technically we are still on course and could reach the Capital in a week at the most. What caught my attention is this."

Jack looked to where she pointed. It was a dot surrounded by a red circle. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's Saulinias Major. A dead world now only used as a beacon station to warn ships that they are approaching the edge of patrolled space," she said meaningfully.

"So?" Jack prompted her. "Wha's it mean, lass?"

"The Empire would not send a ship of this kind on such a course," Amelia said without looking up.

"Certainly not without an escort," Alamimo added. "And especially not at this time of year."

"Why?" Jack suspected he knew why but he wanted to be sure.

"Pirates." Amelia's tone was businesslike and professional. It was the tone she used when something had gone seriously wrong.

"If we were to be attacked, there would be no one to help us. With the migrating mantabirds we would have a devil of a time just getting a signal through to even a nearby station," Alamimo said. "The Fleet might never find the wreckage out here. There are enough scavengers to pick the Einfassen clean and whatever was left would be devoured by a variety of creatures. In six months it would be as if the ship had never existed."

"It's also remote enough that a raider from the Mhinm Imperium might be able to loiter undetected. A fast frigate or a powerful brig would have enough range and firepower to linger in this area with little concern." Amelia got out a small brass and glass device similar to a loop like the ones Jack was familiar with. He often used such a powerful magnifying lens to read the fine print on some of the more accurate charts he'd captured. Amelia placed hers on the chart and peered through the lens.

"Why would Captain Faux-Jeton take this course, ma'am?" Alamimo wanted to know.

"The most likely reason is that she is following orders." Amelia continued to look at the chart.

"But you don't believe that," Alamimo stated.

"I am unsure, Ensign," Amelia replied with a frown.

Further conversation was cut off when there came another knock at the door. Amelia quickly rolled the chart and shoved it into the small closet. She stepped to the door and opened it a crack. Brraadtt stood on the companionway with a concerned look on his weathered face.

"Captain, Brraadtt have bad news."

* * *

Jack reflected that this was perhaps the strangest meeting he had ever attended. He sat at the small table with a cat, a spider and whatever Brraadtt was. Each had a handful of cards and stacks of brass tokens at their elbows. They weren't actually playing but if they were interrupted they were going to explain that Jack was attempting to teach them to play whist. Jack was actually quite good at whist but felt strongly that Brraadtt would never understand the rules. Brraadtt was describing the findings of his investigation as prompted by Jack the evening before.

"After Brraadtt talk with Matey, Brraadtt go look at box." The Clevari shook his head in disgust. "Gwythlon."

Jack wasn't sure if Brraadtt had just belched again but both Amelia and Alamimo shot surprised looks at the old spacer.

"Gwhat?" Jack asked. His confusion was evident. "Is it something contagious?"

"A gwythlon is a kind of lizard, Jack," Amelia told him. "Very intelligent, though not quite sentient. Strictly controlled and certainly not permitted aboard one of Her Majesty's ships. The tale that..." Amelia paused as if she were about to spit. "...spacer told my daughter is a complete fabrication. I can not believe that Captain Faux-Jeton knows about the creature."

"Why would it be on board?" Jack wondered aloud. "If it's as dangerous and intelligent as you say, I would think it would be a liability. Are they worth much?"

"To a zoo, perhaps," Alamimo put in.

"There are collectors of rare species all over the Empire," Amelia added. "I imagine that a number of them would give a good deal for such a creature."

"It's something else for the pot, anyway," Jack said and took a sip from his brandy. He noticed Brraadtt raise an eye at him. Perhaps the Clevari was imagining what gwy... gwaoth... the alien lizard... would taste like in a stew. "Just an expression, mate." Jack assured him. Brraadtt nodded.

"What else did you learn, Mr. Brraadtt?" Amelia asked.

"Two spacers sit at armory door. Not always same two. They play with cards. They work on things. They busy but they always there. Always two." Brraadtt saw the look that passed among the officers. He went on, "Something wrong with main power conduit. Old cables. Crystals no fit right. Burn marks on mast below cable tier. Conduit new there. New door to drive room. Burn marks painted over. Door no fit right. Not from cog. Not Fleet."

"Not Fleet?" Amelia interrupted. "A door from a civilian vessel?"

"Civilian." Brraadtt nodded.

"How could you tell the difference?" Jack asked.

"A Fleet vessel always has an armored door going into the power room, Jack," Amelia was frowning again. "The power room is susceptible to serious damage in a fight. Even a ship such as this will have reenforced plating and a heavy door on the off chance that it might get into a fight. The only real weak points are the circulation vents and those are so small that only a direct hit could funnel down to do any damage."

"Not an accident, you think?" Jack asked her.

"With the burn marks on the outside? I would say not. The wrights would never let any ship leave Mhoth with such a repair. At least I've never heard of such a thing. Too many hulks there to scavenge parts from for that to happen."

"With all this, Amelia, are you still uncertain that there is something going on?" Jack asked.

"Something." Amelia nodded. "But what it is and whether or not Captain Faux-Jeton is involved, I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Appearances and Intentions**

Taja smiled to herself. Her passengers were not the hard bitten spacers she had expected. This Captain Sparrow seemed almost a fop. It was clear that he was a drunkard, what with the way he staggered and reeled with nearly every step. How had the likes of him gotten the upper hand on the Mhinm? The ensigns were nothing new. She had sailed with them to Montressor and had gotten to know them fairly well in that short time. Lh'aer'ri seemed brave enough but he was clearly the sort to leap and then look. All balls and few brains. Alamimo was just a girl. Smart but not enough experience. If the Empire was counting on their sort then the war would not go well. That girl with Sparrow was out of her element. Anamaria was it? What kind of name was that? She couldn't be more than sixteen. Sparrow didn't seem the sort to like them young. Still, there was no accounting for taste. Amelia had certainly gotten soft. Perhaps that could be attributed to her marriage. Doppler was an attractive man but far more bookish than what Amelia had gone in for in the past. Taja wondered now if Amelia had been testing her about the course the other day or had she really thought they were to the north? Ridiculous. Certainly they were to the south. What was in the woman's head?

Now there was this foolishness of a concert for the crew. Doppler appeared to have a talent for the flute and Ensign Lh'aer'ri played the fiddle. Amelia would accompany them on her lapsicord. The crew would, doubtless, enjoy the distraction. Taja shook her head with an ironic smile as she finished getting ready for dinner. She longed to be aboard a frigate again. Then she could have a proper cabin and enjoy the ministrations of a servant. Such little things and yet they were a great pleasure to her. For now, she was content that the cruise was going as well as could be hoped. She donned her hat and stepped from her sleeping cabin into the working cabin which was once more laid out for dinner. Dinner and later the concert. She shrugged and pushed aside what tomorrow or the next day would bring.

* * *

Delbert opened the concert with a solo that blended seamlessly into the next song with the accompaniment of Amelia and Ensign Lh'aer'ri. They were good. Anamaria had heard the Dopplers play before but she was surprised that Lh'aer'ri could play any instrument without hands. It wasn't long before the entire crew was listening intently. Even the roughest looking of the bunch seemed to have been taken in. Anamari was tapping her foot in time with the third song when she felt Jack touch her elbow. She turned to see him lear at her with the roguish glint in his eyes she knew so well. It would be clear to anyone that saw it what was on his mind. How could any woman not be drawn in by those eyes of his? No one would blame her for slipping away with him. Anamaria smiled back and though she would regret missing the concert, she followed close at Jack's elbow. They made their way to the aft hatchway and descended the narrow stairs Into the dimness of the hold. It was lit only by a few lamps but the two made their way easily to the low companionway that would lead to the bow.

Through the dark just ahead they could see a pair of spacers with their faces turned up listening to the concert. Jack paused just before stepping into the light. Anamaria felt his posture change and heard something slip from his pocket. She heard the soft pop of a cork and knew it was a bottle. The spacers had heard the pop also and were instantly on their guard frowning into the shadowed companionway. Anamaria slipped both hands around Jack's arm and drew up close to him as they stepped into the small space in front of the armory door.

"Who goes there?" demanded the spacer on the right. He was slim with a reddish hue to his scaly skin. The other was heavier and darker complected with a smooth, nearly textureless hide.

"Jus' me, lads," Jack said taking a quick drink from the bottle adding a sway and a lazy wave of his hand.

"What'er ya doin' down 'er?" the dark one demanded.

Jack's gold laced smile broadened as he glanced down at Ana. She drew in tighter to him and giggled girlishly.

"We were jus' lookin' for somewheres a li'tle more private 'an our cabins. Savvy?" Jack said drinking again and casting another lear down at Ana.

The two spacers exchanged a knowing glance but the one on the right drawled, "This area is off limits to civilians."

"Terribly sorry, mate. I didn't know," Jack said with a placating wave of the bottle. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately."

This puzzled the spacers. They frowned but otherwise did not move.

"Seems the concert is a grand, high toned fancy to-do up on deck," Jack went on. "How is it that two upstanding gen'lemen, such as yerselves, did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to keep this area off limits to civilians," the spacer on the right said frankly.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me that a door such as that," Jack pointed to the heavy, armor plated hatch behind the spacers. "renders a guard somewhat superfluous."

"Oh, aye. The door is stout," said the spacer on the left. "But there ain't no lock what can't be picked."

"An' what's beyond the door is what we're guarding," said the spacer on the right.

"No we're not," said the dark skinned spacer. "We're 'ere to guard the door."

"But it ain't the door what's valuable," replied the red spacer. "What's inside the room is what's valuable."

"It is. But the door is guarding that." The dark spacer turned and rapped his knuckles on the metal facing. "See? Solid as a duckette. We're 'ere to guard the door."

"But the door i'n't valuable. We're 'ere to guard what's beyond the door," asserted the red spacer. "Someone could come take the door away an' we wouldn't be no worse off so long as there was someone to be sure the stuff beyond it weren't touched."

"You just made my point fer me," the dark spacer said drawing himself up with a condescending smile. "We're 'ere to guard the door. The door is here to guard what's beyond it."

"But the door ain't important." the red spacer asserted again. "The contents of the room is what's important. So long as that stays where it's s'posed to be we don't need the door."

By now both Jack and Ana were staring at the two. This was evidently a complex argument they must have debated before and it seemed that it would continue for some time yet.

"But," said the dark spacer, seizing the verbal high ground. "With you and me 'ere, there ain't no way for someone to come down 'ere and take the door away. And since the only way into the room is this door, the contents of said room are safe so long as you and I stand fast and make sure the door don' go nowheres."

"What about the portholes?" the red spacer began with the air of someone about to outflank an adversary.

"I think," Jack said before the red spacer could continue his thought. "I think that the guarding of the door and the guarding of the contents of the room beyond are, in fact, one and the same task."

"What do ya mean?" the dark spacer asked. The red one looked on with interest.

"Obvious, I would say. The door is an inanimate object and therefore has no sense of duty. No sense of elan. No sense of esprit de corps. Nor any other sense at all. Something without sense can not guard anything. It can protect or bar entrance to the room beyond but it can not act against anyone or anything that might attempt to enter said room by means of stealth or naked force. Even fully clothed force would be ignored by the door. Therefore, it is essential that guards be posted. Men, such as yerselves, have stood watch over the precious things of kings and queens for ages. The door is not precious, even to itself. So it must be that what is beyond the door is what you guard but the door must be there and therefore you also guard the door."

Anamaria was almost sure she could hear the clicking of gears as the two spacers tried to make sense of what Jack had just blathered. Finally they squinted up at him with dawning smiles.

"So what yer sayin'" said the dark spacer.

"Is we're both right," said the red spacer.

"There ya' go lads!" Jack beamed. He raised the bottle to his lips in a toast then handed it to them. "Drinks all 'round, mates. There ya' go."

They were all chuckling merrily as they settled into a long conversation. An hour later the two pirates ascended to the main deck where the trio was just playing their last song. Jack and Ana sidled through the crowd until they were standing next to Ensign Alamimo.

"Did you get it all?" Jack whispered to the young officer. She gave him a sly, devilish smile for reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Deneb**

"I still don't believe this is happening." Delbert held the pistol in the palm of his hand as though it were some fragile thing. Amelia had told him the night before all they knew and suspected and with his help they had contrived the concert. Jack and Anamaria had played their parts well in distracting the guards and Alamimo had performed the task no other member of the company could have. With Brraadtt to watch over her, Alamimo had slipped over the side of the ship and down to the porthole that lead into the armory. She had collected enough pistols for each member of the company and even picked out a cutlas for Brraadtt. Delbert was useless with a blade but he had been handy with a pistol in the past. He now sat on the edge of their small bed frowning down at the weapon.

"Delbert," Amelia began. She knew her husband. She knew he was a gentle heart and a soft touch. She also knew that he had a spirit of adventure deep down. It had been that spirit that had driven him to buy the _Legacy_ and voyage to Flint's Trove with young Jim Hawkins. Amelia fondly remembered her first sight of Delbert in that ridiculous suit he'd bought. Even then she had seen his secret desire for adventure and the spirit that slumbered inside him. It was that spirit the companyy would need when the time came to make their move. She had to bring it to the surface. "We are sure that some danger is afoot. You heard what Captain Sparrow said and what Mr. Brraadtt had to report of the crew. We need you. Our children need you."

At mention of the little ones, Delbert looked up. His jaw firmed and his fingers closed over the pistol. He asked, "What can I do?"

"Look at the chart and tell me where we are and where we will be this time tomorrow." Amelia handed over the rolled star chart. Alamimo had already calculated their course and speed but she was not very familiar with this section of the Empire. Delbert had made a long study of all the stars and had an amazing capacity to remember small details and even obscure points that were of little value to the Fleet, for the most part. In this case, though, those small details could be the difference between life and death.

"If we stay on this course, we'll pass within the Deneb System," Delbert said after studying the paper for a few minutes.

"That sounds familiar," Amelia said and went to look over his shoulder.

"It should. The Deneb System is one of the main junctions of the mantabird migratory routes."

Amelia snapped her fingers with recognition. "That's right! The whole system will be flooded with mantabirds. It will be almost impossible for a signal to get through all of that clutter. It's bad enough as it is with just the stream that we have been paralleling."

"What do you think will happen?" Delbert asked worry written on his face.

"If we're right, the crew will make their move then. I think there will be a ship waiting for us or perhaps they will force us to stop to wait for one. Either way, we won't have much time to act."

"But why is this happening?"

"The Mhinm Imperium would like to get their hands on us. Here they have all of their eggs in one basket. They can swoop in and collect us. Then they take us back to the Imperium and display us like trophies. It would be a serious blow to the morale of the Fleet and a real boost to their own morale. The heroes of the Battle of Muliphien taken like common criminals right out from under the watchful eyes of the Fleet and without a fight."

"Do you think Captain Faux-Jeton is complicit in this?" Delbert asked. "You were undecided before."

"I still am, darling." Amelia stepped across the room to look out of the little window next to the door. "I just can't believe that Taja would do something like this. I think that somehow the Mhinm substituted her orders with false ones. The crew was already aboard when she took command. The Mhinm wouldn't mind getting their hands on her either. A post captain of the Fleet will have some valuable information that they would certainly find useful. The officers may not be part of whatever is going on but I believe they are. So does Jack. Taja and I served together for years, though. She was always so fierce. So loyal to the Empire. I think she has been deceived."

"But you still aren't sure."

"No."

"Do we leave her to her fate then?"

"I..." Amelia sighed. Her shoulders slumped and she said, "I can't. Even though we risk our lives, I must try to warn her. We must try to bring her along if we abandon the ship. If we try to take the ship, then she would be very useful. She is among the most skilled combat officers I have ever known."

* * *

"This is madness!" Captain Faux-Jeton shouted angrily over the thrum of the wings of the mantabirds swarming around the _Einfassen_. They had sailed into the Deneb System on the plotted course in the ship's charts but had soon found the way more than difficult. Mantabirds filled the ether in great clouds so dense that they obscured the view of the planets and even the two suns were dimmed. The ship was beginning to flounder from the disruption of the solar wind. "We must change course, Mr. Iharaira. The rigging is taking a pounding."

"Aye, Captain," Iharaira shouted back. He was straining at the wheel to hold their course. The rest of the crew was scrambling all over the ship and throughout the rigging to dislodge the larger mantabirds. The collisions were so regular that it seemed as if the _Einfassen_ were caught in a massive storm. The screams of the creatures were piercing and a few of the carnivorous ones had wounded some of the crew. At least there would be fresh mantabird on the menu this evening.

"Is there anything I can do, Captain?" Amelia asked coming up onto the quarter deck . She had to duck immediately to avoid a plummeting bird. The creature bounced off the deck and rolled through a scupper hole thence out into the ether again.

"Yes!" Faux-Jeton shouted a bit louder than she had intended. "Look over the chart of this system and see if there is somewhere we can make port to effect repairs. The cables are tearing loose and the sails need to be re-rigged before we can get on our way. I don't know what the admiralty was thinking when they sent us out this way at this time of year."

While the captain continued to direct the crew in their efforts, Amelia quickly ran through the reference catalog and came up with a small planetoid that might fit the bill. She showed Faux-Jeton and the captain immediately began barking orders to adjust the ship's course. With effort, the _Einfassen_ was brought out of the worst of the flocking mantabirds and was laid on a new heading.

"Damn the luck!" Faux-Jeton cursed. A fire of frustration burned in her eyes but her expression softened when she addressed her old shipmate. "Thank you for that, Amelia."

"Tosh. You had your hands full. Gave me something useful to do." Amelia did not look at her friend. She knew that Taja would find it galling to admit she needed a hand from anyone. In truth, Amelia admitted to herself, Taja would probably have made do as any captain would. It hadn't been much of an assist and she had no intention of making more of it than there really was. Taja seemed to be of the same mind as she began scanning over the readouts on the control panels.

"Mr. Pike," Faux-Jeton called down to the main deck. "Hurry the wrights along on the mains if you please. We're reading a point nine flux on the primary cable and a point four on the auxiliary. Don't want to be stuck adrift in all of these bloody birds, do we?"

"Aye-aye, ma'am," Pike called over his shoulder as he sprinted for the forward hatch.

All about the ship, the crew were setting about restoring order. Some of the dead mantabirds were thrown over the side. The carcasses immediately attracted the attention of scavengers. Amelia was suddenly very grateful that the children were in the cabin at the moment. Most people only ever saw the lovely white and gray birds that were so common around spaceports. These slate green scavengers and the various predators made short, bloody work of the carcasses and one even had to be driven off the deck with boarding pikes.

Late in the day the _Einfassen_ came in sight of the little planetoid they were making for. It, along with half a dozen other moons, orbited a huge, green-blue gas giant called Nythu. There was a steady stream of some of the smaller mantabirds flocking to the planetoid with a leavening of carnivores but nothing like the vast clouds of the creatures they had left behind.

"I think," said Captain Faux-Jeton as she looked over the damage report. "We will stay the night. The crew is tired and the wrights want to run thirty feet of new cable for the main line. Damn those birds. We were making such good time. I should have known better. Been on shore too long."

"Setbacks are to be expected in every journey, Taja," Amelia said.

"Thank you. However, that was a midshipman's mistake," Faux-Jeton disallowed. "There is no excuse for it. And there is no remedy for it but to delay until the repairs are completed. I'm sorry, Amelia."

"You're too hard on yourself. No need to apologize."

"Well, at least we will have fresh meat tonight for dinner." The Captain smiled and then turned back to her duties. There was much to do before they could get on with the next stage of the journey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Escape**

The nebula had gone quiet. All around the ship the bodies of the slain floated amongst the debris of two frigates. The flotsam of war. Everyone on board was silent. Listening. Listening for death. Listening for the slightest sound that would betray the eighty gun monster that had just lain waste to their fellow frigates.

Faux-Jeton saw a shadow move in the mists of the nebula. She tried to call out. To speak. To warn her captain. But she couldn't. It was as if something had latched onto her throat and paralyzed her vocal cords. The masts and rigging were coming into view now and she could see shadowy figures squatting by the guns. Gleaming eyes stared across the abyss at her. She turned her head but no one else was looking in the right direction. She was the only one who had seen the massive ship and she could neither speak nor move. They were doomed.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle shake of her shoulder and someone spoke her name. Faux-Jeton finally stirred. She looked to see who had shaken her but nobody was there. She was confused. There! Another shake. The enemy vessel was closing. Why didn't they fire?

"Taja!" Amelia's voice broke through the paralysis of her mind.

"Do you see them?" Faux-Jeton asked blearily.

"Taja, you're dreaming." Amelia's voice came again. "Wake up! It's important."

"Warn the captain!" Faux-Jeton said desperately.

"Taja, _you_ are the captain," Amelia said. "Wake up old girl! It's important. We haven't much time!"

Faux-Jeton's eyes snapped open. Captain? Wait. Yes. She was captain now. It had been the old dream. The one that came back again and again. She had been so scared. In reality she had called the warning and the ship had survived. They'd held off the eighty gunner long enough for support to come. She had saved the ship. Then they gave her her rank. A rank that had put her behind a desk. But she was captain now.

"Taja?" Amelia asked with real concern.

"Yes?" Faux-Jeton shook herself. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked.

"I'm fine, woman. What are you doing in my cabin? Where is my guard?"

"I'll explain in a moment," Amelia said. "But now you must get dressed. We're in danger."

"Danger?" Faux-Jeton threw back the covers and reached for her britches. "Is the ship in trouble?"

"Yes. But more accurately, we are." Amelia picked the Captain's sword belt off the rack on the wall. "We must hurry before the crew discovers us."

"The crew?" Taja said confused. "What the devil are you on about, Amelia? Are you drunk?"

"I wish I were. Please, Taja, trust me."

Faux-Jeton took the offered sword belt warily. She drew on her boots and then her jacket. The sword buckled on over top and she took the pistol Amelia held out to her and stuffed it through the belt.

"What's happening?" Faux-Jeton demanded.

"The crew is going to mutiny," replied Amelia. "Forgive me for not warning you sooner but I wasn't sure until now."

"Mutiny?" Taja said in disbelief. "Are you daft? There is no reason for them to mutiny. I treat them fairly. Well even. Why would they mutiny?"

"The Mhinm. I am convinced they mean to turn us over to the Imperium."

Faux-Jeton's expression flattened into an unreadable mask. "How did you learn this?"

"There is no time to explain the details now," Amelia said padding to the door. "We are ready to escape. Is there anything here you wish to take with you?"

"Yes. The bloody ship!" Faux-Jeton picked up her hat. "If the crew is going pirate, I'll not up and run. We'll fight them."

"There are thirty of them, Taja. Plus the officers. What would you fight them with? I have one able spacer, one inexperienced ensign, another wounded one, two pirates, a professor of astrophysics and four children. Not much of an army."

"Pirates? You brought pirates on my vessel?" Faux-Jeton was incredulous.

"They aren't wanted by the Empire. There is no time, Taja!" Amelia said desperately. Would the woman never pull herself together? "I'll explain on the way down to the moon."

"The moon?"

"Yes." Amelia opened the door a crack and looked into the companionway. "We can hole up on the surface. Once the ship moves off, we'll take the boats and make for the nearest Fleet base. A week in open boats is more than we could hope for if the Mhinm get their hands on us. We have provisions and weapons ready to go. Please hurry!"

Faux-Jeton closed her mouth into a tight line but nodded. The two women slipped out into the passage and ghosted towards the steward's ladder. It was only a matter of moments before the two women were standing in the aft longboat bay with the four old fashioned ship's boats hanging from their brackets. Delbert had the children tucked up in one and Alamimo was stowing sacks of something in another.

"Where are the others?" asked Faux-Jeton.

"Disabling the drive," Amelia told her. "Watch the hatch for a moment, please."

Taja stepped to the slightly open panel of steel and peered out into the dim hold beyond. Vaguely she saw four figures move stealthily through the shadows. She hissed a warning. Amelia joined her with a pistol in hand. Jack was first through the door and seemed slightly startled to find the two captains waiting for him.

"Well," he said. "All present and accounted for, I see."

Jack stepped aside as Anamaria, Brraadtt and Lh'aer'ri came into the bay. Amelia waved them to the two boats and they began to load in. There was a sudden thunk like the sound of a mellon being struck with a stick and everyone turned to find Captain Faux-Jeton standing over a very unconscious Captain Sparrow. Her pistol was leveled at Amelia and a faint, hard smile creased her mouth.

"Taja?" Amelia breathed. So many emotions whirled in her: Surprise, anger, betrayal and a litany of others. "Why?"

"You worked out so much, Amelia," Faux-Jeton purred. "Not as much a fool as I had thought. Still fool enough, though. Step away from the boats."

Under threat of the pistol there wasn't much choice. Everyone but the children stepped to the center of the gangway. Faux-Jeton opened the hatch and pressed a button mounted to the bulkhead. A blaring alarm sounded. In a moment the whole crew would be roused. They were caught. Apparently Brraadtt didn't think so. He leaped the intervening space and tackled Faux-Jeton. In the same instant both Amelia and Alamimo threw themselves at her. With too many targets and no time to aim, Faux-Jeton fired wildly. Brraadtt took the mutinous captain at the waist and plowed her into the unyielding bulkhead. The air went out of her and her pistol clattered to the gangway. She beat at the short Clevari but his hide and well muscled back shed the blows as if they were nothing but love taps. Before Amelia or Alamimo could close on her, Faux-Jeton wriggled free and darted into the outer hold, smashing a control panel as she went. Sparks danced for a moment as loose wires arced and burned.

"She's smashed the bay door controls!" Alamimo said, her eyes wide.

"Manual crank!" snapped Amelia. Lh'aer'ri was already moving for the big crank at the rear of the bay. Brraadtt slammed the hatch and wrenched the handle hard enough to jam the dogs in place.

"Hold," he said to Amelia. "Not long time, Captain."

"Very well, Mr. Brraadtt. Disable the other two longboats, if you please. And well done." Amelia turned to Delbert who was shushing the children and trying to keep them from looking at Jack. Sparrow lay at Amelia's feet with Anamaria crouching over him. "Is he alive?"

"He's breathing," the girl said. "I can't wake him."

"Put him in with the children. Delbert, go back and help Ensign Lh'aer'ri. Ensign Alamimo, help here. Mr. Brraadtt, watch the door."

The three women were able to lift Jack into the longboat and got him arranged so that his feet were a little higher than his head. Just then there came a loud boom from the hatch. The metal bulged and was instantly red hot. The bay doors were opening but still had half way to go before a boat could be launched. Above them the company could hear movement as more crewmen swarmed to close on their captives. Another loud boom resounded and half of the hatch fell away. The lights flickered and smoke poured into the bay. Brraadtt began firing into the opening. There were a few surprised screams and the sound of something heavy falling just outside the door. Musket fire blazed into the bay as braver spacers stepped forward. Brraadtt didn't give ground. He was an old hand at close combat and knew that it was always harder to shoot at someone who didn't duck away. He dropped another of the mutineers with a steady aimed shot between the eyes.

Amelia and the two younger women stepped up behind him and added their fire to his. The musket volleys subsided in the face of such resistance. Amelia knew that wouldn't last long. Captain Kavaltaja Faux-Jeton might have gone over to the other side but she was still an experienced commander. She would have her crew back in action as soon as she returned to the fight.

The bay doors were open far enough now to launch the boats. Amelia was about to speak when the mutineers began shooting again. A blast took the hat from her head and she fired back, smelling singed hair. Anamaria was grimacing as she raised her pistol again and loosed several rapid shots through the door. Alamimo was wide eyed and shaking but she fired anyway.

"Ensign," Amelia snapped at the Pajakian. "Get in the boat with Captain Sparrow. Prepare to cast off. We'll join you presently."

"Aye, ma'am," Alamimo's voice was shaky, too, but she obeyed readily. With a nearly graceful bound the young officer boarded the small boat and was at the tiller controls a moment later. The small vessel's power plant came to life under the skillful touch of her fingers. She was steadier now. It was in that instant that a stray shot from the hatchway severed the bowline restraining the longboat. It pitched forward alarmingly. Alamimo's eyes went wide as she tried to steady it but clearly the boat was going to tangle and drag in the slipstream of its parent vessel if something wasn't done immediately. In horror Amelia watched as her children pitched to the bow and were a hair's breadth from tumbling into the ether beyond. Another laser blast shot away the remaining painter and the little boat dropped out of the bay. Amelia looked back and saw Delbert standing wide eyed with his pistol still raised. His expression was pained. Their eyes met and Amelia gave him a reassuring nod. At least their children would not be taken by this rabble.

"Ensign, power up the other boat," Amelia barked. "Anamaria, help him to cast off. Delbert get in with them and cover us."

The musket fire from the hatchway slackened for a moment and they could see a huge shape move in the shadowed hold beyond. It was Lieutenant Iharaira. He hefted up a massive axe and slammed it into the remains of the hatch. The tortured metal was flung aside and the lumbering officer stepped forward knocking the pistol from Brraadtt's hand with the flat of the axe. Amelia dodged back raising her weapon as she did but Brraadtt, like a mad man, drove into the giant with his fists going. Iharaira doubled up in agony as the Clevari pummeled him over and over. Amelia clearly heard bones breaking. The axe fell from the Lieutenants hands and Brraadtt snatched it up as though it weighed no more than a feather. With an unearthly cry the old spacer drove it down into the skull of the gasping mutineer and left it there. Iharaira relaxed into death, his body effectively blocking the hatchway. The musket fire from beyond ceased. No sound came from the mutineers nor from the company. They had all been stunned to silence by the bravery and viciousness of Brraadtt's attack.

The old spacer turned, retrieved his pistol and took Amelia by the arm, forcing her to move to the longboat and get in. It was all matter of fact, as though he slew monsters three times his size everyday. They cast off the lines and let the boat drop through the bay door into the ether.

In the distance they could see the sail of the other longboat as it raced for the surface of the little moon. She was flying on an even keel. Evidently Alamimo had been able to gain control of the pitching boat as soon as it had cleared the bay. They were all escaping. They could make it to the surface and hide until they were able to figure out a way to evade the treacherous Faux-Jeton and her crew. Everyone was breathing easier. Brraadtt was dressing the sail so that it would feed power more efficiently. They were going to make it. Until the cannon ball slammed into the drive of Alamimo's boat.

Amelia snapped her head around. On the main deck of the _Einfassen_ the crew had brought one of the small cannon to bear on the fugitives and was even now cycling a fresh round into the weapon. Faux-Jeton was at the rail directing the fire. Another cannon ball screamed through the ether and blasted the sail knocking Brraadtt over the side. Wordlessly he plummeted toward the rapidly approaching mountains of the little moon.

"Brraadtt!" Amelia cried. She had sudden memories flash through her mind of Arrow on the ill fated _Legacy_.

"Brraadtt," gasped Anamaria as she watched her friend fall through emptiness. The girl whirled and began firing madly toward the _Einfassen_. Her shots could do little to the ship itself but they drove the crew from the gun. Amelia looked to the other boat. It was spewing black smoke and falling towards the planet's surface. Alamimo seemed to be directing the glide path, though. It was aimed at a valley of lush trees where flocks of mantabirds had clustered. The birds would soon hide the little boat from sight.

Amelia shook herself. There was no time to worry about the children now. She fixed the location of the valley in her mind. They would find the children. First they had to land their own boat safely.

"Bear up, Ensign!" Amelia shouted over the roaring of the wind. "We'll over shoot the other boat at this angle."

"I can't do it, Captain!" Lh'aer'ri shouted back. "I've got no power. She won't answer the helm."

Amelia wasn't sure if he said anything else for in that moment a thunderclap sounded from the _Einfassen_. Bright blue flame shot from her drive plenum and the whole vessel seemed to shudder in space. The great mast that was the heart of her power supply shivered and canted over a few degrees. The main sail dropped to the deck and there was chaos on board. Loose items drifted up as the gravity disappeared for a moment, then came crashing back down to crush whatever was beneath them as the auxiliary gravity generator kicked in.

"They must have tried to power the drive," Lh'aer'ri shouted to her. "They won't be going anywhere for some time."

"Can you land this boat?" Amelia demanded not caring, at the moment, if the _Einfassen_ fell into one of the suns.

"I think I can, Captain." Lh'aer'ri hauled back on the tiller experimentally and the boat shuddered a bit. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Amelia nodded and looked over the side to see if she could find Brraadtt. He was gone from sight. Somewhere down there was a hero of the Empire. Amidst clouds of swarming mantabirds he had fallen to the planet's surface. A tomb for a hero.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Damage Assessments**

"Damage report, Mr. Pike," Captain Faux-Jeton growled. She was sure that she had at least one broken rib from that stinking Clevari. Well, they had settled his hash and no loss to the mission. Nearly being shot by that stupid girl and then being banged about when the gravity fluxed did nothing to improve her mood. Damn Amelia!

"The wrights are still checking things out, Captain," Pike said breathing hard. He was bleeding from a half dozen small cuts on the right side of his face, the result of a minor explosion below. "We have the fires contained or out. The main drive cable has burst along its full length. The whole thing will need to be pulled and replaced. Gravity generator is off line and its master cylinder is breached. The slave cylinder looks as though it is sound. Secondary gravity capacitor is functioning properly. The main mast is unseated. We'll need to land to make full repairs. Navigational array shorted out but Mr. Wells thinks that it is a matter of fuses."

"Casualties?" the Captain asked coldly.

"Four dead, ma'am. Seven wounded. Lieutenant Iharaira is among the dead. I'm sorry, ma'am." Pike said the last softly.

"Iharaira knew the risks," Faux-Jeton replied without emotion. "He fell obeying my orders. I can ask no more and expect no less. You will see to his duties until we rejoin the remainder of the company. Organize shore parties. I want two. We will track down Captain Amelia, Doctor Doppler, Jack Sparrow and that girl. The others are of no real interest to us. Carry on, Mr. Pike."

Pike saluted and moved quickly off to see to his new duties. In spite of the apparent outward confidence of the captain, Pike was uneasy. The plan had seemed to go so well until this morning. He and the rest of the crew had been so very careful to give nothing away and yet their captives had caught wind of it somehow. Pike was sure that they had known of the trap for some time. He could find no other explanation for the thoroughness of their escape. Had the Captain not been there when the captives made their move, it was very likely that the escape would have been complete. Even now the crew would have to hunt through jungle terrain infested with who knew what creatures lurking in the shadows. There was nothing for it though. A bounty was a bounty.

* * *

The sun beat on Jack's face. He felt the thrum of the canvas in the rigging and the flow of the water under the keel. Gulls flew over head and clouds made witch shadows across the deck. The Pearl was his and she was free before the wind. Not a woman, not rum nor any drug from the Orient could match the potent, heady thrill of the _Black Pearl_ at sea under taught canvas.

"It's been too long, girl," Jack sighed as he caressed the spokes of her great wheel. He drew in a breath with a smile of purest joy and felt a hard stinging slap across his face. "I don't think I deserved that."

"Captain Sparrow?" a soft, feminine voice asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Bloody hell," Jack grumbled as the dream faded and the pain in his head came back in all of its shocking proportions. He wasn't sure but he felt that perhaps, in this one case, it would have been much better if the blow had killed him. He blinked his eyes and found the not unpleasant face of Alamimo looking down on him. There were strange trees above her and a gentle, warm wind drifted through them bringing scents of alien flowers to his nostrils. He tried a smile but flinched in pain as the muscles in his scalp rebelled against such a drastic and unwarranted action.

"Can you hear me?" Alamimo asked again.

"Yes. 'Course I can, darling." Jack lifted his head experimentally. Horrible pain threatened to overwhelm him but he fought it and soon was able to actually see again. "Where the devil are we?"

"The moon. It's called Azha," Alamimo moved carefully next to him so that she could get a hand under his head. "Are you much hurt?"

"Feels like I've got a hangover that would down an elephant," Jack said reaching up to touch the back of his head. "Knot back there like a chicken's egg. What happened?"

Alamimo told him in brief about the escape and what she had seen of the fight. She examined the back of his head but found that the skin had not split. Certainly he would be very sore for days but she did not fear an infection from this wound. Absently, she wondered what an elephant was.

"The others escaped too then." Jack fought himself into a sitting position and felt the longboat shift alarmingly.

"Please, Captain!" Alamimo hissed. "Keep still. We're some sixty feet above the ground. The boat was without power for more than half the trip and I was unable to land it where we had intended. We're in the middle of a forest."

"Where are the children?" Jack wondered.

"I took them to a branch a little way above the forest floor. I thought they would be safer there than on the ground. At least until I can get you down there. We'll need provisions as well. I took the water down already."

"Well, let's get going then." Jack held out his hand to her and she took it. With Alamimo's help, Jack was able to stand though his head spun mightily for a moment. "Now what?"

Alamimo reached a hand behind her to the strange satchel he had notice at their first meeting. From a small hole at its bottom she drew a slender white cord that nearly glowed in the dim shadows beneath the canopy of the trees. With a seemingly careless flick of her wrist she cast it into the branches above and gave it a quick tug. The cord held firm. Alamimo reached down and took up a heavy looking sack, then wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. She nodded and Jack gave her a lascivious smile with that cat-like look in his eyes. The look made her pause. That was a mistake.

The boat shifted wildly beneath their feet as a branch finally gave way. It pitched sideways and dragged the two fugitives with it, snapping the cord as they fell. Their downward progress was just as quickly arrested as the boat came in contact with another branch. Both lay sprawled on the lower gunwale of the boat. Jack looked up and then at Alamimo.

"Um... Run!" he barked. They scrambled over the side and into the branches as quickly as they could. They had descended only a few yards when the boat tore loose from its resting place and fell towards them again. Again it snagged on a branch and they fled downward. Once more the boat broke free but this time it did not stop. It began smashing through the branches as fast as the two fugitives could descend. A rain of sticks and leaves as well as some strange nuts and fruit pelted them as they went. The boat kept coming and seemed to track their movements, for when Jack edged to one side of the tree the boat followed him. He felt that was manifestly unfair. Alamimo and Jack hit the ground prepared to run but before they could so much as gather their legs under them the boat crashed down nose first and toppled over on top of them. The forest went silent.

"Well," Jack panted. "We're back in the boat."

Alamimo chuckled as they crawled from under the inverted wreck. Once they were standing, an unexpected cheer rang out from a nearby branch. The children were clapping and laughing at the two adults in relief and joy. It was a very strange sound in so remote a spot.

* * *

"Can nothing be done?" Amelia asked.

Ensign Lh'aer'ri looked up from the engine he'd just been inspecting. "I'm sorry, Captain. The engine is more or less functional with a few small repairs needed. The sail and mast are another matter entirely. We might be able to cobble something together for a mast using a stout tree limb but there is nothing to make a sail with. It's been so long since this boat was used last that the charge in the reserve capacitor is nearly depleted. We might be able to get into the air but we'd not stay there for long. This little boat isn't going anywhere."

"What do we do now, Amelia?" asked Anamaria. She didn't appear to be afraid but she was out of her depth.

"The other longboat went down on the far side of that ridge." Amelia pointed to the north west at an outcropping of pale grey stone. It stood well clear of the surrounding forest like a gigantic tooth emerging from a vast green gum. "Faux-Jeton and her crew will have seen where we landed. I doubt they observed the other boat but we need to find them at any rate."

Everyone nodded. They all knew that Amelia was thinking of her children. Like as not, they could find a way over the mountain. Whether they could beat the enemy to the other longboat or not was another matter. No one mentioned Brraadtt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Down the Valley**

The terrain was uneven at best and the forest was hardly broken by anything that could really be considered a trail. It seemed big animals were not common in this valley. Jack had his sword out but used it only when there was no other choice. The more difficult it was for anyone to follow their trail, the more likely it was that they would make good their escape. He was navigating by dead reckoning. He knew roughly where they were and roughly where their original landing spot was to have been; the valley on the other side of the spur of rock. Alamimo had told him that the other longboat had crossed over the ridge above them and Jack had taken advantage of a break in the foliage to spy out its lowest point. It was a saddle of rock that sat lower than the rest of the line of stone for several miles. He also believed that if Amelia and the rest of the company had lived through their own crash, they would be trying to find him, Alamimo and especially the children. Common sense dictated that the saddle would be the place they would make for as well. He pressed on.

"Captain," Alamimo called from a little distance behind him. Jack stopped to look back to where she stood with the much bedraggled children slumping tiredly about her legs. "The children must have rest. They aren't up to this sort of journey."

"We haven't gotten far enough from the boat," Jack said gesturing back up the valley. "We must keep moving."

"Captain!" Alamimo snapped reproachfully.

"We're tired, Captain Jack," said Matey.

"I'm hungry," whined Tillie.

"My feet hurt," grumbled Sunny.

"I want to go home," whined Jib.

Accustomed to rebellious crews, Jack was about to start snapping orders but a look from Alamimo made him reconsider. Instead, he frowned then looked to the sky a moment. His gaze dropped to the area around them until it lighted upon what he was looking for.

"This way," he said. "Just a little farther and we'll stop and let you rest a bit."

He led them to a small clearing under a giant of a tree that was growing hard by a large stoney outcrop of the valley wall. The children straggled into the small clearing and immediately collapsed onto the loam under the tree. Jack perched himself on a gnarled root, dropping his surprisingly comfortable pack and fishing a small bottle from his pocket. Alamimo dropped her pack also but drew from it a bundle of their food and a canteen. She handed out squares of ship's biscuit to the children and set the canteen at their feet. The children ate quietly and sipped drafts of water. Alamimo went to Jack.

"They need some sleep, Captain," she said.

"We're not but seven miles, at most, from the wreck." Jack shook his head. "We've still got that bloody great cliff to climb."

"Which they will never be able to do if you press on before they've had some sleep." The young Pajakian's eyes grew hard. "They are only children, Captain. They were taken from their beds before three bells and they've had a hard day of it so far. A little time for them to sleep now will save a great deal of time later."

Jack sipped from the bottle in his hand and considered his options. He knew he couldn't return to Amelia without the four little ones. Even if he could, Alamimo wouldn't let him do it. It was clear that the children could not continue at the pace he had set. Alamimo was looking a little tired, too. That might be due, in part, to her having to chivy the children along. Truthfully, Jack was feeling none to spry himself. His head still pounded with pain from the blow he had taken from Faux-Jeton's pistol. Damn the woman. Why had Amelia even bothered?

"Alright," Jack said coming to a decision. "Let them sleep a bit. We all could use a rest. When we start out again, you and I will take turns carrying them. It'll make things tougher on us but we should still be able to make good time."

"Captain," Alamimo said later, interrupting Jack's thoughts. "Are you sure it's safe to have this fire?"

Jack looked up at the surrounding trees. Night had come quickly to the little world. Insects, or things like them, flew and fluttered through the air. The canopy above them was so dense he couldn't see the stars. The underbrush was just as thick. High over head they could hear the strange calls of the flocking mantabirds. They had tucked themselves in under the curve of the great trunk and the wall of stone. They were well protected from two sides and could not be approached without them noticing.

"We'll be fine, lass," he finally said softly. "The light can't be seen from above. I've been thinking. I doubt anyone will be close enough to find us from the ground. You said the Einfassen was smoking and adrift when last you saw her. I'm thinking they'll spend the night licking their wounds an' come after us in the morning. We'll be well away from the boat by then. With the way this jungle closes in around everything, they'll have a devil of a time trackin' us. It's a little fire anyway. And if the children feel safer, they'll sleep better."

"You... You're worried about them?" Alamimo looked questioningly at him. She had assumed Jack was, at best, indifferent to the children.

"If I make it through this and they don't..." Jack trailed off. It seemed his devil may care wit had deserted him. "Well, Amelia would skin me alive. Don't want to face 'er with that sort of news, do I?"

Alamimo looked to where the four little figures lay snuggled together on a pile of leaves with Jack's battered old coat thrown over them. They slept heavily, not stirring. The morning's adventure and the long walk through the strange forest had taken the energy from them. Alamimo was certain that after a bite to eat when they woke they would bounce back into form and it would be all the adults could do to keep them from getting lost. She watched as Jack leaned over and tugged the coat a little tighter around Matey. At least that was what she thought he had done. When he sat back, though, he held his bottle again. Purp brandy swirled inside the glass. Jack glanced up with a small flash of those gold teeth and that cat-like glint to his eyes she had seen earlier. He held the bottle out to her.

"Uh... No. Thank you, Captain," she said shaking her head.

"Lass," Jack leaned forward. "If yer anything like us, yer muscles are goin' to be aching before long."

"What do you mean by that, Captain?" the girl asked.

"I find that a swallow or two of something strong helps to keep my legs and back limber," Jack said pulling the cork from the mouth of the bottle. "We walked a long way today."

"I understood why you said that. It's the other thing," the girl said. "What did you mean about me being like you?"

Jack reached out his hand and took hers. She frowned but did not resist. He turned her palm up and ran a finger over the smooth surface feeling the small bristles lurking just below the skin. Then he turned it over again and did the same to the slick back of it, once more feeling the firm but supple texture he had felt when they had first met in the Doppler's parlor back on Montressor.

"We're alike, lass. But we're different." He smiled gently. "People are all different. It's a good thing. If we were all the same, life would be dull. Less interesting. Don' you agree?"

"Oh." Alamimo was silent for a moment. She turned her face to his. Her voice turned a little husky. "I... I see. Well my... Uh...ahem... anatomy... is not too different from that of humans. Perhaps a drink would be a good thing."

With an ironic smile he passed her the bottle and she sipped. She looked at him again and took a longer drink. Then passed the bottle back.

"You should get some sleep," Jack said taking a drink himself. "I'll wake you when I get too tired to watch. Keep yer pistol handy."

Alamimo drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She gave Jack a flicker of a smile before she squatted down with her two front legs braced as though to rise and her back legs flexed under her. Once seated in that fashion, she lay her torso forward until, her arms crossed for a pillow, she laid her head down. Soon, she slept.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Hunt**

"Mr. Pike," Captain Faux-Jeton said coolly. "When you have Sparrow proceed to that low point in the ridge line. At its summit you will light a fire to signal your presence. We will capture Captain Amelia's party and meet you there."

"Aye, ma'am." Pike dutifully saluted and turned to his men as the Captain's longboat lifted into the air and made for the gap she had just indicated.

It had been touch and go whether they would even have a longboat. Once the damage control parties had gone over the ship they had finally inspected the remaining boats in the bay. Someone had done a masterful job of disabling them. The wrights had worked most of the night to get enough parts from one to repair the other and still they'd had to fabricate a length of cable just to get power from the sail. Whoever had sabotaged the longboats had torn out the same components from each. The one boat was jury-rigged with parts never intended for the use they were now being put to. The Einfassen herself was barely staying in orbit and before they could sail her away the mast would still need to be re-seated. That would be two days work if they could find a place to careen her.

Pike shook these thoughts off and led his team down into the forest toward the crash site of the first boat. They had hardly crossed into the thick brush before they were obliged to stop. The cage holding Mr. Ser's gwythlon was too bulky to carry through the brambles and vines.

"Well, there's no choice," Pike grumbled. "Ser, keep her on her leash. Be sure she doesn't bite anyone."

"Lacy won't hurt none o' us, Mr. Pike," Ser said as he opened the stout bars of the cage.

Lacy hesitated for just a moment then flashed into the sunlit forest. She moved like quick silver, all ten legs churning along through the ground cover hardly leaving a track. Her sinuous body as long as a man was tall seemed to flex in three directions at once as she followed the terrain. Lacy circled around the group sniffing at everything and scowling as though she were ready to tear to shreds whatever she came across. Mr. Ser whistled sharply and brought her obediently to heel. As the man snapped her collar on the lizard's eyes tracked malevolently over the crewmen. Her mouth that split three quarters of the way back into her head scowled at nothing and she snarled her dissatisfaction at being leashed. Rows of horrible, sharp, translucent silicon teeth glinted in the sunlight. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she looked to her master for instructions.

"We be hun'in', girl," Ser said with a gentle smile. He fearlessly scratched the creature under her jaw which seemed to sooth her for a moment. "You foller me close an' w'in we find the spot where the prey crashed you foller their scent. Lead us right to 'em, girl. Maybe I'll even let you eat that lit'le one what bothered ya on the ship. Would you like that?"

Evidently Lacy did. For the first time she sat up happily and rubbed her head against the bulky spacer's belly as if begging to be set loose to find their quarry.

With a sense of foreboding Pike led them on into the forest with its many twisted trees and vines. He knew not what things lay in wait behind the next trunk or boulder. There was little sound aside from the calls of the flocking mantabirds high over head. From the dazzling sunlit clearing they had moved into the shadows of the forest with its seemingly trackless groves of trees. Pike somehow felt as though he were being watched the whole time and unconsciously took a tighter grip on his musket.

* * *

"Mr. Toombs," Captain Faux-Jeton said. "Strip what parts you may need from this boat. Be sure to not damage them. Once that is done you will cruise in a search pattern bearing back toward the gap in the ridge. Sweep wide and be thorough. If you sight Captain Amelia do not try to take her yourself. You will sound your distress horn and launch flares every half hour until we find you. Under no circumstance are you to allow her to get this boat. Destroy it if you must. When we are ready to be extracted we will signal you with a blue flare. If you run low on provisions, you may return to the Einfassen long enough to resupply."

"Aye, Captain," Toombs replied with a salute. He then rummaged in his tool locker and pulled out a bulky box of wrenches.

Faux-Jeton waved her men to follow her up the valley. Amelia's party had not gone to a great deal of trouble to hide their trail but it was a full two days old and the forest had already begun to hide the path they'd made. Taja felt sure that Amelia would make for the saddle of rock. Her children were on the far side of the ridge and Amelia would never abandon them to the dubious care of Sparrow or one of those Pajakians. Absently Taja wondered if the stories she had heard of the Pajakians and children were true. She doubted it but then you could never be sure with some species. Children were a nuisance anyway. Necessary but a nuisance. She herself would never have children. The wailing. The blubbering. How could anyone stand them? Perhaps the Pajakians had it right? Set them loose to fend for themselves until they were old enough to be civilized. At least then you would have only the healthiest, most intelligent and most resourceful of the breed. That was what mattered in life: strength and cunning.

They were going gradually up the valley slope. As Faux-Jeton had suspected the trail was leading steadily towards the saddle in the ridge. It sometimes wound down slope for a few hundred yards but eventually it would turn back up when the forest thinned and the way became easier. Four hours into their trek she called a halt for rest, water and food. Each of her men was tough and used to enduring hardship but this was a little different than what they would face aboard ship. Normally they would need do no more walking than would take them from stem to stern. A matter of a hundred paces or so. She herself was feeling a burning in her calf muscles and was beginning to regret her choice of boots. She could not afford to look weak in front of the men. All of them were soaked with sweat and some had removed their tunics and tied them about their waists. The heat had been unexpected. She reproached herself for the error. A moon this close to a gas giant would naturally retain a good deal of heat. The nights were very short and never fully dark with disc of the massive planet shining down on them. Given the kind of vegetation, Faux-Jeton suspected that there would not be a great variation in seasons here. From orbit she had observed a rocky and forest covered world with only two small seas near the equator.

"Captain," one of the men called from near the edge of the small clearing they'd stopped in.

"What is it, Mr. Waller?" Faux-Jeton asked from her seat on a rock.

"Footprints, ma'am," Waller said pointing to a spot on the ground.

The Captain stood and approached carefully. Indeed there were prints. They were small, no more than half the size of her own foot. She frowned over them a moment. Four toes with what looked like claw marks. Whatever had made them had not been a member of Amelia's party.

"What do you make of them, Waller?" she asked. Waller was one of the few members of her crew who had real experience on planetary patrol.

"Small. Bipedal. Looks like it stopped and maybe rooted 'round a bit," Waller examined the foliage nearby. "Aye! See these marks, Captain? I think it climbed here. Maybe came down from this tree and then went back up the same way."

"Interesting but of no real value to us," Faux-Jeton said evenly. "Still, it's wise to keep an eye out for anything that might be trouble. Good man, Waller. Take note of any recurrence of such tracks and if you think it a danger, inform me immediately."

"Aye-aye, ma'am," Waller said pleased that his captain had taken note of him. As she returned to her seat he continued to examine the tracks. They were definitely made by something on two legs. He also noted a circular imprint near the tracks and a similar one at the base of the tree where the creature had climbed back into the branches. He didn't know what to make of that until he picked up his musket and noted the impression the butt of the weapon had made in the soft dirt. It was probably nothing so he did not tell his captain. Waller just filed it away for future reference.

* * *

Anamaria watched Amelia as the party rested. The captain was restless even though she was as tired as the others. Anamaria was worried too and she missed Brraadtt. Her frustration had taken a back seat to the immediate need of evading Faux-Jeton and her crew. It had not gone and she had sworn to herself that the mercenaries would pay in blood. The fierce fighting spirit that had driven her to rise from a fisherman's daughter to a skilled and cunning smuggler had been fully awakened and it lusted for revenge on those who had killed one of her friends and perhaps had slain another. She wondered about Jack and the children and even Alamimo.

"How strange," Delbert murmured.

Anamaria looked to where he sat and asked, "What is it?"

"Prints," Delbert pointed to the dirt near the log that was his seat. "Small. Four toes with claws. Biped I should think."

"Bi what?" Anamaria shifted herself to the log next to him to get a better look. Lh'aer'ri turned his eyes to get a better vantage but did not rise.

"Bipedal. It means that the animal stands on two legs." Delbert pointed to two separate tracks as he explained.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Anamaria asked.

"Perhaps," Delbert scratched his chin. "It is small. Likely not half your height. But claws as long as those could do some very real damage."

"Aye," agreed Lh'aer'ri. "I've seen many small creatures that can cause harm disproportional to their size."

"Most are not inclined to venture too close to sentient peoples for whatever reason," Delbert mused. "Something about technology that intimidates them I believe. But this one seems to have been alone. It was here recently I think. Shortly before we arrived. See how the dirt is pressed down and the grass has not yet sprung back? That indicates the print was made today and recently."

"What could it be?" Amelia finally had taken notice of the conversation.

"I think it will be similar in form to us though clearly not in height. Arboreal too." Delbert pointed to where the tracks ended at the base of one of the massive trunks near the game trail they had been following. Large animals of some sort had forged through this part of the forest leaving a winding path that lead in the general direction of the saddle of rock they were making for.

"Intelligent?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not sure but it is possible." Delbert scratched his chin again. He adjusted his spectacles as he peered at the dirt. "Seems to be carrying something. It might be just a stick but I think it has been shaped. Most sticks do not break off so cleanly as this mark suggests."

"Why would it carry a stick?" Anamaria asked.

"Why indeed?" Delbert murmured.

"A spear then?" Amelia suggested.

"At a guess," Delbert murmured again. "A spear seems likely."

"Best to stay alert, Ensign, Anamaria," Amelia advised them. "We've rested long enough. Faux-Jeton's boat surely has reached our crash site by now and they will be hot on our trail. We must go."

The footsore fugitives gathered up their packs and started along the trail once more. Each was preoccupied by thoughts of spear toting aboriginals in the branches above and mercenaries on the trail behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Up the Cliff**

The forest was not thinning out as Jack had expected. Over the past two days it had gradually changed from thick bowled, knobbily rooted giants with massive overhanging limbs to slim, immensely tall, close growing thickets that clung to rocks with winding roots. They were forced to use their hands almost as much as their feet except for Alamimo who simply spread her stance, leaned into her stride and continued as if nothing could have been more natural. Jack had resorted to tying the children into a line that dangled behind him and Alamimo when the rock face became too steep for the little ones to keep their purchase. When they finally reached a level ledge with the masses of mantabirds screeching and calling above them Jack's arms, back and legs burned from the effort. He had spent a lifetime climbing the rigging of ships but no amount of work would prepare a man for such a climb as they had just made. It was nearing the end of one of the strange, short Azhaian days and he could barely stand. The children were little better off and they all immediately curled up in the softest spot they could find away from the stoney edge.

"Bugger!" Jack coughed with what little strength he had left. If he'd been a little faster he might have gotten to the soft spot before them. He fumbled in his pocket for the precious bottle of purp brandy only to find that there were no more than two swallows left. He looked at it sadly. "Bugger."

"Bugger?" Alamimo asked a little short of breath also. "What does that mean?"

"Well it's when a..." Jack trailed off thinking that the explanation might be a little too offensive and was very likely to take half the night. "Look. You must trust me on this one, lass. You really don't want to know."

Alamimo raised an eyebrow ridge as Jack staggered to a low boulder and settled stiffly onto it. She stepped to him and helped him off with his pack before going to the children and seeing to their food and water. Jack sipped a dram from the bottle as he watched her rouse the children and get them to eat. She seemed well suited to tending them. He wondered how she could have left her own behind. An uneasiness drifted into these thoughts. Jack had lived the life of a hunted man for many years and knew when there was something not quite right. He could not tell you what it was. He couldn't say that it was a scent on the wind or a sullenness of the swell of the sea. But he always knew when something was amiss.

Jack rose softly and sidled up to the edge of their refuge. He listened intently and stared through the failing light under the trees. He held himself still and forced his heart rate to slow. Many was the time he had stared through the gathering fog to descry a shoal or a spit of a sand bar while the men in the chains were casting their leads and reading the bottom of a channel. He knew what he was looking for without knowing what it looked like and soon he'd found it. Black and sleek it clung to a slender tree trunk and reached for a root to get closer. The creature was visible in its full stretch for a moment before it gained a new purchase and was pulling itself up closer to them. Something must have alerted it to Jack's gaze for it suddenly stopped. Malevolent eyes rose to look right at him. Jack knew it was only an animal but the hate that emanated from those dark slits made him thoroughly uneasy. His hand drift of its own to the butt of his pistol. Had the thing been only half the distance Jack would have tried a shot. As it was, Jack knew that even the wondrous weapons of these people of the sky would not reach the creature, much less kill it.

"Captain?" Alamimo said as she came up behind him.

"Can you see it?" Jack asked returning the thing's stare.

Alamimo looked over Jack's shoulder but could see nothing. The creature wasn't moving and had blended into the background.

"I see nothing unusual," she said. "Just the trees."

But at that moment the thing burst from its perch and dove down the cliff in leaps and bounds that would have out stripped any monkey ever born. Alamimo gasped and Jack felt her hand grasp his arm.

"Gwythlon," she breathed and Jack nodded.

"They won't be far behind," Jack said softly. He'd stared it down but Jack knew that even the most craven of creatures would strike out of spite more fiercely than the bravest of men. "We must get moving again."

"It was that thing from the cage, wasn't it?" Matey asked softly.

"No," Alamimo began in an attempt to comfort the child.

"It was," Jack over rode her. "It ran away when it saw me but it'll be back. We have to get moving as quick as ever we can."

"I'm still tired," complained Jib.

"My toes are sore," whined Tillie

"I need some sleep," sighed Sunny.

"I want to go home," whimpered Matey. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks as she stared out over the valley and her lower lip had pooched out.

"None of that now," Jack's tone was gentler than his words. The combination made the children look up at him. "Think about what you would like the most. Then set out to get it. Nothing worth having comes for free. We're going over that ridge. Know why?"

The children looked at each other and then up to the ridge. Collectively they shook their heads.

"Your mama and pap are on the other side o' that ridge," Jack explained. "We're going over there to meet them. Then we're going to go home."

The children brightened at the mention of their parents and even more at the mention of home. Sunny straightened up a bit and pulled his trousers up like a man getting ready to do some real work. Tilly and Jib both tugged the knots on the rope a little more snug and smiled just a bit at each other. Only Matey did not look so pleased to be getting on with the trek. Jack leaned down and picked her up.

"What would you like to do when we get home, little one?" Jack asked mussing her hair with his free hand.

She smiled at the old familiar gesture and raked her fingers through her curls. "I want to have a party."

"A party?" Jack smiled as he took a step toward his pack. Alamimo was there and helped him on with it as he passed the little girl from one arm to the other. "What kind of party, eh?"

Matey frowned in thought then said, "A garden party."

"Aye! There ya go, lass!" Jack enthused. "We'll have a garden party. A magnificent garden party. We'll invite everyone!"

"Not that lizard!" snapped Matey with a fierce, sullen little look. "And not that big, mean spacer that had her either."

"Right!" Jack agreed heartily. "Not the lizard. Not the spacer."

"Why not the spacer?" Jib wanted to know.

"He scared me," Matey said.

"Why would he do that?" Tilly asked as they marched along the ridge towards the next passable stretch of the slope.

"Why would he do that?" Jack stared at Tilly with mock indignation. "Well, yes. Why would he do that? Because he's lummox, isn't he? We shall have a magnificent garden party and he shall not be invited."

Alamimo stood staring at the little group of them as they climbed slowly away from her. Was it possible that Captain Jack Sparrow had just used diplomacy on children without realizing he had done so? He had simply distracted them and gotten them in motion without barking, commanding, snapping or threatening them. She had to smile. It was a very clever thing for him to have done.

* * *

_The prey! The prey! The prey were escaping!_ Lacy thought frantically as she bounded down through the forest. _Lacy must get the Ser. The Ser wanted the prey. __The Ser would give her one of the little ones if she were quick enough.__ Lacy is quick. Quicker than the Ser. Quicker than the stupid pack that follows the Ser. Lacy would bring the pack up the long cliff and they would catch the prey. The prey! Lacy is hungry._

Lacy had been set loose into the forest two nights past. After the mercenaries had stumbled around in circles trying to locate the easiest path from the crashed longboat. They were sure Sparrow and the Pajakian would make for the saddle of rock in the ridge but there was no telling what path he might have taken. It wasn't until one of Pike's men had found a thick branch that had clearly been cut by a blade that they had gotten on the right track. Pike had followed the track as best he could but finally he had ordered Ser to let Lacy have her way. The gwythlon had circled the spot time and again picking out the scents and storing them in that hungry part of her brain that was so finely tuned for such tasks. Lacy had trotted off at a leisurely pace until she had become certain that the scents were of the party. She knew one very well and had savored thoughts of that particular prey ever since it had disturbed her aboard the ship.

Now Lacy retraced her path with a tireless, ground eating lope that carried her over roots and stones with liquid grace. Now and again she would spray out a stream of musk to make it easier for her to find this path again. The prey was trapped on the cliff and moving slower now. They could catch the prey and she would feast on tender flesh. Oh the sheer joy of eating and then sleeping for days until she would wake hungry and ready for a new meal. Aboard the ship the Ser fed her mostly dead flesh with the occasional live meal. The live meals were usually unsatisfactory even if they did squeak with wonderful terror before she finally devoured them savoring their final death throws as they slid down her gullet.

_Oh, how pleased the Ser will be!_ Fresh and squirming prey caught in the wild was so much better than prey locked in a cage with her. _Mine! All mine to eat!_

_

* * *

_

To their surprise Jack and Alamimo discovered the ledge they were following continued up the mountain side in a gentle rise. It was relatively smooth and uncluttered. Only a few times had they been forced to climb over rock slides or fallen trees. Mostly they were able to weave their way between the very small trees that seemed to have grown upon the ledge. The children were tired but they kept their pace as brisk as they were able. This was due partly to the fear of the mercenaries coming behind and the hope of finding their parents on the far side of the ridge. The semidarkness of the Azhaian night was just setting in when Alamimo noticed something about the rock face to their right.

"Captain," she said. "I think this is not a natural ledge."

Jack, no longer carrying Matey, glanced at the Ensign questioningly. He did not know much about geology beyond reef formations and harbors.

"Do you see those lines in the stone there?' Alamimo pointed between some roots.

"Aye," Jack acknowledged.

"Unless I am mistaken, those were made with some kind of drill."

"A drill?" Jack slowed his pace slightly to look at the stone. "Why would anyone drill the rock like that?"

"Some worlds use wheeled vehicles to transport heavy loads," Alamimo explained not realizing that Jack's world had virtually no vehicles that flew. "I know it sounds silly but they do not cost as much to produce. Anyway, when the people of these worlds need to make a road up the side of a cliff like this they will often bore into the rock in this way. They then put explosive charges down these holes and detonate them to split the rock off and thereby make a roadway for their vehicles to ascend."

Jack had seen stone cutters at work and knew that they used a similar technique with wedges instead of explosives to split rock. Such had been the method used when Fort Charles had been built. It dawned on him then what Alamimo was getting at.

"You are maybe suggesting that there are people living here?" he asked her.

"Given the condition of this roadway I think they have not lived here for a very long time," Alamimo replied.

"Look!" Jib cried suddenly. She was pointing up the slope.

Jack's sword was in his hand as he turned to face whatever threat might have come upon the party. He was expecting one of the crew of the Einfassen or some looming danger but what he was confronted with was a short, pale, furry creature about half his height. It was clean limbed with huge, broad, pointed ears and bright, shining golden eyes. Jack was struck by its strong resemblance to a kind of fox he had seen in North Africa once many years ago. What was it called? He knew this. Yes! A Fennec! That was it.

"How adorable," Alamimo said with that awe people often have in the face of something so charming it takes the breath away.

"He's cute," squealed one of the girls.

Jack was uncertain but he put on his best and most disarming smile. The smile that said, "Hello, I'm not up to anything and you should trust me with your purse or virtue or whatever valuables you have because I would never steal them. Betray you? Banish the thought! I'm one of the good guys."

What Jack did was put his sword away and take a few steps toward the little creature. He noticed that it watched him carefully but without any hint of mistrust.

"Hello, little one," Jack said softly. His voice was velvety smooth like when he approached a pretty young woman on the street. Jack noticed that the creature wore some sort of narrow belt about its waist and he could see that it had stained its fur with greenish paint or die in a pattern around its eyes and on its chest. Intelligent then. "Can you understand me?"

The little creature turned its head slightly and chirped something over its shoulder. Two more creatures nearly identical to the first appeared from the brush at the side of the trail. Their green stained patterns were similar and they carried sticks of some sort.

"These yer friends, eh?" Jack said extending his smile to encompass the new arrivals. "We friends. No. Hurt. You."

The little creatures exchanged some narrow eyed looks then smoothly raised the sticks to their mouths and puffed into the ends of them.

Jack looked down at the slim darts protruding from his chest and frowned. "Bugger."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Waylayers**

Anamaria sprinted hard through the forest along the twisting and winding game trail. Not far behind her came the sound of many booted feet pounding the soft loam of the forest floor. A pistol shot hissed past her shoulder and exploded the branch of a tree some yards off the trail. Young and fleet as a deer, Anamaria didn't bother looking back. She was sweating and breathing hard but she wasn't slowing down.

"Hurry on lads!" Faux-Jeton called loudly from somewhere behind. "She's just ahead! We'll have her!"

Anamaria smiled grimly. They might have her. She was willing to acknowledge that. But Anamaria was never one to quit just because the odds seemed stacked against her. She saw the break in the trees ahead and poured on more speed. She drove her aching legs harder and wished that she had taken off her shoes before starting this run. No help for it now. There, just ahead of her was the gap in the earth where some great force had cloven the valley laterally to leave a natural barrier. It was at least thirty feet deep and maybe fifty feet across, it vanished into the forest far to the east and west as it reached the valley walls. The girl didn't slow down. She drove right for the lip of the gorge hurling herself into empty space. The mercenaries behind stumbled in brief surprise as she flew out into empty air. They were expecting her to plunge into nothing. Instead, one slim, brown hand flashed out to latch onto a thick, supple vine. Anamaria sailed through the air with an exultant shriek of triumph. For a moment the mercenaries could do nothing but stare as the young woman swung over the precipice. It was Faux-Jeton who raised her pistol taking deadly aim. Just as her finger began to depress the trigger a burst of pistol fire from the branches over head tore into her men. One dropped without so much as a sigh to mark his death. Another fell screaming over the cliff. All of them dove for cover as more pistol shots hissed among them. Faux-Jeton threw herself behind a tree cursing as more rounds blasted away bark and branches. She looked out in time to see Amelia and Ensign Lh'aer'ri swing out over the chasm on long vines of their own.

"I have you!" Delbert said happily as he caught Anamaria on the far side of the divide. She collapsed to the rocky ground panting and sweating from her long run. Delbert turned back to the cliff's edge leaving Anamaria to tend to herself. He was in time to catch Amelia as she landed gracefully in front of him. Lh'aer'ri was not nearly so graceful but he did land solidly.

Delbert's pistol flash from his belt as he drew and snap fired at the massive limb from which the vines depended. He fired five or six times before the branch gave way. It fell, end smoking, with a rolling crash into the forest canopy below. The mercenaries across the gorge glared impotently at the fugitives. They didn't dare fire for fear of killing Amelia or Delbert.

"Well," said Amelia as she got her breath back. "We didn't get as many as I had hoped. I think, though, that they will be less eager to press their hunt so closely."

Delbert was pulling Anamaria to her feet while Lh'aer'ri got the packs. It had been Amelia's plan to lure Faux-Jeton and her crew into an ambush. When they had found the massive gap everyone had agreed that it was the perfect place to spring the trap. With the vines ready to hand Amelia's party had an excellent escape route and a refuge on the far side. It had been Anamaria who had suggested her own part in the ruse. Amelia had been against it initially but Anamaria had persuaded her. If the mercenaries had been allowed to creep up in their own time it would have given them the opportunity scent the trap. But with Anamaria right in front of them the mercenaries wouldn't think twice about charging head long into the ambush. It had worked. Even now Faux-Jeton and her men would be searching for a way across.

"Everyone ready?" Amelia asked. They were. "Let's get going then."

With their packs slung on their backs the fugitives struck out up the new trail towards the saddle in the ridge.

"Amelia," Delbert asked his wife as they trudged up another slope.

"Yes, darling?" Amelia was tired. Between the worry and the exertion on the trail she was wearing down.

"How long do you think they will be delayed?" Delbert gestured over his shoulder in the direction of the gorge.

"Some hours, I should think," Amelia had been considering this very thing over the past few hours as they had marched. "We know there were no other crossings for some way like the one we used. Taja is tough though. She might order her men into that gorge and plunge on directly. Either way, they can't catch up to us tonight. I imagine that they are very nearly as tired as we are."

"What if she calls the longboat?" Delbert had seen the ship's boat cruising back and forth several times over the past three days.

"She might," Amelia mused. "I rather wish we had taken that larger one but if we had we would have presented only a single target. As big as it is I think they will find it more than a little difficult to land near the gorge. I suppose if they thought to bring ropes they might shinny up them to the boat and then shinny down them once on our side of the gap. If it had only been us I was worried about I should have stayed put and defended the gap against any crossing Taja might have tried."

"So you think we're safe for the moment?" Delbert asked hopefully.

"Yes. I think so," Amelia smiled at her husband. He really was not the soldiering kind. His life among his books and telescopes had not prepared him for such rigors as this. Yet he shouldered his pack and marched as hard as any of the rest, even Amelia herself. She leaned in and kissed his cheeck. "We'll be just fine, darling. You'll see."

Anamaria and Lh'aer'ri exchanged a smile when they saw the Captain and her husband being so affectionate. Lh'aer'ri chuckled softly and the girl elbowed him in the ribs to warn him into silence. He paused with what could only be described as surprise writ on his odd features. Anamaria took another step but turned back when she heard him collapse. Sticking out of his neck was a slim little stick with feathers on the end. It took only an instant for her to realize what it was. Her hand flashed to her pistol as more darts buzzed through the air like wicked little insects.

"Captain!" Anamaria shouted. She felt one of the darts strike her pack. Another caught in her hair. Two blossomed from Delbert's jacket sleeve but they hung down having not penetrated to his skin. Amelia dodged to the right knocking her husband to the forest floor. A few more darts whizzed through the air but vanished into the undergrowth.

"Anamaria?" Amelia called over her shoulder.

"I'm fine," the girl called back. "Lh'aer'ri is down. Dart in his neck."

"Where did that come from?" Delbert asked in confusion.

Before anyone could answer, small figures were dropping all around them. Sleek and lithe they dropped with grace to the earth bearing stone tipped spears. Amelia was momentarily puzzled at their appearance but instantly she was on her feet with pistol in one hand and her sword in the other. Delbert rose unsteadily but turned to guard her back. Anamaria had also drawn her sword and stood over Lh'aer'ri protectively.

As tiny and cute as they were the spears and their bared teeth showed that these creatures meant business. Anamaria scowled at them in her old familiar fashion. She was trying to gage which of them would strike first. It was then that a much larger figure dropped from the branches over head. It was clad in an odd assortment of clothing and feathers. A huge shock of bristly beard jutted from its chin and a mane of grey streaked red hair fell to its shoulders. Though not as tall as Delbert he was broad of shoulder and barrel chested with powerful limbs. Fierce, dark eyes flashed from under shaggy red brows. Not human but more like Silver and Fidda, his blue-grey skin was dobbed with green similar to those markings of the little fox-like creatures. In his hand he held an ancient looking short barreled musket much like the longer weapons Anamaria had seen so often aboard the Smollette.

For a moment everyone went still. The fugitives glared at the aborigines and the aborigines glared at the fugitives.

"Dr. Hubert?" Delbert asked amazed. "Dr. Alard Hubert?"

The big alien stopped scowling and relaxed his posture. He blinked at Delbert. For a long minute he said nothing. It was as if he were searching for the words. Words that he had not used in a very long time.

"Aye," the big man finally said. "I aum Dr. Hubert. Who aur ye, laddy?"

"I... Well..." Delbert's expression was entirely transformed. He had gone from panicked resolve to delighted astonishment. "I'm... auhumm... Dr. Delbert Doppler. Astrophysicist."

"Astrophysicist?" Hubert considered this a moment. "Wha' university?"

"Afador. Class of 003." Delbert smiled happily. He shoved his pistol back into his belt and stepped forward with his hand extended. Dr. Hubert lowered his weapon and with a toothy smile of his own he matched Delbert's stride and they shook companionably.

The little creatures surrounding the fugitives looked to each other uncertainly, their spears wavering in their grips. Amelia and Anamaria looked to each other, too. Clearly this was a completely unexpected turn of events. Anamaria raised a questioning brow. Amelia gave the slightest shake of her head. They kept their guard up while the strange meeting unfolded.

"Clauss o' 003?" Dr. hubert said puzzled. "But thut's no' fair another eight air ten year."

"Oh no," Delbert beamed. "I assure you, it is more than twenty years ago. I've published at least one paper every year since then and I have fifty to my credit now. I remember you though."

"Hay we met afore then, lad?" Dr. Hubert looked like a man wakened from a dream.

"No. You disappeared while I was still learning my letters," Delbert told him. "I did my first research paper on your study of the orcus galactici brachiai when I was in grammar school."

"Grammar school?" Dr. Hubert was in a slight state of shock now.

"The last reports of your whereabouts indicated that you were setting out to study mantabirds." Delbert glanced at the sky which still teamed with the creatures.

"Aye. Thut's jus' why I come here," Dr. Hubert confirmed. "Mour thun thirty years? I canna bulieve it. Who won the war?"

"Uumm... Which war?" Delbert asked.

"Why, the Great War," Dr. Hubert said as if it were obvious.

"Oh," Delbert glanced over his shoulder at Amelia. The Great War had ended while they were still in primary school.

"We did," Amelia answered.

"Gud!" Dr. Hubert said with gusto. "Those bastards needed a gud thumpin'!"

Amelia had to smile a little at that. Patriotism was deeply ingrained in her soul and she felt a strong liking for anyone who was so forthright with their own patriotism.

"Weyll," Dr. Hubert went on. "We can catch up on the way to the village."

Hubert whistled and chirped and made a few other odd noises to the little creatures around them. In response they cheered, slung their spears over their shoulders and flung themselves at the three fugitives. It was too sudden for anyone to react. Amelia found herself embraced warmly by four or five of the furry little aboriginals and looking around saw that Delbert and Anamaria were also being embraced as warmly.

"It's their way o' greetin' frainds," Dr. Hubert told them with a broad grin.

The natives released the party and a few quickly made a sort of travois to put Lh'aer'ri on. It took six of them to drag it but they seemed to enjoy the effort. Some of them took the packs from the other three and they all set off down the trail to what end none of the party could guess.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Surprises All 'Round**

"Bugger."

Alamimo had heard the strain and disgust in Jack's voice when the darts struck home. She had heard of weapons like this but had never expected to encounter them. She knew that such darts were often tipped with some kind of poison and as often as not, that poison proved fatal. As far as the young Pajakian knew, Jack Sparrow was already dead. Her emotions convulsed, a paroxysm of fear, anger, loss and grief. Through this her rational brain pushed an immediate need to act. She wasn't going to give the little devils a chance to dart her as well.

Alamimo dropped her pack and leapt clear over Jack while he stood staring dumbly down at his chest. She landed in a fighting crouch. One hand held her slim, deadly sword and the other her pistol. Through Jack's confusion he noted that her belt had opened to stand curving out to either side of her. Jack squinted narrowly and was struck with the realization that it had not been a belt at all. These were a second set of long, slim arms. In place of hands they had sharp, gleaming, black, needle-like claws that dripped a milky venom which actually sizzled when it fell on the stoney surface of the path.

The little aborigines squeaked in panic. One hurriedly shoved a fresh dart into his blow pipe and spat it at Alamimo. The Pajakian was still moving to attack but the range was close and the little hunter was experienced. The dart struck Alamimo on the right cheek. The little creatures all paused in shock as the slim feathered piece of wood bounced off her skin. Alamimo had not paused. The only thing that saved the little hunter was his reflexes. He backflipped out of range of her sweeping sword stroke. Alamimo had already turned on his companions before her stroke had completed its arc. Her pistol was pointed at one and her poisonous claws were within inches of the other. Both dropped their weapons and prostrated themselves at her feet. The fight was over.

"I didn't know you could jump so high," Jack said bemused.

"Captain Sparrow?" Alamimo asked somewhat shocked that he was still upright much less able to speak.

"Aye, lass," Jack fingered one of the darts. It sort of stung but wasn't too bad. He plucked it out an sniffed it.

"You... Y... How do you feel?" she stammered.

"A bit prickly but otherwise alright," Jack fastidiously plucked the other dart out of his chest.

"The poison?" she asked still not trusting the darts.

"No effect. Least none I can feel," Jack tossed the darts on the ground. He looked at the prostrate and cowering little natives. "Nice work that. Didn't realize those were arms."

"What?" Alamimo's race was incapable of blushing but her tone indicated a slight embarrassment. "What else would they be?"

"Thought they were some kind o' belt," Jack shrugged as if it didn't really matter.

"You aren't going to hurt them, are you, Alamimo?" Tilly asked.

"As long as they behave themselves, no." She turned her head to look more directly at Jack. "The question is; What do we do with them, Captain?"

Jack considered a moment. He was half inclined to kill the natives but he never liked doing such things unnecessarily. They didn't seem to be a threat anymore. On the other hand, they might be a help to him and his charges.

"Did you understand what the leader said before the others came out of the bushes?" He asked Alamimo.

"No. I only speak three languages," she told him.

"I can speak two," volunteered Tilly. "And Jib can speak three others. Sunny can speak two and Matey is learning her fourth."

The adults blinked at her. Obviously their parents wanted these little ones to be well rounded.

"Well," Jack finally asked. "Did any of you understand them?"

"I think it sounded familiar," Sunny said with a puzzled look. He stepped forward and made several rude noises in his throat. The natives stopped their groveling and looked up cocking their heads quizzically. "Matey, you try."

With a little gulp as though she were embarrassed to be the focus of attention, Matey stepped up next to her brother. She squeaked and belched in a few tones. The natives looked at her and then at each other. The one Jack thought was the leader coughed, growled and whistled. Matey's eyes brightened. She whistled, chuffed and belched a series of syllables. The aborigine replied in kind with something resembling a bashful smile. Matey repeated her effort and got another reply before she turned to Jack.

"He speaks Abrogastian. He says that his grandfather taught him," the little girl said smiling.

"Ask 'im why he and 'is mates attacked us." Jack was frowning in a very serious manner at the three natives, his accent thickening the way it always did when he wanted someone to feel threatened. He didn't want to make friends with them just yet.

Matey spouted a stream of the incomprehensible language and got a reply.

"He said that they saw the boat fall out of the sky and their head man told them to come investigate." She said something else to the native. When he had finished his splutters and growls she looked at Jack. "He said that the last people to come from the sky weren't nice to them. He said that he was supposed to bring us back to their village on the other side of the mountain."

"The other side of the mountain?" Alamimo asked significantly. She and Jack exchanged a look.

"They couldn't 'ave climbed all that way and gotten here since we crashed." Jack looked up to the saddle above them. It was still at least three of the short days away. Then they would have to climb down the other side. "Ask 'im how they got here, Matey."

As the little native spoke, Matey translated. "They came through the mountain. The way the sky people made. They used thunder and lightning inside the rock and made a path under the ground."

"A tunnel," Alamimo said. Jack nodded.

"Tell 'im that we'll spare 'is life and 'is friends if they'll take us through that tunnel," said Jack.

* * *

Broad Foot climbed the slope at a trot. He was desperately trying to catch up to his friends and the Sky Folk but he couldn't move so fast as to leave a trail. The others were coming behind him and from what the Sky Folk had told him, they were bad. The one he was calling Knot Hair was apparently the headman of the Sky Folk. At least he was the one making the decisions. He'd taken the Folk's blowpipes but let them keep their spears and knives. Broad Foot had puzzled over that at first but maybe Knot Hair liked the blowpipes. Until now he'd never seen anyone get stuck with a dart loaded with treebuzzer sting and not fall over asleep. Knot Hair must be pretty tough. Or maybe Knot Hair didn't sleep. Broad Foot also wondered about the others. Were they like the old Sky Folk from his grandfathers days? Those had been dangerous times.

As Broad Foot scrambled over another rock slide he began thinking about Knot Hair, Many Eyes and the four kits. The noises they made didn't sound like talk at all. Except for the kit with the curly hair. At first she couldn't talk either but then she had talked. It was as if she hadn't needed to learn. The others had heard but they still couldn't talk. Curly Hair must be important among these people. He would ask Chin Mane why they couldn't talk. Maybe he would be able to tell him.

Chin Mane was from the sky but he was of the Folk now. He had come from the sky long ago when Broad Foot's father was only a kit. Chin Mane was wise yet strange. He spent most of his days watching the flyers and making signs on thinbark strips. Chin Mane's hut was filled with rolls of thinbark. Chin Mane's keeper made a fuss over the rolls. She said they were very important magic. Something Chin Mane had been crafting from the first days he had arrived. Chin Mane would know what was going on with these new Sky Folk.

Broad Foot saw Feather Ears up ahead. Feather Ears waved a signal. Broad Foot gave the sign of danger and Feather Ears ran up the trail. By the time Broad Foot reached them the two big ones were putting on their packs.

"What is happening?" Curly Hair asked.

"The bad ones are close," Broad Foot told her. "They are smashing through the trees and coming fast. They have something that runs along the ground sniffing. We have to take to the trees."

Curly Hair made noises at Knot Hair for a minute. Knot Hair and Many Eyes made noises at each other for a bit and then Knot Hair made noises at Curly Hair.

"He says we can't climb like you do. We have to run away," Curly Hair said pointing at Knot Hair.

"They'll catch us," Broad Foot said.

Curly Hair made noises at Knot Hair again. Knot Hair made a face that Broad Foot didn't understand. Then he handed the blowpipes to Broad Foot and made noises at him. When Curly Hair explained what Knot Hair wanted to do Broad Foot smiled. Knot Hair was wise.

* * *

Bosun Pike followed close behind Mr. Ser and the gwythlon. Ser had told the lizard to go slow and let the mercenaries keep up. In spite of the command, she still moved fast. The party was laboring to keep pace with the lizard. They were forced to cut their way through the underbrush just to keep the creature in sight. Her agitation was such that Pike believed they were within range of catching the fugitives. If he could take Sparrow now they would be able to claim at least part of the reward. The other ship was due in the next couple of days. Then they would have more men to search this bloody moon. Still, if they could get the job done with what they had, so much the better and all the sooner to be away from this place. He had a strong feeling that something was tracking them. He'd never caught sight of anything. He had only felt as though the party were being watched since the first day they had stepped into the forest. Time and again Pike had pushed this sense aside, thinking it was nothing more than the oddity of this moon and the closeness of the surrounding forest. Yet, the feeling had remained.

Pike was drawn from these thoughts by the need to climb over yet another rock slide. When he crested the stones and tangled trees he saw that Ser had wrangled the gwythlon and was holding her near the foot of the slide. The lizard was clearly impatient to be on the scent again. Her eyes bore intently into the greenery up the slope and her body fairly quivered with the desire to be back on the hunt.

"Damn," Pike swore as he made his way down the scrabble slope. "She's hot for the kill, Ser."

"Aye, Mr. Pike." Ser scratched Lacy on the head. The lizard ignored him.

"Just keep her in check until we have Sparrow well in hand," Pike said brushing debris from his pant leg. "I think, maybe, we want to keep the little ones alive until after we meet up with the Captain. It may make things easier if Amelia and Doppler have them to worry about."

"Lacy won't like that, sir," Mr. Ser said with a bit of a frown.

"I'm more worried about what the Captain wants," Pike said pointedly. Truth be told, Pike didn't hold with killing children.

A few of the crew were joining them now. They stumbled over the scree and broken stone to finally come to a panting halt on the old pathway. Suddenly one near the top seemed to lose his footing and came tumbling down dragging three others with him. Amidst the curses and shouts Pike began sorting out order. The others were rising battered and bruised but the one who had caused the fall did not rise. Pike leaned over his still form and rolled the mercenary face up. The spacer's eyes were wide open staring at the canopy over head.

"Broke his neck," Pike mused aloud.

More of the mercenaries were coming over the top now and another collapsed dragging another handful of crew down with him. Pike was instantly at the spacer's side. This one was still breathing but unconscious. The last of the party had crested the rock slide now and yet another fell rolling like a bowling ball into the group gathered around their two fallen shipmates. Pike looked around at the forest suddenly aware of a threat he had not anticipated. Another mercenary slapped at his neck and collapsed.

"Scatter!" Pike barked.

The mercenaries didn't hesitate. They sprang from the path into the foliage taking cover behind trees and boulders. Pike looked out from the bush he was hiding in and nearly got a dart in the eye for his trouble. The slim stick of wood stuck quivering in the soft bark of one of the strangely slender trees. Pike ducked back. He was sure that the dart had come from the left near the lip of the path.

"Mib," Pike called to the nearest spacer. "Go toward the left there and see what you can see."

Mib nodded and edged away to the left. He skirted around a boulder and between a few trees. Pike thought Mib might get to the vantage point when a blast from a pistol stopped the spacer in his tracks. Mib ducked back unharmed but his face was pale with surprise. That blast had come from the right a little distance up slope. This was no good. They had walked into an ambush. If they tried to clamber over the rock slide they would be exposed to enemy fire the whole way up. Four of his men were already down and one of those was certainly dead.

"Muskets!" Pike shouted to his men.

"Target?" Mib asked. He wasn't afraid but he didn't see anything to shoot at.

"Blast the trees," Pike called out loud enough for everyone including the fugitives to hear. "Start with whatever is closest and work farther out until I tell you to quit. On my order. Now!"

The mercenaries began firing. Their muskets lashed the foliage like tongues of fire. The slender trees toppled over in piles. Boulders cracked and sent shards of rock flying through the rapidly falling leaves. The mercenaries kept up their fire until the path had been shot clear for thirty yards up the slope. There was no sign of anyone moving.

Pike screwed up his courage and stood. He waited for the sting of a dart or the blast of a pistol. Nothing happened. He stepped into the smoking wreckage of the trees. Still nothing.

"Mib, check our mates," Pike ordered. "Ser, get Lacy out here and see what she can find."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**The Village**

Amelia was tired and footsore from the long, stressful day's march up the gradually climbing slope through the thick underbrush of the forest. She blessed her choice of the old, well broken in boots over her newer ones. So much more serviceable in this hilly terrain. The little natives had cheerfully taken turns carrying Ensign Lh'aer'ri and the packs but even they seemed to be running low on energy. The only person not affected by the hard march was Dr. Hubert. He had carried on a long, rambling conversation with Delbert for the past hour and a half. Poor Delbert had been reduced to the occasional gasped monosyllabic reply. Dr. Hubert didn't appear to notice but just plowed right on with his observations of the local flora and fauna.

When they finally entered the village Amelia did not even realize they were there until they'd reached what was apparently the town square. It seemed to be a small, level patch of cleared ground surrounded by ancient trees of magnificent girth. It was not until the first door opened to emit a few of the villagers that she understood that the trees had been undermined around their bases and dens of a sort occupied the cavities.

"I thought they would live in the branches," Anamaria said from behind her.

"Ney," Dr. Hubert. "Oop in the brainches there's too much wind, lass. And the mantabirds aur thick this time o' year. The Folk make their humes 'round the ruts o' these beauties. Some o' them aur a hundret feet in diametre. A coople o' the oldest ones aur holla' an' the Folk live there too. They call them huts but really they're mour like hooles."

As they stood looking up at the massive trees and wondering just how old they were one of the little villagers sprang from a hole and sprinted across the clearing to wrap Dr. Hubert in a warm embrace cooing excitedly all the while. The big alien grinned his toothy grin and hugged the little creature in turn.

"Thut's alright, lass," he said warmly affectionate. "I'm hume noaw. I'm hume."

It was a moment before the little native relaxed her embrace and slid down to stand on the ground again. Hubert looked to the newcomers a little embarrassed.

"She's... Weyll, I s'pose ye could call her me wife," Hubert smile fondly at the little creature. "The headmun of the village said thut a mun couldna live alone and asked the Folk if there was any what would take oop with me. Silver Line said she would try for a week. Thut was... Weyll, years ago, I suppose. Bless her."

Silver Line chirped and whistled a question to Dr. Hubert who replied in kind saying their names with brief gestures to each of the party. Anamaria was staring first at Dr. Hubert, then at Silver Line. She had accepted Amelia and Delbert soon after meeting them but this relationship between the burly Professor and the diminutive aborigine seemed not simply unlikely. It seemed impossible. At least Delbert and Amelia were roughly the same size. Silver Line barely reached the Professor's belt line. When Hubert gestured to Anamaria and Silver Line caught the look in the girl's eye she seemed to grow cool. Gone was the friendly expression. In its place blossomed a flat, unreadable look that spoke of resentment. Suddenly the little native stamped right up to Anamaria and planted herself with feet spread wide and her little hands on her hips. Silver Line's bushy tail stood straight up behind her twitching rhythmically and her ears laid back so that they flattened against her neck. An instant later she spewed forth a torrent of chirps, growls and whistles while shaking a tiny finger at Anamaria. The girl stepped back sharply placing a wary hand on the hilt of her sword. Disaster was averted when Dr. Hubert hauled the little creature from her feet and spoke sharply to her.

"Your pardon, lass," an embarrassed Hubert said over his shoulder to Anamaria. "She gets a wee bit jealous o' women noaw and then."

Silver Line stared daggers at Anamaria for a moment more then pretended to completely ignore her. Dr. Hubert in the mean time was chivying the growing crowd of natives aside as he lead the fugitives to the base of one of the smaller trees on a lane that lead from the square. He opened the door and allowed Silver Line to enter first then waved Amelia and Anamaria in while he and Delbert stooped to lift the litter with Ensign Lh'aer'ri and carry it in. The natives with the packs trotted in after them and deposited the packs on the floor near the door. Without being invited they spread out and found perches on various bits of furniture around the rather large room.

Amelia stood in the center of the room and gazed around her. It was a comfortable sort of place packed from floor to vaulted ceiling with shelves of scrolls. All of the walls were covered with them. In one corner sat a large desk of a wood she did not recognize. It too was covered with the scrolls along with a heap of loose sheets and several books. A low clay fireplace occupied the opposite corner with a pair of chairs and a large, deep sofa. The chairs were obviously 'his' and 'hers' but they were a matched set. Dr. Hubert's chair was massive like the man that normally occupied it and Silver Line's was petite. Both were made from the same wood as the desk and they were covered in matching cushions.

The room was cool. In fact it was much cooler than the forest outside. There were little, oddly shaped windows that showed between the shelves to let natural light in but Silver Line was busily going about with a tapper to light candles made from a greenish wax. Soon the room glowed a friendly and wholesome yellow. This was when Amelia understood why the little creature was known as Silver Line. Down the center of her back was a narrow stripe of silvery fur that faded out just as it reached the base of her tail.

"Weyll," Dr. Hubert said with a clap and a vigorous rub of his hands. "It's been sey long since we hay any guests such as yerselves thut I hairdly knoow where ta' begin'. Silver Line'll be gettin' some supper raydy in a bit but I imagine yer thirsty after thut long hike. I cain offer ya' some fruit juices, beer, wine and I hay some mead thut's no' baid at ull."

Everyone was able to find a seat around the little fireplace and soon they all had a drink of some sort in their hands. The cups were made from clay or wood and not at all uniform in size or shape. The fugitives sat gratefully on cushions for the first time in days. They were all relieved to be somewhat safe. Dr. Hubert informed them that he had asked some of the villagers to scout the trail and explained that the headman of the village had sent a small party to cross the ridge and find the other boat. He felt sure that within a few days they would at least have some word of the rest of the party.

Dinner was served on the floor and it proved to be as unusual as the rest of the home they were in. The group of natives that had accompanied them to Hubert's home stayed on to eat with the fugitives. There were roasted meats and stewed plants of some sort as well as a cheese Dr. Hubert said came from a large domestic creature that hung from the branches and ate leaves most of the day. When dinner was done with the little natives curled themselves into balls and slept wherever they found a spot out of the way.

"Dr. Hubert I don't know how to thank you properly," Amelia said sleepily.

"Ha!" Hubert smiled broadly. Silver Line had curled herself into a ball on his lap where he sat in the big chair. "I'm glaid to hay done it, Captain. No need to thank me."

"I thank you anyway," Amelia said. "But I must tell you that the mercenaries that are tracking us will not hesitate to attack this village. They are heavily armed and well lead. And I am sure that they will be getting reinforcements soon. Once my children and Captain Sparrow and Ensign Alamimo are with us I think we must move on. We will have to find a place away from here to make a stand. If we win we will likely return here. We may be stranded for a very long time."

"How so, Captain?" Hubert asked.

"We have no ship to take us away from here," Amelia told him. "There is little chance that the Empire knows where we are and I don't think that we will be able to seize the Einfassen even if we defeat Captain Faux-Jeton."

"A ship?" Dr. Hubert smiled again. There was a twinkle in his eye. "I hay a ship. The bonniest sloop ye coul' ask for."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Pursued**

How many miles had they come since the ambush? Pike didn't know. All he did know was that he was having a harder time breathing. The air was thinning out up here in the mountains. He was sure of one other thing, though he had no proof of it. He knew, absolutely knew, that something was following them. It was in the trees or down lower on the trail but it was there somewhere. When he looked for it he could never see it but Pike was certain that it could see them.

"Alright," Pike called out. "It's time to rest. We can't keep this up."

"But they'll get away, sir," objected Mr. Ser.

"They won't get away," Pike said. "They're traveling with children. Even if they carry them they can't move faster than we can. They'll have to take a break soon too. Besides, if we let ourselves wear down on the march we won't be in any condition to capture them when we do catch up and the more tired we are the more likely it is that we'll make mistakes. Maybe we'll run into another ambush. Sparrow is cagey. He's used to this sort of thing."

The men all nodded in acceptance and slumped to the ground where they stood. Pike walked back down the trail to where the two wounded spacers were. Out of the four that had been shot with the darts two were dead and these two had fallen unconscious. Coln, a big Halvatii with dark blue pebbled skin, was awake but a little groggy. He had been helping to carry Orusk, a lean slick skinned Venturey. Orusk was drifting in and out of consciousness raving sometimes but mostly quiet. Pike went to Jhoans the Belthian medic they'd brought along.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Coln's nearly back to normal, sir," Jhoans said. "Orusk is awake more now but still bad. I don't know what was on those darts but it was harsh."

"Aye," Pike scratched his chin in thought. "Seen anything back here?"

"Back here?" Jhoans asked.

"Anything following us."

Jhoans looked down the trail frowning. "Rocks? They all look the same anymore."

"Rocks?" Pike half smiled. "Now we're being followed by rocks. Never had that happen before."

As pike turned to go back to the front of the line and Jhoans leaned down to check on Orusk something did move in the brush down the trail. It wasn't a rock.

* * *

"He says we're almost there, Captain Jack," Matey said tiredly. She looked worn out as did the other three.

"We can't rest yet," Alamimo put in.

"Aye," Jack said eyeing their back trail. "I jus' don' want to let them catch up to us before we get to this tunnel."

"You would rather they did so once we were inside?" Alamimo said.

"In the tunnel they can only come at us from one direction, luv," Jack said seriously. "It cuts their advantage down. If all we have to do is sit and fight them as they try to advance we can hold them off until they give up or run out of food. And we can send the little ones on with these natives while you an' me delay our pursuers. Amelia will find them or they'll find her and then they can come here and help us."

Alamimo saw the logic in the idea but was not entirely certain that she trusted the little aborigines. On top of that they looked nearly as ragged as the fugitives. The one Matey called Broad Foot was limping, Tail Dragger was living up to his name and Feather Ears was drooping like a plant without enough water.

"I'll stand first watch, Captain," she offered.

"No," Jack said turning to the children. "We need to get up to the tunnel before they catch us. Can you lot make it that far if we can rest once there?"

The children exchanged dejected looks but all nodded.

"Matey, tell 'im we're going on up the slope," Jack said hoisting his pack onto his shoulder. "Tell 'im that one of them should stay here until we get out o' sight and then follow. Just like before."

Matey explained what Jack wanted and it was Feather Ears who was left behind. The party continued up the slope with the hope of finding the tunnel entrance before the mercenaries found them. It was a weary group that stumbled along through the rock strewn foliage.

* * *

Pike snapped awake at the sound of the musket shot. All of the men churned to their feet weapons ready. At the tail of the line Coln stood with his weapon poised to fire again. Pike rushed back there to see what had caused him to fire.

"What's the shooting about?" Pike demanded.

"Somethin' was a movin' back thar, sir." Coln gestured with his musket at a patch of smoldering foliage.

"Alright, Mr. Coln," Pike breathed out through his teeth. "Jhoans, you watch our backs. Coln, show me where it was."

The two mercenaries padded down the trail to where the brush was blackened from Coln's shot. A small tree lay across the trail with its trunk shot in two. A haze of smoke drifted lightly on the thin air. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No sound met their ears. No smell save that of the smoldering leaves.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Pike demanded.

"Aye, sir," Coln affirmed. "Saw it move under the trees here. Weren't sure at first but I watched and it moved again. That's when I shot it."

"Shot at it you mean," Pike felt irritable. He didn't like this place. He hadn't liked it since the first day when they had been dropped off. He wondered how Captain Faux-Jeton was doing. Was she still alive? Was the longboat still flying? How would she react if he let Sparrow get away? "Alright, we need to get moving. Don't shoot at anything else unless you know you're going to hit it. Get your pack and help with Orusk."

Pike turned around and strode confidently up the trail to the head of the line. He believed there had been something back there. He knew it as certainly as he knew the captain would flay the skin off him if he failed to bring Sparrow in. But he wasn't going to let his men see him shake. They had to believe he was in charge or they would start questioning his leadership and that would spell the end of this expedition.

As the mercenaries moved on something rose from the underbrush behind them and followed stealthily. It was squat and powerfully built with huge teeth and eyes set high. Its skin blended with the foliage and its pace was relentless. It was dogging the mercenaries back trail waiting for the moment when it would be able to pick one off. It would fall upon them if they let their guard down for even a moment. There was no anger in it. Only a quiet, deadly determination.

* * *

"Praise the Maker!" Alamimo panted as the party came up to the opening in the side of the cliff. It gaped like the maw of some giant beast ready to swallow them all in one bite. The opening was supported on either side by massive steal columns anchored into the living rock of the mountain. It seemed to swallow the failing light of the setting sun and only a few paces into the cavernous opening all was black.

"So this is it then?" Jack breathed heavily. "We need to get inside a ways before we can rest. No fire tonight."

Wearily the fugitives trod on into the cool dark of the cavern. The floor here was level and fairly smooth. Jack noticed the little natives draw closer together and a few steps into the dark they stopped in their tracks making soft noises to each other.

"What's the matter with them?" Jack asked Matey.

"They're afraid of the dark," she said. "They want to make a light. They say they can't see."

"Can't see, eh?" Jack peered into the gloom surrounding them. "Neither can I. We aren't deep enough into this place yet. Tell them ten more paces and they can settle down for the night."

Matey made some clicks and low whistles and Broad Foot replied.

"He says they want a light. They never go into the dark," Matey told Jack.

"Wonderful," Jack grumbled. "Tell them that we can't stay this close to the opening, Matey. We have to get a little farther in. Tell them that they won't have to worry about the dark if those blighters behind us catch up. They'll kill us for certain."

Matey did and finally the little natives reluctantly agreed. The party moved into the tunnel cautiously and set down their packs. Alamimo made sure the children stayed close together and gave them some of the rations. Those were starting to run low. If they didn't get through this place in a couple of days they would have to go hungry until they came out the other side. She noted that the aborigines huddled close to the children seeming nearly as frightened as the little ones were.

"Why do you suppose they're so afraid in here?" Jack asked her when she came up to him.

"You've seen this planet, Captain," she said. "It never gets truly dark. I imagine they can't see even half as well as you can when there is so little light."

Jack considered this for a moment reasoning out the details. Eyes that were never in the dark would not be able to adapt to it. Everyone was afraid of dangers they couldn't see. He knew that they would have to have some kind of light if they were going to make their way through the tunnel to the other side of the mountain. He didn't want to go walking off a ledge or even so much as bang his skull on something if the roof became too low to walk upright.

"Did you think to pack a lantern or something of the like?" he asked Alamimo.

"I have a torch in my pack." She drew her pack towards the edge of the light and rummaged in it for a moment before producing a cylinder as long has Jack's forearm and big around as his wrist. He heard a click and the tunnel was suddenly filled with a bright yellowish light that emanated from a crystal on one end of the cylinder. In that light the bare rock of the tunnel was exposed, cast in sharp relief by the shadows that stretched from every outcrop and protrusion. Instantly the little natives sprang to their feet clapping happily.

"Shut that off!" Jack command urgently.

Alamimo obeyed and the little natives went silent.

"Be more careful o' that next time," Jack admonished the girl. "We ain't far enough down this hole to keep them from seeing us."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Alamimo apologized. "I wasn't thinking."

"You're tired is all." Jack cuffed her on the shoulder. "Have a bite and get some rest. I'll stand watch."

It was about an hour later when Jack heard a soft, questioning whistle from the mouth of the tunnel. The soft light of the Azhaian night silhouetted the figure of Feather Ears. One of the other natives chirped back and their scout crept carefully into the tunnel. Jack didn't want to but he shook Matey gently by the shoulder.

"Our little friend is back," Jack said softly. "I need to know if he's seen anything."

Matey rubbed sleepily at her eyes and yawned before she turned to Broad Foot and asked him what Feather Ears had seen. There was an exchange between the two natives and another between Broad Foot and Matey. Matey frowned then turned to Jack.

"He said they stopped for a while down the trail from where we had stopped," she reported. "He said that one of them shot a tree and the one in the lead went down the trail with him and then they came back. After that they all started up the trail and now they are resting again. He said they're about two hundred paces down the slope."

Jack considered things a moment then looked back to the girl and said, "Ask Broad Foot if we can get 'round a curve in the tunnel or something if we get moving in the next few minutes."

Matey did and the little native answered gesturing with one arm that Jack could barely discern in the darkness.

"He says that about seventy paces farther in the tunnel curves a bit to the left and then back to the right for a while," Matey translated as Broad Foot spoke. "He says that we'll need to be careful because there is a big crack in the floor that the path leads around. He said that once we get past the right hand turn there are a lot of smaller tunnels that lead all through the rock and that sometimes things come in here to live. He said there are rooms and tunnels that lead to other tunnels."

"Ask 'im if there are more ways to get through the mountain than this big tunnel," Jack said.

After another exchange with something added by Feather Ears Matey turned back to Jack.

"He said there are lots of ways to get through to the other end but they all go out the same hole."

Jack made his decision and woke the others. He felt dreadfully tired but the news that their pursuers were no more than a few minutes down the trail gave him some energy. It didn't take long to get back on their feet and with the use of Alamimo's torch they were able to quickly cover the distance to the curve in the tunnel. Jack paused to look over the edge of the crack in the floor of the rock. It was a crack the same way a whale is a trout. The fissure was easily forty feet across and so deep that Jack couldn't see the bottom even when Alamimo shone her light into it.

"Impressive," the young Pajakian said.

"Aye," Jack agreed. "Drops off as straight as a beggar can spit."

Alamimo caught his tone and knew something was up. She looked at him in the light of the torch but he said no more. The party continued around the curve in the tunnel but Jack stopped them on the far side of the fissure. Here the tunnel resumed its wandering path into the heart of the stone. Jack took a few steps into the new tunnel mouth then turned right round and peered back across the fissure. He took Alamimo's torch and shone it on the far wall where the tunnel emerged from the rock.

"Think they'll have one o' these?" Jack asked Alamimo.

"Yes," she said. "Maybe several."

"Then we'll have to wait for them."

* * *

Pike and his men crested the slope after dark but there was more than enough light for them to see the tunnel opening. He ordered Ser to take Lacy forward and inspect the mouth of the tunnel. When Ser returned he explained that Lacy had wanted to go straight in. Clearly Sparrow and the others were inside the tunnel.

"Let's get moving," Pike ordered.

They crept carefully up to the tunnel and cautiously moved into the complete darkness. Out came a few small lights. They spread out as much as the tunnel would allow and all followed Lacy deeper into the tunnel. After a short time the tunnel drew in and they were forced closer. Lacy didn't seem to notice and just kept up her relentless pace. Deeper they moved. Lacy was getting agitated and straining at her leash.

"Scent must be pretty fresh," Ser said as he struggled to hold the lizard back.

Unconsciously the mercenaries picked up their pace and they were striding at a little more than a walking speed when the first shot rang out in the dark. Rock exploded next to Ser spraying shards of stone on the mercenaries. Some dropped to the floor and others pasted themselves against the walls. Another shot came sending more shards flying.

"Douse them lights!" ordered Pike. "We've got them now! Charge boys!"

Forgetting all caution the mercenaries sprang down the tunnel like a pack of hounds on a scent. Their fatigue was gone in the hope of ending this chase. Pike was in the lead followed close on by Mr. Ser with Lacy still straining at her leash. That was the only thing that saved Ser. Pike ran straight out into the abyss and plunged to a gruesome death many fathoms below. Spacer after spacer dropped with him screaming like damned souls on their way to Hell.

At the last moment Lacy had turned sharply on the scent of the fugitives. She hunted as much by scent as by sight and in the dark she had kept her nose alert. Ser had been dragged off his feet to sprawl across the path and in so doing he had saved Mib, Coln, Jhoans and Orusk. They had been at the back and were tripped up by Ser and Lacy. All of the others had plunged to their deaths.

"Quiet lads!" Mr. Ser barked. Lacy, sensing that something was wrong, had finally stopped pulling at the leash. The other spacers went silent. They lay sprawled on the stone floor listening for anything in the darkness. Far down below they could her the muffled impact of bodies striking stone. The screaming finally stopped as the last of their unfortunate comrades struck merciless, cold rock. In the near distance they heard a soft chuckle. In the chill darkness it sent fear racing through their nerves. Lacy began to pull on the leash again but Ser yanked her back hard enough to still her movements.

"Go back lads," Sparrow's voice drifted out of the black. "No good hunting us. It'll all end in tears. You know it."

Mib drew in a breath to reply but Ser struck him in the chest with the back of his hand and the spacer kept silent. After a moment they heard boots on stone as Sparrow withdrew.

"What do we do now?" whispered Coln.

"Let them get down the tunnel a ways," Ser whispered back. "Then we'll let Lacy guide us 'round this crack in the floor and then we'll pay Captain Sparrow back for a dirty trick."

Silently and in the dark each of the mercenaries nodded. They had all lost friends in this ambush and they wanted more than a bounty now. They wanted revenge.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Queen**

"Oh WOW! Look at this! I haven't seen one of these since I was in grade six! What's this? Amazing! It still works! Oh! This is wonderful! It's like a museum! What's in here?" Ensign Lh'aer'ri was bouncing all over the little sloop opening lockers and poking into every nook and cranny. He was like the proverbial kid in a candy store.

For her part Amelia was too stunned to say anything. The little sloop was draped in vines and creepers. The branches of the trees overhung her decks and an old branch had given way in a wind storm at some point and lay athwart her deck at an angle. The mainmast was still in place but the foremast had snapped off years ago. In its place a sapling had sprouted and spread lofty branches to shade all that lay beneath. Lichen clung to her hull and some strange moss hung in tendrils from every surface. The ship was no less than two hundred years old and might have deteriorated beyond remedy. Her earlier hopes were not entirely gone but they were far less ascendant.

"Um... What's wrong with Lh'aer'ri?" Anamaria asked softly. The ensign seemed to be possessed of boundless energy and unable to focus for more than a few seconds on anything. He fairly danced along the deck excitedly inspecting the ancient wreck.

"Hey!" Lh'aer'ri cried stopping suddenly by a mass of foliage sprouting from the middle of the deck that concealed some piece of equipment. "It's an old L3! They haven't made these since the Emperor died. Ooooh! What's that?"

"Must be the treebuzzer venom," Dr. Hubert said calmly. "It's a wee bit... weyll... unpredictable. Mostly it just puts things to sleep. Never seen a Basheevee hit with it before."

"Is he going to be like this for a while?" Delbert asked. Dr. Hubert raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth as if he would speak but then frowned and shrugged.

"Dr. Hubert," Amelia cut into the musings on Lh'aer'ri's condition. Her tone was quite sour. "When was the last time you sailed this... this... vessel?"

"Eh? The last time?" Hubert thought a moment. "Whain I come here. I got the _Queen_ from me grandfather. He said she naiver failed him and wanted to be sure I had a gud vayssle."

Everyone stared at Dr. Hubert while he stared as Lh'aer'ri pranced over to the port anchor and then bounced bizarrely across the deck on only his tentacles. Hubert seemed to feel their eyes on him and turned to look back at them.

"She were as soond as a duckette whain I sailed here." Hubert looked uncomfortable. "She jaist needs a bit o' elbow graise and she'll be right as rain."

They continued to stare at the old scientist.

"Wha' say ye go aboord whaile I run an' get some lads to help clain 'er oop?"

When no one moved Dr. Hubert smiled wanly and slipped off down the trail and crossed the old hanging bridge that connected this spire of stone to the rest of the surrounding jungle. It was like an island pushed up in midair. The top was level with the surrounding ground but separated from it by a gulf like the one they had crossed to escape Faux-Jeton. The spire was just large enough for the sloop with a little room to spare around her.

Once Hubert had crossed to the far side of the bridge and disappeared into the forest Amelia turned back to the sloop. She sighed and drew herself up into her old confident posture. She squared her shoulders and adjusted the hat on her head.

"This is not getting anything done," she said clearly. Lh'aer'ri continued to caper over the deck laughing and calling out at each new discovery. "We may as well try to put the Ensign's energy to some use. It looks bad but we have little choice. Come along."

Delbert and Anamaria exchanged a skeptical glance but followed her up the gangplank. Some chance was better than none.

Hours later they had cleared the vines from the quarter deck and discovered that the ancient ship still had just enough power to run the diagnostic routine. That seemed the only good news at the moment. Amelia had put Anamaria to clearing as much of the foliage away from the deck and hull as she could get to without endangering herself. Delbert was examining the navigational systems and Amelia and Lh'aer'ri were in the power room below deck chasing creatures that looked like spiders out of the conduits. Lh'aer'ri claimed they tasted good and was scarfing them down every time Amelia turned her back. Finally she had given up attempting to stop him and just focussed on prying the drive crystals free. Once she had one out of its mounting she would scrub it with an old wire brush she had found in a tool chest. Lh'aer'ri was the only one among them that had any enthusiasm for the work ahead. In fact he had cleared the mains from the the masts of any growths and pronounced them sound except for a little deterioration of the insulating gum. He'd also found a number of masts and spars stowed on the cable tier and had manhandled one of the huge masts onto the deck by himself. Clearly the treebuzzer venom had altered more than his mood.

Amelia had fitted the last crystal back into the drive and was just reconnecting the power manifold when she heard Dr. Hubert's voice boom outside. She set aside her tools and climbed up the companion ladder to the main deck. Hanging from the top of the mainmast was a whip with the new foremast dangling in slings above the slot where the sapling had been. As she watched a dozen of the Folk swung the tag line around and the mast began to settle into the slot. Lh'aer'ri was there to guide it and as soon as it settled into place he began hammering wedges in to lock it down. The ensign's energy was such that Amelia felt tired just watching him.

"That'll do lads!" Lh'aer'ri shouted grandly to the little natives who responded more to his tone than the words. "Now you four come with me. Let's get some sails on her and see about running the power cables to the mains. Then we can get the sheets in place and run up some rigging. We'll want to be quick about this. We still have to get the capacitor topped off and then we need to work on the running lights. Oh! And there's the drive plenum. We have to clear all of those vines out of there. If you see any of those spiders let me know."

Amelia blinked at all of the work the young ensign had accomplished while she had been below. Dr. Hubert had brought at least a score of the villagers with him as well as Silver Line. There were half a dozen of the Folk with small axes cutting away the fallen branch and pitching it over the side. Dr. Hubert was directing a party of a dozen in cutting away the largest of the overhanging branches. He shouted and whistled as the little creatures sprang nimbly from branch to branch. Silver Line stood below him with a worried expression but she kept silent. Anamaria strode by with a double armful of moss. She pitched it over the side and turned to find Amelia blinking at the progress. Amelia dropped her gaze to look at the girl. Anamaria was splotched and dotted with sap and begrimed from a hundred years of growth. Anamria smiled.

"It seems we are on a ship instead of a wreck after all," Amelia said returning the smile. Anamaria saluted and resumed pulling tufts of the moss from the deck. Amelia's spirit lifted at the sight of the ancient decks cleared for action for the first time in a century.

It was well after nightfall when the sails were finally in place. Amelia ordered them spread even though night had come. With the reflected light from the massive gas giant the sails could trickle power down into the drive capacitors and start the long process of reviving the engine. There was plenty of work to be done still but Amelia felt the old ship thrum with the energy flowing from the sails. It had been amazing to see the old sails rise without any evident damage. They had been the emergency replacements for the original sails and now they would have to serve all of the way back to the primary shipping lanes. If something happened to them the _Queen_ would go adrift. The sails were the single most important part of the ship aside from the hull. Even if the drive failed the sails could power the ship and catch the solar wind to bring her safely, if slowly, to port.

Delbert had spent the day working over the navigation system and was nearly done updating the old charts. He had focussed his efforts on realigning the virtual stars the ship would need to get them to the Capital. This sounded easier than it really was. The stars the ship would guide by were many and distant. They would have drifted significantly from the time this set of charts had been created. If Delbert missed even one they could end up a dozen parsecs from where they needed to be with no way to navigate back. They might run out of food and water before they could make it into friendly territory.

Anamaria had taken it on herself to set a crew of the Folk to loading water and food in the hold. She had discovered that the little Folk baked a variety of breads and cakes that would last for many days. Being the resourceful trader she was, Anamaria had started out by trading useless or broken equipment to the little Folk for what she wanted. They had competed with each other to get the treasured items. Soon Anamaria had set up a sort of auction where by the Folk would bid the food stuffs they had for whatever item Anamaria put on the block. How she had been able to accomplish this without speaking the language was not clear to Amelia. Since the system was working, though, Amelia decided she really didn't care. With her long experience aboard Earthly ships Anamaria had performed admirably as the load master for the _Queen_. She had deposited the food stores in the hold in such an even and well distributed manner that Amelia had actually felt the ship level herself on the stoney surface of the spire.

After putting the drive in order Amelia had seen to the condition of the only weapon the sloop carried. The L3 was in bad shape and would be little use save against small asteroids. It was of an excellent manufacture though woefully outdated. She had been able to clean its crystals and get the pintle mount to swivel properly. She gave the weapon only one pull on its priming lever. Amelia feared that any more might cause it to discharge. Not only would such an accident be dangerous to the many work crews around her but it would also alert the mercenaries to the fact that they had a new ship to escape with.

The mercenaries discovering the ship had been another concern of hers and she had taken pains to explain to Dr. Hubert that not all of the branches above the ship should be removed. She had also used the innate knowledge of the Folk to weave a net of vines stout enough to hold a few of the branches already cut. She wasn't certain that the mercenaries would not be able to see the _Queen_ from their place in orbit but she felt more secure with the net overhead.

Through all of this effort Amelia's mind had constantly drifted to her children. Often she had thought of them and wondered if they were safe. She refused to contemplate the possibility that they might be dead along with Captain Sparrow and Ensign Alamimo. In fact she was sure that they were alive. Something in her told Amelia that she would know if they were dead. Only now, after the long day of work had finally drawn to a close, did her mind drift to her most loyal of crewmen. In the dim of the Azhaian night she felt the pangs of loss. Maybe someday she could return and do proper honor to Mr. Brraadtt. She knew he would understand if she could not. That knowledge made the task all the more important to her. She shoved it away. Duty called.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hunters in the Dark**

"How in the name of Davy Jones' elbow did I get meself into this?" Jack growled under his breath. He was clinging to the wall of a narrow tube that lead nearly vertically to the next highest tunnel. At least that was what Broad Foot claimed. They'd crossed a wide pool of ankle deep water only to discover that the tunnel was far too small for Jack to get through. The natives could crawl through as could the children. Alamimo could have made it but she would have had to inch along on her belly. Jack was simply too broad in the chest to get through. Broad Foot had suggested going back to another side tunnel that would lead to this higher level but Jack had been loath to venture back the way they had come for fear of running into the mercenaries again. He knew that at least a few had not plunged to their deaths. In the end Broad Foot had consulted with the other natives and they had remembered this shaft.

"Bugger!" Jack growled looking up to where Alamimo clung so casually to the wall. Dangling from her were the children in a net the Pajakian had spun from her silken cord. The little natives climbed easily above her carrying the packs on a line of their own. Shoulders aching and legs burning, Jack hauled himself up to another hand hold.

To occupy his mind Jack tried to think of all the good times he'd had. Whether it was a night of debauchery in Tortuga or running under full sail before a gale these pleasant thoughts always turned back to the problem of getting off of this bloody moon and back home. They didn't have even one of the ship's boats to fly them anywhere. He remembered reading about a clever Frenchman who'd constructed a balloon from silk and slung a basket under it. The clever Frenchie had then filled the balloon with hot air and floated away. Jack wondered if they could do the same thing. How would they keep the air in the balloon hot once they were away from the moon? He was sure that he was onto something but he needed help with working out the details. Maybe they could piece together a boat from the wrecks of the two they'd come here in? He didn't know that much about constructing this sort of boat but Alamimo and Amelia surely would and it seemed likely that Lh'aer'ri would know also.

Jack looked up again and saw dimly the outline of the shaft opening above Alamimo. Her torch illuminated the shaft well and Jack was able to watch the little natives clamber over the rim and disappear from view. He was a little worried that they might leave him and the rest of his little party behind but that worry was relieved when one of the little Folk looked down and lowered the end of the line they'd used to carry the packs. Alamimo let it drop by her so that Jack could get a hold of it. He climbed high enough to have some slack in the line and then cinched it around his waist. The little natives took up the slack and began to haul steadily upon the line thereby easing Jack's aching muscles. When this was done he promised himself a long, long, oh so very long night of drinking. It would be so long that he would forget every uncomfortable minute of this trip.

Alamimo cleared the rim of the shaft and drew the children up easily. As frail as her spidery legs and willowy arms seemed there was evidently great strength in them. Jack felt the line about his waist take more of the strain from his arms and soon he was at the rim of the shaft and clambering out onto a level floor once more. He lay breathing in deeply for a moment but refused to allow self-indulgence to color his reputation in the eyes of not only the children but the natives also. If he showed weakness these little, furry bastards like as not would scamper off.

Suppressing a groan, Jack rolled to all fours and then stood. Looking about he saw that they were in a nearly identical tunnel to the one they had just climbed from save that here there was no pool of water and the tunnel continued on without narrowing. Pleased with this Jack stooped to collect his pack and that was the only thing that saved his life.

From the darkness down the tunnel a musket shot flared out, passed over Jack and smacked explosively into a wall. The children screamed. The natives screeched. Alamimo gasped. Jack said nothing. Instead of wasting his time worrying about what might have happened if he had not stooped just then Jack dropped and rolled pulling the pistol from his belt. He came to a sitting position against the wall and loosed a half dozen shots randomly down the tunnel in the direction from which the musket had fired. In the splashes of light made by impacting energy balls he saw those mercenaries who'd survived the ambush at the crack.

Jack didn't need to give any orders. The natives grabbed the children and fled down the tunnel away from the mercenaries. Alamimo drew her own weapon and fired a few rounds down the tunnel. The mercenaries were not daunted, though. They returned fire and came on steadily.

Jack pushed himself up and fired a well aimed shot that dropped one of the enemy and then he grabbed Alamimo and dragged her in the direction the natives had taken the children. They ran hard and found that the tunnel curved right and down leading into a new gallery with many side tunnels. The children and the natives were nowhere to be seen.

"Which way?" Alamimo asked desperately.

"I've never been here before," Jack snapped at her. "You go that way. I'll go this way. If we find the children we'll come back here and get out."

"What about the mercenaries?" she demanded.

"We'll just have to deal with them as they come." Jack shoved her towards one of the side tunnels and turned up one opposite it. He waited for half a minute before the lights of the mercenaries showed from up the tunnel. They were coming on slowly. The lizard was leading the way with its nose to the ground. Jack took careful aim and fired one clean shot. The man holding the lizard's leash dropped like a stone. The mercenaries stopped in their tracks looking from their dead leader to the tunnel mouth where Jack stood. With a devil-may-care grin Jack saluted them and dashed off up the side tunnel.

Lacy had not seen her master fall. She had only felt the slackening of the leash and had pulled forward. The leash had slipped from the dead fingers of Mr. Ser and the lizard was off on the scent of the children. Nothing had drawn her on so much as the promise that she might get to eat one of them. A feral gleam was in her eyes as she darted off into the gloom.

The three remaining mercenaries watched her go but did not move to follow. When they had found the pool and the tiny hole that lead from that chamber Ser had determined that they had somehow lost the trail. Backtracking the mercenaries had found the side tunnel and arrived in time to catch the fugitives emerging from the hole in the rock. They had been too confident and fired too soon. If Orusk had waited for them to get just a few paces nearer they might have had Sparrow. Orusk was beyond caring now as was Ser.

"What do we do now?" Mib asked.

"You two go down that one," Jhoans said pointing to the side tunnel Alamimo had fled down. "I can hear movement down that a way. I figure Sparrow is tryin' to sidetrack us."

"What're you goin' to do while we're chasin' down there?" asked Coln.

"Me?" Jhoans said. "I'll be goin' after Sparrow. When you catch 'em keep the kiddies alive. Do what you like to the Pajakian. She's not useful. We can use the little ones to keep Sparrow in line if I don't have to kill him. Now go."

* * *

Broad Foot crouched over his little bundle of moss and struck sparks from the flints in his hands. They had fled with the little ones down the tunnel with no light but had soon become disoriented. Broad Foot had used his nose to find this side tunnel. The air flowing out smelled less of the stone of the mountain and more like the forest. He had also bumped into the wall at the turning and scraped his nose. That was when he had decided that it was time for a light. After several tries Broad Foot got the moss to light and he set the wick of his shell lamp into the little flame before the moss was consumed. The lamp, made from the polished shell of one the large forest snails, did not glow as brightly as the torch that Many Eyes carried but it was enough to allow the Folk to traverse these tunnels without losing their way.

The faces of the children seemed relieved when Broad Foot stood and shone the light around. He knew that any tunnel smelling of the forest would lead them to the great opening in the side of the mountain and from there they could take the old path down into the valley and home. For the scent of the forest to be this strong he knew they must be close to the far side of the mountain and this gave him hope. Broad Foot waved them onward.

They had gone only a little way along the tunnel past the turn when he heard the scratching noise behind them. He shoved the lamp into Tail Dragger's hand and pointed down the tunnel urging them on wordlessly. Tail Dragger nodded and sprinted ahead with the children close behind. Feather Ears waited uncertainly for a moment but Broad Foot pushed him after the others before pulling his spear from its sling on his back. He would have to rely on his nose to fight whatever was coming.

It didn't take long. Whatever it was smelled all wrong. It came through the dark stealthily but with his large ears he found it and stepped into its path. There was another smell too but that was more distant. One enemy at a time. He was afraid but his father had taught him to face his fears, always. Broad Foot gripped his spear and leveled it where he knew the thing was. It came on in a sudden rush. Broad Foot struck and felt the tip of the spear grate on hard scale but it did not bite. A hammer blow of flesh slammed into Broad Foot knocking the wind from him. A whip from the thing's tail slammed the little Raposa into the tunnel wall and his inner blackness overlay the surrounding dark as he sank to the floor.

* * *

Alamimo dialed down the light from her torch as she trotted up the side tunnel. She didn't like this plan of Captain Sparrow's. It didn't make any sense. Splitting up would make it more difficult to regroup and eventually get away. Then she heard his shot and knew that he wasn't searching for the children. He had gotten her out of harm's way. Sparrow was going to lead the mercenaries off the right trail if he could. The young Pajakian was tempted to go back and help him but then she heard the footsteps in the tunnel behind her and hesitated for a heartbeat before she turned away.

The mercenaries might also have split up. If there was only one she stood better than even chances in this gloom than Sparrow would. As she moved she adjusted the lens of her torch into the ultraviolet range. Her primary eyes could see little in that wave length of light but her crown eyes could pick out details as though she were in the brightness of day. She opened up the gain on the lens and shone it back down the tunnel bringing her pistol up along side the torch. When the mercenaries came in view she pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Disbelieving, Alamimo pulled the trigger again with the same result. The charge on her weapon was depleted or the mechanism had otherwise failed. She was left with only her sword. The mercenaries had lamps of their own and they were carrying muskets as well as pistols. It was against her nature but she turned away from them and ran. Hearing her steps the mercenaries shouted and pursued.

* * *

Jack ran up the tunnel in total darkness. Extended before him was his sword and before his face his spread hand. He did not wish to run smack into a wall or brain himself on a low point in the tunnel roof. He had heard the mercenaries talking behind him but did not hear their words. He had gone too far into this tunnel for that. He hoped that Alamimo would have enough sense to find the children and that she would not realize until it was too late why he had done what he'd done.

Jack did not believe himself to more brave than other men. This just seemed the best way to deal with the pursuers who dogged their trail. With the children and the young ensign out of the way he could eliminate these curs without risking anyone else. Truth be told, Jack felt a little trapped when the children were watching him. Alamimo wasn't much better. She was too proper. He actually felt more free around Amelia than the Pajakian girl. Amelia already knew Jack was a scoundrel so he could play to that without her doing more than rolling her eyes. She was no longer scandalized by his 'high jinks' as she called them.

He felt the tip of his sword make contact with a wall ahead and he dodged to reduce the impact he knew was coming. Whatever had been in his way he dodged around it but thumped his back into the wall of the tunnel. Now stopped in his tracks Jack reached out with the sword and like a blind man tapped the floor until he found the opposite wall. Extending his hand Jack felt the cool stone and noted that there was a sharp curvature to it. He continued to feel the surface and became convinced this was some sort of column in the tunnel. He extended both arms to hug the stone and discovered that he was correct. Placing his back to the column he once more extended his sword and began to step around the column keeping his back in contact with the stone. Sure enough he found another such column and through the same process he found another. Here was a good spot for mayhem. Jack waited.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Conflict Resolution Strategies**

The tunnel continued up for several yards more and then came yet another curve. Alamimo tried to think of a way to gain some advantage but with their lamps the mercenaries would see her as clearly as she could now see them. If only this tunnel would branch she might be able to throw them off of her trail but maddeningly this stretch seemed to continue on forever. She had just begun debating whether to make a stand or continue running when up ahead she spied a door.

Reaching it Alamimo discovered the door was made of steel sheets and strap iron mounted to rusted hinges. It would squeal like a stuck horta when she opened it but considering the mercenaries already knew she was in front of them she had nothing to lose by this. She turned the handle and drew the door out. The hinges squealed even louder than she had anticipated but she pulled it all of the way open before panning her torch around the gloomy room beyond. Within were stacks of crates and shelves of spare parts. Sitting silent sentinel amongst them were ancient machines of various sorts. This then had been a store room for the miners. She stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind her. She found no latch or lock to secure it. Inspecting the shelves she learned that they were bolted down and the crates were far too heavy for her to move.

Frustration caused the feral nature inherent in all Pajakians to begin to rise. It brought memories from her youth. Memories of her father in the forests of Pajak. Its mountain glades where food beasts ran and its deep water pools where a skilled net weaver could catch enough food for a week in a lazy summer afternoon. Alamimo longed for those lost days of youth never to be repeated. Her father had been a small Brown unlike most of the males. He had gloried in the hunt and the chase while the Greens preferred to lay in ambush. Her father could ambush with the best of them but it was not his way. He had taught her that the only time to ambush was when the prey was stronger than you. An ambush could level the field.

"Hang from the branches and wait to drop on them," he had said. "Then sink deep your fangs and dodge out again. Let the prey weaken. Let it rage and roar, my Green daughter. Taunt it into fearful flight and let the poison do the work for you. Then when it's weak enough, kill it. It is only prey and it is right to kill prey to live."

Alamimo let these words roll through her mind again as though she were back in that ancient forest under the spreading bows of her father's tree. They comforted her in a way that nothing else could. Her frustration ebbed away into the stillness of the hunt. She drew out her pistol and inspected it in the light of the torch. Drawing the power reservoir from the grip she could see that the reservoir was still at half charge but the main line of the defuser was loose. Inspecting this showed the connecter tab was fried. With her teeth she stripped this piece off and carefully threaded the wire into the link pin. She would get one shot. The wire would fuse to the inner lining and short the trigger. She would have to make the shot count.

"Sink deep your fangs," her father's voice whispered in her mind.

* * *

Jhoans stepped lightly over the stone. He had reduced the output of his lamp so that it gave out only enough light for him to see a few yards ahead. He believed that if Sparrow turned back and saw this dim light it would appear that Jhoans was farther away than he actually was. Sparrow was a clever man but he was also supposed to be from a backward world that had not yet discovered even the rudiments of flight. Surely someone from a more advanced planet could out wit such a man.

Ahead Jhoans saw the columns in the tunnel. The ceiling here was low and seemed to be all of one rock. It was a chamber of some sort with these columns built to support the hanging wall. Jhoans crept carefully forward his eyes and ears alert. This was a spot tailor made for ambush. He edged into the chamber as though he were stepping into fire. He knew this was not a good place for him to hunt Sparrow. He could let Sparrow go for now. He could also cut his own throat and save Captain Faux-Jeton the trouble of doing it herself. Jhoans moved into the narrow space between the columns. He felt sweat trickle down his back and his belly was cold. This was so very wrong. This whole place was bad and Jhoans feared it with every iota of his self. When the voice came he nearly pissed his britches.

"You don't have to do this, mate," Sparrow said softly and not without sympathy. His voice rasped off of the stoney walls and fluttered between the columns.

Jhoans swallowed the lump in his throat and replied, "A man's got to make a living."

"Dying ain't much of a living, mate."

"Just give yourself up, Sparrow." Jhoans tried to make himself stop shaking. "The captain wants you alive."

"I want me alive too, mate," Sparrow chuckled. "At least we agree on that."

There was a scuffing of boot on stone and a crunching of pebbles under foot. Jhoans knew Sparrow was just ahead. He felt terribly exposed. Without the light he would be blind but with it he was a target waiting to be shot. Jhoans switched off the light and hung the lamp on his belt.

"Oh," Sparrow said amused. "So it's that you want to play in the dark, is it? I like this game."

Jhoans stepped between the first two columns and drew his sword. In these close quarters it would do as well as his pistol. He eased forward and listened.

"You sure you want to be standing there, mate?" Sparrow asked casually.

"You don't even know where I am," Jhoans said trying to make his voice sound bold.

"Don't I?" Sparrow chuckled. "Then how do I know you almost walked into that column just then?"

Jhoans reached out his hand tentatively and found that the column was not but a hand's breadth from his nose. How had Sparrow known that? Humans couldn't see in the dark. Jhoans stepped back and turned to go to his left but stopped when he heard Sparrow's laugh.

"Careful there, mate," Sparrow said. "You'll be joining your friends if you're not."

Jhoans immediately crouched down and felt the floor for any sign of a crack like the one Pike and the others had fallen through.

"There ain't no hole here, Sparrow," said Jhoans. "You're just trying to frighten me."

"Never said nothing 'bout a hole, did I?" Sparrow asked softly. He sounded as though he were just on the other side of the column.

Jhoans edged farther out into the chamber and left the column behind. He hadn't seen much of the chamber but the columns had been spaced fairly evenly. Two steps brought his outstretched hand in contact with a new column and he eased himself up to it. The sweat was still prickling his back but he had calmed down a bit.

"Feel safer there, do you?" Sparrow asked from the surrounding dark.

Jhoans couldn't tell now where the voice came from. Suddenly there came a sound like the soft tap of metal on stone from behind him. Jhoans was about to move closer to it when from his right he heard the scuff of leather on the floor. Jhoans stopped. Could there be more than one enemy here? He had only seen Sparrow but there had been those other creatures with him when they had spotted the fugitives in the tunnel. From his left came the sound of a pebble skipping off the rock as though it had been kicked accidentally. Jhoans was suddenly very certain that he should never have come here. His belly went cold again and he backed away from the column but his step was interrupted by another column. He'd become disoriented in the dark.

"Not so much fun when you don't know what you're up against, is it?" Still soft Sparrow's voice held no sympathy now. "Takes a real man to frighten children and chase folk through the jungle when you out number them four to one. But when the tables are turned the amusement is gone."

"I'll..." Jhoans began. "You can just go, Sparrow. I'll say I couldn't find you. They'll believe me."

"Too late for that, mate," said Sparrow from only a few steps away to the right. Then from the left his voice came again, "You had your chance."

"No!" wailed Jhoans. A noise from his right made him turn. He reached for the lamp on his belt and switched it on to illuminate the spot the noise had come from. Nothing. Just a rock wall. Sparrow's laughter echoed eerily from all around. Jhoans dropped the lamp and turned to run but impaled himself on Sparrow's blade. The human had appeared from nowhere and Jhoans had done all of the work himself. As he sank to the floor of the chamber he saw no pity in Sparrow's face. Only scorn.

* * *

In their panic Feather Ears and Tail Dragger had somehow taken a wrong turn that had brought them to a small space in the tunnel. It had been where the miners had stopped a shaft when the mine closed. It was now the end of the line in more ways than one.

Knowing that they were cut off and knowing that whatever was behind them had gotten by Broad Foot they pushed the children into a corner and both turned to face the tunnel. In the flickering light of the little lamp they saw gleaming eyes glaring at them from the darkness. A hate filled hiss split the silence of the mine as the thing advanced. It wasn't afraid of them.

Tail Dragger lifted his blowpipe to his mouth and shot a dart at the thing. They heard the soft impact of the sliver of wood followed by the light clatter of the dart on the stone floor. It had bounced off. This was bad. So very, very bad.

In a rush of churning legs the gwythlon stormed into the little chamber a hurricane of scale and muscle. Claws raked and jaws snapped. Spears stabbed and knives flashed in the flickering light. Feather Ears was thrown back hard and bounced off the wall with a sound of breaking bones. Tail Dragger held his ground only to be overwhelmed by the jaws and muscle of the lizard. His spear snapped on the scaly hide as the jaws closed on his neck. The gwythlon whipped the little native back and forth like a rag doll and spit his lifeless body onto the floor.

The girls screamed in terror and Sunny nearly wet himself. He was the son of one of the greatest heroes the Empire had ever known. And she was the daughter of a line of heroes and warriors so ancient that their deeds of glory had been recorded before the Empire had been formed. Knowing he had no chance against this thing and knowing that no boy should ever be asked to do what he now must Sunny took up Feather Ears' spear and placed himself between the lizard and his sisters, determined to sell his life as dearly as any could. With tears in his eyes but a fire in his heart he waited for the thing to spring and rend him.

* * *

"We've got you now, girly." growled Mib. He chuckled under his breath as Coln pulled the door of the old mine chamber closed. Their hand lamps cast eerie shadows throughout the room as they searched for Alamimo.

"Aye, ye be trapped wid us in 'ere," said Coln.

Soft, mocking laughter echoed through the ancient room. The air, to the two mercenaries, seemed to grow more chill in that moment. They halted in their strides and their lights ceased moving. The mercenaries exchanged questioning looks. Coln pointed to a corner from which he thought the laughter might have come. Cautiously they padded to it and shone their lamps around the old equipment, finding no sign of the Pajakian. The mocking laugh came again. Hurriedly they moved to another stack of rusted equipment but again there was no sign of Alamimo. Her voice rasped out a sigh and their lights flashed to a new corner. Nothing. They strained their ears but neither Mib nor Coln could hear more than the slow drip of water from the roof. Then suddenly there was a flash and a loud screech of super heated steel and sparks flew. Their lights snapped around to shine upon the door. The latch was a smoking glob of cooling metal ticking softly as the ancient steel relaxed under the stress. The laughter came again.

"Whatcha larfin' at now?" Coln growled. "Yer doubly trapped. Cain't git out wiffout cuttin' da door now."

Soft laughter again.

"What are you laughing at, girl?" snapped Mib with a tinge of panic in his angry voice.

"I'm laughing because you think _I_ am trapped in here with _you_," Alamimo's voice piped melodically. Her next words rasped with venom. "If this were the right season, I would lay my eggs in your paralyzed carcasses and come back in three months. Just in time to see my sweet little ones burst from your distended bellies and watch the light go from your eyes as they ate you." She laughed again. Her voice returned to its melodic, now musing tone. "As it is... Well, I'll just make the best of it."

Coln seemed frozen in place but Mib dashed for the door. He fired his musket into the old steel but it stubbornly refused to give. He heard a muffled grunt from Coln and looking back saw a shadow disappear between two shelves. Coln lay on the floor twitching. In his neck were two angry, red wounds. Wasting no time over his fallen comrade Mib rushed to the shelves and fired his musket without looking. When the smoke cleared he peered between the shelves. Nothing. No sign that anything had been there. He looked between the next two shelves and found nothing again. His nerves were shaken by this and he backed to the middle of the room. He knew that the shadow had gone between those shelves. How had she gotten out of that tight space. She would have had to climb the wall. The chuckle came from right over his head this time. His blood froze as he looked up. There was an instant of pain and then nothing.

Alamimo dropped to the floor. The mercenaries were dead or the next worse thing to it. She shivered with the thought of them. Revolted by what she had done she was comforted knowing that her father would have been proud. It was a necessary thing to do. As necessary as killing prey. She cast aside her now useless pistol and took one from the dead spacers. She took one of the muskets as well and began firing at the door.

* * *

Snarling at the pitiful thing before her Lacy advanced. The Ser had told her she could eat one. She could eat three now. Then she would eat the other things. They were all hairy though. She didn't like hairy ones as much. After she ate these tender little things she might not be hungry enough to eat three more. Maybe she would just eat their innards. Those wouldn't have hair on them.

For the moment Lacy decided to play with this one. She could smell how terrified he was. That was almost as good as eating him. The little stick could do nothing to her. She knew that already. It might come in handy to pick her teeth with later.

Lacy stepped sideways as if she were trying to get around the little male and he stepped with her. She lunged in with her mouth wide expecting to make him step back and maybe trip but he lunged too. The spear pricked her tongue and like lightning she withdrew before any real damage could be done. Now she was not only hungry, she was angry. Furrious! This insignificant thing had made her bleed! He was food. Nothing but food! How DARE he!

She drove forward in ernest this time meaning to plow right over top of him and make him watch as she ate the little, tender females. Head down and eyes narrowed her claws rasping on the stone floor she shot forward. She had him. He was frozen in fear with his feeble little stick shaking in his grip. She could already taste the soft, juiciness of them. Oh it was glory! And at the height of her pleasure a pressure the like of which she had never experienced closed 'round her tail. She felt some of her claws break off as her ten legs churned but she was yanked back hard across the stone floor. Whatever had caught her was in for a surprise. Her teeth were sharp and her jaws strong. Lacy folded back on herself and snapped those killer jaws onto the arm of the thing. There was a grunt of pain but the grip on her tail did not slacken. A second hand came from the darkness and struck with such force that her eyes looked in two directions at once.

Lacy suddenly experienced something new to her. Fear. This was not right. Lacy was hunter. Lacy was killer. Lacy was not prey. Only prey feared. Prey died.

Lacy lashed out with her jaws again and clawed with her feet in desperate strife. Her tail whipped and lashed. She was strong and she was hunter! She had killed things twice her size. She would kill now and glory in it. She was hunter!

Whatever this thing was would not give up, though. She wriggled free but a hand seized her again grasping one of her legs. She raked at it with her claws drawing another howl of pain. Green blood flowed. Lacy whipped her tail at the thing's legs and they collapsed to the floor. The thing was on top. Lacy scrambled and clawed at it. Desperately she needed to get loose. Then she could use her speed. Even in such a confined space if she could move she could kill. The thing loomed out of the shadows of the tunnel with nasty, big teeth and crushing jaws of its own. Lacy felt her leg snap in the thing's grip and pain shot through her. She bit hard at the thing's neck but got a mouthful of sinewy muscle and hide that was as tough as her own. Her teeth barely sank into the unyielding flesh. The thing howled and burbled in rage. It pummeled her again, rolled to its knees and lifted her by her tail. Still gripping the thing's neck, hoping that more pressure would drive her teeth through the thick skin of it, Lacy watched as the rows of slab-like teeth parted wide. Wider and wider still until she could see down its gullet. As they slammed together on her own throat her last thought was 'Lacy is prey?'

* * *

Jack heard the explosion from the tunnel he had shoved Alamimo toward. Without thought he raced at a dead sprint up the long stoney corridor. Through the all encompassing dark he could see glowing bits of cooling metal amidst drifting smoke. As he neared he saw Alamimo step through the shattered remains of a door. He slowed his pace to a walk attempting to catch his breath and assume some degree of composure. Alamimo saw him and smiled.

"I am so very glad to see you, Captain," she said warmly.

"Likewise," Jack panted. "I surmise that the children are not in there."

Alamimo shuddered and said, "No. They are not."

Jack could see something troubled the young ensign but refrained from asking any questions. They stood close taking comfort in the presence of each other. They collected their strained nerves and Jack handed her his bottle with the very last drops of his brandy. She took it and sipped leaving a little for him. He swallowed the remainder.

"We have to find the children," he said tossing the empty bottle aside and shining his confiscated lamp down the tunnel.

Alamimo nodded and straightened her back. They turned down the tunnel the way they had come and trotted to the opening onto the main tunnel. Faintly they could hear screams and cries as if there were a fight going on. Together they rushed to the side tunnel from which the sounds came. Up this they flew. Seeing the crumpled form of one of the little natives they ran past him and on ever faster towards the scene of the battle they heard raging. Before they came in sight of it they heard a terrible resounding scream not only of agony but utter defeat. It was a cry as of a thing that had lost all that it had ever held dear mixed with the pain-filled sound of terror. The noise was so loud that it checked them in their stride and left their ears ringing. Glancing uncertainly at each other they rushed on up the tunnel with their pistols drawn. Coming upon the little chamber that held the scene of battle they found the children embracing a thing of muscle streaked in welts and oozing green blood. The children were weeping uncontrollably and the thing held them tenderly making shushing sounds and turning their heads away from the carnage.

"Brraadtt?" Jack said relieved to see the Clevari here under the ground but not understanding how he'd gotten there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Reunion**

The old Clevari straightened and looked over his shoulder at Jack and Alamimo. His eyes rose slightly in the expression Jack took to be his version of a smile. The children still clung to the old spacer and he shepherded them out of the little chamber and away from the carnage.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Fell down mountain," Brraadtt said simply.

"You fell down the mountain?" Alamimo demanded. "When?"

"Brraadtt fixing sail on boat. Cannon fire. Brraadtt fall. Holding part of sail. No know what to do. Brraadtt see sail flap in air. Took sail in both hands. Use like drag anchor. Brraadtt fall on snow and slide down mountain." He stood there calmly as though surviving such a fall from a ship's boat were nothing special.

"You fell out of Amelia's boat?" Jack asked. Brraadtt nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"Captain on that side of mountain." Brraadtt pointed to a rock wall. "Brraadtt watch boats go in. Brraadtt think Captain want him keep children safe. Brraadtt follow you."

"Good man, Brraadtt," Jack said warmly and clapped him on the shoulder with real feeling. Alamimo laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly in her turn.

Leaving the children in the care of the old Clevari they went into the chamber where the battle had taken place. They found the gwythlon crushed and very, very dead. The little native called Tail Dragger was dead also but Feather Ears moaned with pain when they rolled him over. His eyes flickered open but did not focus on anything before they closed again. He was breathing and there was no sign of blood but it seemed his arm was broken and maybe some of his ribs.

"I'll do what I can for him, Captain," Alamimo said taking a small box from one of her pockets. "You should go back and check on Broad Foot. He might still be alive."

"Right," Jack said and then strode quickly down the tunnel passing Brraadtt and the children who were now sprawled about him on the floor in exhausted sleep.

Jack found Broad Foot crumpled near the wall. He feared the worst at first but when he rolled the little native on his side Broad Foot opened his eyes and groggily raised a hand to the side of his head where a lump was forming under his ear.

"I know how that feels, mate," said Jack as he looked the furry little native over for any other wounds. "You did well. Your mates look worse than you do."

Broad Foot chirped a question at Jack.

"The children are fine, if that's what you're asking." Jack had no way of knowing but it seemed likely that would be the first thing the little Raposa would want to know.

Broad Foot chirped and whistled something else.

"Your friends fought well but Tail Dragger didn't make it," Jack said as he helped Broad Foot to stand. "Feather Ears is hurt but alive."

It must have been the tone of Jack's voice but Broad Foot seemed to understand what he meant. They went up the tunnel as quickly as Broad Foot could manage and when they came to the chamber the Raposa went first to Tail Dragger and knelt by him cooing and sighing for a few minutes. He laid his friends hands across his breast and set his weapons next to him. After that was done Broad Foot went to Feather Ears and inspected the dressings Alamimo had put on. He lifted Feather Ears eye lids and sniffed at his breath. From his pouch Broad Foot took a small sack. From this he produced a pellet of some red substance and forced it between Feather Ears's lips.

"What do we do now, Captain?" Alamimo asked as they watched Broad Foot tend to his wounded friend.

"I think we could all use a little rest," Jack said looking around. "I don't fancy staying here any longer than we need to get Feather Ears attended to. We can move a ways down the tunnel and sleep a while. Have a bite to eat. I'm not sure how much farther it is before we come out the other side but the children can't go much longer without a solid night's sleep."

"If we're close enough to the opening maybe we can spend the night there where we can see the stars," Alamimo said hopefully.

As it turned out they were close to the opening. Fifteen minutes walk through the large tunnel brought them to a ramp that lead down to the main tunnel and ten minutes more brought them to the opening. Jack had carried Feather Ears and Alamimo had carried Jib. Brraadtt cradled Matey and Tillie one in each arm and Sunny had clung to his back Like a monkey.

Sitting by a little fire Jack had made from branches he'd gathered Broad Foot, through the use of gestures and scratches in the dirt, explained to the adults that they were about half a day's march from his village. This pleased everyone and Jack decided that they could risk enough time for a good sleep. Alamimo insisted that she would take the first watch. She needed to tend to Brraadtt's many cuts and bruises anyway. She didn't tell Jack that she was still unsettled by what she had done in the storeroom and wanted to put off sleep as long as possible.

When Jack woke four hours later he found Brraadtt bandaged and alert standing near the entrance to the mine whistling and chirping with Broad Foot. The little native would point to something and make a sound. Brraadtt would repeat the sound almost perfectly. Broad Foot was so pleased with each effort that he would clap and pat the Clevari on the back which seemed to greatly please Brraadtt. What struck Jack as so odd about it was that Brraadtt's voice on the best of days was burbling and gutteral and difficult to understand until you became accustomed to it. With the language of the Folk he seemed a virtuoso. His whistles and chirps sounded little different from those of Broad Foot. Jack sat fascinated by the spectacle for a moment before he finally rose grunting to his feet to inspect his charges.

The children were scratched and dirty. All in need of baths. But they were alive and Amelia would be glad to see them no matter their hygiene. Alamimo's Fleet jacket was much the worse for wear and her hat was battered but she seemed to have come through the long trek without injury. Feather Ears lay quietly sleeping. His arm was splinted and a bandage of thin gauze was wound around his ribs but he seemed as comfortable as anyone could be on a stone floor.

Jack went to where Brraadtt stood with the Raposa and asked, "How long have we been here?"

"Five hours, captain," Brraadtt said.

"Seen anything?" Jack asked.

"Trees, birds, ship," replied Brraadtt.

"Ship?" Jack said with some apprehension.

"Orbiting," Brraadtt pointed to the horizon. "No power."

Jack looked to where the old spacer had pointed and could make out a dot above the trees. He took out his little glass and focussed it on the dot. There was the _Einfassen_ with her mainmast canted and no sign of power. He could make out a few of the crew working on something on the quarterdeck but not much besides. If Amelia's party could somehow take her back they might be able to repair enough of the damage to sail her to a safe port and then home. He missed the sea so very much. And women. And rum! What he wouldn't give for a mug of good Jamaica rum right now. Or even bad Jamaica rum. It wouldn't even need to come from Jamaica as long as it was rum, all brown and rich with a burn as it went down. Jack sighed and lowered his glass. Half a day's march and they could be in relative safety. It was time to get moving.

Six hours later they were all surprised when Broad Foot came to a sudden halt in the middle of the animal trail they had been following. Jack reached for his pistol and Brraadtt pushed the children behind him to shield them from any attack. Alamimo turned to face down their back trail. All of their caution was for naught. Ahead of them a trio of the little Folk emerged from the brush with their weapons in hand but not threatening. They whistled and chirped to Broad Foot who replied. The weapons were instantly put away and the trio ran to embrace each of the fugitives in greeting.

With calls of delight the trio escorted them into the village where it seemed the entire population was gathered in what would have been the main street of an Earthly village. There was no sign at first of Amelia or anyone from the other boat and this caused some concern among the fugitives. Jack had thought they would be here if anywhere. Perhaps Faux-Jeton had captured them? What would he do now?

From the far side of the crowd of little natives there came a wordless shout of astonishment and Jack turned to see Amelia rushing through the crowd. Close on her heels were Doppler and Anamaria. Amelia bounded the last few yards and dropped to her knees before the children. She hesitated only long enough to look at each of them and then wrapped them all in a hug. The children were laughing and all talking at once. Delbert was there only steps behind Amelia and he embraced them all encompassing his whole family in his arms. Anamaria ran to Jack and hugged him tightly for a moment before stepping back and taking Alamimo by the hand and smiling warmly at the Pajakian.

"What do you mean that Brraadtt saved you?" came Amelia's voice through the noise of the crowd.

"Mr. Brraadtt came and killed that old lizard, mama," Sunny said.

"Then he carried us all out of the tunnel," said Jib.

Amelia looked up to Jack who smiled and stepped aside to reveal Brraadtt standing quietly bemused by all of the celebrating Raposa. Amelia struggled to her feet and took a hesitant step toward Brraadtt as if in denial of the evidence of her eyes. Brraadtt looked up at her questioningly. Their eyes met and Amelia threw her arms around her old crewman in an embrace as heartfelt as the one she had bestowed upon her children. A little confused, Brraadtt returned her hug with the color in his cheeks rising to light violet. After a moment Amelia released him and stood straightening her Fleet jacket and her hat.

"Well, uhm," Amelia said trying to clear the lump in her throat. "I am very glad to see you again, Mr. Brraadtt."

"As am I," Delbert said stepping forward and taking him by the hand. "Bless you."

Delbert rose and turned to Jack and Alamimo.

"And bless the both of you," he said placing his hands on their shoulders. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been there for the children. Thank you."

"Aye," Jack said uncertainly. "They're good little nippers. Couldn't leave 'em out there, could I?"

After the greetings were over the Raposa took Feather Ears away and lead the fugitives to Dr. Hubert's home. Silver Line greeted them with a hearty meal and after they'd had a chance to wash. Just as they were sitting down to eat Dr. Hubert and Lh'aer'ri came in and introductions and greetings were complete.

Jack and Alamimo told of their harrowing trek up the mountain side and through the mine. Amelia described all that had happened since the battle in the longboat bay of the _Einfassen_. Her announcement that Dr. Hubert had given them a ship was a relief to Jack and the others. There was real hope that they could escape the moon and out run the mercenaries before the Einfassen could be repaired.

"What of Faux-Jeton, Captain?" Alamimo asked.

"We've not seen her or her men since we crossed the gorge." Amelia frowned. Clearly she was worried about that.

"Think she went back to the ship?" Jack asked.

"I doubt it," Amelia said. "It might be an intelligent thing to do. From there she could blockade the moon until her support arrived but I know Taja well enough to know that she doesn't have the patience for that. She is active and forceful. She wouldn't just sit back if she has another option."

That night Jack could not sleep though he was very tired. His mind continued to turn over the details of their predicament. Knowing that Faux-Jeton was roaming through the jungles outside the village unsettled him. She was maybe the most dangerous enemy he had ever faced. She was certainly the most competent of them except for Barbossa. His mind turned down that line of thought readily enough.

Barbossa.

_The Pearl._

Damned mutinous pirates!

With this familiar rant rolling through his mind Jack finally drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow they would sail the sloop into the Ether and be on their way home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The Hour of the _Queen_**

"This is the ship we're going to sail away in?" Jack said unenthusiastically. He had seen some battered hulks in his day but the look of this vessel was such that he was worried about falling through the deck if he should venture on board her.

"You should have seen her before we began cleaning," Amelia replied matter-of-factly. "She is much more flight-worthy than she appears. I'm afraid she is quite old and her drive still needs a long time to charge but she has nearly enough power to lift off right now. We could get into orbit but without a reserve in the capacitor we would have a very difficult time bringing her down again. Not that we will be landing here once we're air born."

"I should hope not," said Jack as he took his first wary step onto the old ship. He did not fall through the decking and that seemed like a good sign to him.

Anamaria was already at work stretching new sheet lines and Doppler was at a panel by the wheel looking intently through his spectacles at one of the glowing glass panes called a screen. What he was doing was a mystery to Jack but there was no doubt that it had something to do with navigation. Doppler was not much of a hand when it came to practical shipboard knowledge. He could steer but aside from that the astrophysicist was hopeless. Alamimo, looking much better for a night's rest was looking over Delbert's shoulder and jotting notes or something on a small pad. Evidently they were working together on something.

"What is Larry doing?" Jack asked Amelia.

She turned to find the young ensign reaching down one of the power room vents with his tentacles. He suddenly straightened with a broad smile on his grotesque face and an eight legged something in his grip.

"Whatever else you do, Jack," Amelia said with a resigned roll of her eyes. "If he offers you something to eat, don't."

Jack grimaced in horror as the Basheevee popped the wriggling thing into his mouth and munched lustily.

"That will not be a problem." Jack tore his eyes away and sought something more useful to do.

Amelia put him to work with Anamaria and took Brraadtt below to see to replacing some of the secondary power couplings with some that she had cleaned and refurbished the day before. Amelia wanted the work completed by nightfall so that they could launch with as little chance of being observed as possible. Her plan was to launch and clear the shadow of the moon then gradually bring the _Queen_ up to full thrust and get away from the _Einfassen_ as quickly as they could. If all went well they could break out of the swarms of mantabirds within an hour and make for the nearest trade route. With just a little good luck the _Queen_ could make port in one of the Fleet facilities within a week. There the fugitives could make a report and be on their way with the next ship leaving for the Capital or if necessary they could have the _Queen_ overhauled and sail to the Capital themselves. Either way, it was very unlikely that Faux-Jeton would escape Azha before an Imperial ship took her and what was left of her crew.

They were all busy at their various tasks when calls of distress rang out from down the jungle trail. Amelia bounded up on deck followed by Brraadtt. Everyone looked around warily. More cries and a few shots came dimly to them. Drawing their weapons the entire crew crossed the bridge and moved quickly down the trail. They had gone less than a hundred yards when one of the Raposa with a bleeding head wound ran straight into them. He chirped and whistled frantically pointing down the trail. Amelia did not understand his words but knew that Faux-Jeton was at the bottom of whatever had happened.

Quickly but with great caution the crew of the _Queen_ made their way through the jungle until they came on the spot of the fight. There were several of the Raposa laying dead on the trail and a couple who were wounded. Packages and some of the items for the ship were laying in the dirt.

"Spread out," Amelia ordered. "We don't want to make an easy target of ourselves."

As they sought their enemy it became clear that Faux-Jeton and her crew had sprung from the underbrush and ambushed the little party. But it was not clear as to why. The sound of rushing steps from down the trail alerted them to the approach of many people. With weapons drawn they readied themselves for whatever might be coming. With relief they saw that it was Dr. Hubert and a party of some thirty or forty Raposa all armed to the teeth.

"Did ye catch 'em, lass?" Dr. Hubert demanded as he came panting to a halt.

"No." Amelia shook her head. "They were gone before we got here."

"Leaf Weaver said thut they took the the childrun," Hubert said urgently.

Amelia froze. Her heart went cold and she could not move. The children? She had just gotten them back!

"What were they doing on the trail?" Delbert demanded angrily. Jack had never seen the scientist angry before. It was rather frightening.

"Dr. Doppler," Hubert began. "Look aroound ye, lad. There were fifteen o' the Folk. They ware in their oown ter'tery. Dae ye think I'd let the li'itle ones go wi'oout escort?"

"He's right, Delbert," Amelia said. She was angry too but she was not going to vent that anger on the old Professor. It had not been his fault. Taja had been far too crafty for them this time. She would even now be taking the ship's longboat back to the Einfassen.

"Is the ship ready to sail?" asked Jack.

"She'll lift off but she hasn't got much power," replied Alamimo.

"No choice," Amelia called over her shoulder as she turned to sprint up the trail. "She'll just have to draw direct flow from the sails."

As one the others followed. The bridge swayed alarmingly under the herd of thumping feet as they crossed in single file. Up the sides they sprang and each ran to one of the stations ready to cast off. They had not realized until then that the Raposa and Dr. Hubert had followed them. The Folk poured onto the old ship like a wave breaking over a rail in a storm.

"Dr. Hubert!" Amelia shouted angrily at him. "Get these natives off of this ship. We must lift off now!"

"We're goin' wi' ye, Cap'n," Hubert called back.

"They've no part in this and we aren't coming back," Amelia argued.

"If we take thut ship, Cap'n, ye cain do as ye like. We'll be takin' it back here," Hubert retorted. "An' they haiv a pairt in this too. Or did ye no' see the daid 'pon the trail?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the old professor but said nothing. She knew he was right and if they were going to take the ship they were going to need all the help they could get. The Raposa looked small and cuddly but they had sharp claws and teeth not to mention their various and quite formidable weapons.

With a glance over the controls Amelia hit the main power lever and felt the ancient drive thrum to life. The sail shivered as it drew in the light of the distant sun. Without the need for an order Brraadtt shifted the artificial gravity lever to full and they felt the double drag of the ship as Amelia throttled the drive up. A rumble ran through the frame of the hull and a cloud of foul smelling black smoke coughed into the foliage aft. The ship sprang from the underbrush and shredded the camouflage net as it bounded spastically into the air above the moon. Debris trailed the vessel as she rose higher into the atmosphere. Amelia hauled hard on the ship's wheel and came about pointing the prow of the _Queen_ at the _Einfassen_. A small boat could be seen near the larger ship and they all knew that it must be Faux-Jeton and the children. Amelia slammed the power lever to high and feathered the throttle until the ship hummed with the flow. She was not the most beautiful of craft but Hubert had been right about her. So far the _Queen_ had not let them down.

* * *

Captain Faux-Jeton felt very pleased with herself. It had been all too easy for her to scout the area around the village with Waller. They had spent a few days watching Amelia and her crew work on that decrepit old sloop, never expecting it to be able to fly. She had seen Sparrow and the others in the village and knew that her other party must be dead or lost in the jungle. Either way, they were of no further value to her. With the children she could convince Amelia to surrender and perhaps even get Sparrow in the bargain. They were the ones worth the most. Besides, once her frigate arrived she would have more than enough men to search for the others.

"Captain!" Waller called from the bow. He was pointing behind them. "They've got her in flight!"

Taja spun to look aft and instantly caught sight of the sloop as it made way towards the _Einfassen_. She was nearly to her ship but the old sloop would not be far behind. She had little time.

"Land us on the deck!" Faux-Jeton commanded. "All men are to prepare to repel boarders! Waller, when we set down you are to take the prisoners to the bridge. I want Amelia to see them."

The ship's boat glided over the rail of the _Einfassen_ and settled on the deck with a clank of steel feet. The men aboard leapt over the gunwale and pounded to the arms lockers to retrieve fresh weapons. The men already aboard were alerted to some danger and followed with less certainty.

* * *

"Dr. Hubert," Amelia called over the roar of the protesting drive. "I am going to cross her thwart for'ard of the mast. It's the only place the Queen will fit. Tell Broad Foot to lead half the Folk to the bow and kill everyone there. We don't have time for niceties. You will lead the other half of the Folk to take the main deck. I will take my party to the bridge and if necessary we shall go below and root them out of their cabins. The folk must not go below. They might get lost or shoot one of us by mistake. Understood?"

"Aye, Cap'n!" Hubert called back with a fierce grin. "Ye cain coont on us!"

* * *

Faux-Jeton stared as she realized what Amelia was about to do. It passed through her mind that taking the children may not have been the wisest thing she had ever done. It was too late now so she shoved this thought aside and looked to the defense of her ship.

"Are the cannon operational?" she demanded of the nearest crewman.

"No, ma'am," he said. "The mast needs to be re-seated before we can bring them back online."

"Enemy to port!" Taja shouted. "All hands, repel boarders!"

* * *

Musket fire flashed from the _Einfassen's_ rail as the _Queen_ closed on her. Amelia squinted into the rushing wind and steered a steady course to the main deck of her enemy. Two ship lengths out she throttled back the drive and feathered up the inertial dampeners. With enemy fire biting into her hull and works the Queen glided smoothly over the _Einfassen's_ rail and settled forward of the mast.

Instantly Broad Foot and his fellows sprang over the rail and stormed the forecastle. Their blowpipes spat darts and their bows twanged. The mercenaries had not expected the little natives. They were well trained and experienced spacers, though, and they began firing into the onrushing Raposa almost instantly. There were too few mercenaries to defend the ship, however and soon they were overmastered by the diminutive Folk. The mercenaries went down under stone headed clubs and flint tipped spears. The furry little natives had no mercy on those that had killed their fellows and taken their friends. No quarter was asked and none was given.

Amelia had no time to watch. She led her crew through the melee straight for Faux-Jeton and they met half way between the mast and the bridge. Taja's blade was already slick with blood and several of the Folk lay at her feet. Amelia and her crew crashed into the mercenaries and pressed them hard back. There was no room for the Folk to work around the sides and the defense of the line of mercenaries was too sound to be pushed aside at a rush.

Amelia drove into Taja with a thrust of her blade but Taja was as fast as she and was able to deflect it. Back and forth they hacked and parried. They thrust and lunged. Their blades moved like living things and their only enemy stood right before them. To Jack's mind they seemed as mirror images of each other. Equally fierce. Equally deadly. And equally bent on the destruction of the other.

Alamimo seeing no way to reach the children through the line of defenders looked to the rigging. The mast was canted back but it had been lashed strongly in place. There was no time to waste. She turned and grabbed Anamarie about the waist startling the girl. Alamimo cast one of her silken cords aloft and felt it stick home. With a hard yank she propelled both of them into the rigging and out of the fight.

Anamaria was about to protest when she caught on to what the young Ensign planned. She braced herself as Alamimo kicked out from the mast and swung the dizzy distance to the bridge. Anamaria landed with a thump but stayed on her feet. Alamimo landed as light as a cat. The mercenary that was guarding the children never stood a chance. Both women went for him at once. He knocked Alamimo's blade aside but Anamaria thrust her sword between his ribs. Waller doubled over the blade and made a weak effort to slash at Anamria but Alamimo was there and caught his blade on hers. She flicked the tip and lashed it across his throat. Slowly he sank to the deck never to rise again.

* * *

Faux-Jeton had seen the two young women leap into the rigging and knew that they were on their way to rescue the children. Two to one odds were normally not too high but with the agility of the Pajakian and the raw ferocity of the Human Taja felt sure that Waller was doomed and so were her hopes of forcing Amelia to surrender. She would not go down without a fight, however. She had come too far now and come so close to success. The mercenary captain redoubled her attacks and pushed Amelia back then retreated. As Taja had planned, Amelia advanced without regard for the mercenaries to either side. She had let her passion rise and outstrip her sense. Taja, on the other, hand was fighting with a cool head.

Jack had just run through one of the mercenaries when he saw Amelia go down under the stroke of a musket butt. She collapsed to the deck and immediately was seized by the same mercenary. Faux-Jeton turned Lh'aer'ri's blade aside and slashed down under his guard. The stroke was so hard that his leg was severed and her blade broke at the hilt. Jack was already moving forward when she turned and fled. Another mercenary got between them just as Jack would have skewered her. Instead, Jack's blade passed through that mercenary's throat and the man went down with bubbling breaths.

Faux-Jeton and the mercenary dragging Amelia down through the aft hatch to the hold. They were going for the longboat bay.

"Oh! Oh, I see, runnin' away then?" shouted Lh'aer'ri from the deck. He was gripping his stump and shaking his sword at the retreating mercenaries. "Ye yellow bastards! Come back here and take what's comin' to ye! I'll bite yer legs off! Pansies!"

"You daffy bastard!" Jack shouted above the noise as he knelt quickly by Lh'aer'ri. "Your leg's off."

"No it isn't!" Lh'aer'ri shouted back.

"What's that then?" Jack pointed to the still booted leg laying on the deck.

"It's a flesh wound!" protested the young ensign. "I've had worse."

Jack was about to argue but then he looked at Lh'aer'ri's arms or rather where his arms had been and thought better of it. Jack didn't have time for this anyway. The mercenaries on deck had been dealt with and there was just Faux-Jeton and her lackey left. He knew what she would try and he knew that he was in a position to stop her.

"Brraadtt, with me!" Jack called to the old spacer as he sprinted over the bodies of the slain for the longboat Taja had taken from the moon. She had landed on the deck much the same as Amelia had landed the Queen. Jack and Brraadtt were aboard the small craft in a moment and they had her rising from the deck an instant later.

It was at that moment that the end came in sight. Through the swarms of mantabirds a huge form came from the far side of Azha. A frigate under full sail was making way against the tide of the flocks. From the hull below Jack's line of sight there came the grinding clang of the bay doors sliding open and a tail of fire announced Faux-Jeton's departure.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Gambles**

Jack felt the longboat rock and looked to find Alamimo standing amidships behind him. There was still no time to argue and at that moment Jack felt he could use all of the help he could get.

"After them, Brraadtt!" Jack shouted and pointed to the fleeing launch.

Brraadtt slammed the longboat's drive lever to the wall. Almost instantly the engine screamed with super heated steel and the blast of the exhaust. They rocketed after Faux-Jeton dodging skillfully between mantabirds of all sizes. The animals screeched and cried in distress and surprise as they passed. Jack's eyes watered in the rushing solar wind and he felt that old, long familiar thrill of the chase now imbued with a new energy. He was out to save the life of a woman to whom he owed his own. He would not fail her. He was a hero of the Battle of Muliphein. He was a hero of the Empire. But most of all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. And Faux-Jeton had no idea what that meant yet.

* * *

Captain Kavaltaja Faux-Jeton stepped lightly to the deck of the _Thrasher_. She was home. Aboard this frigate she was queen, empress and very nearly a pagan goddess. Her crew knew that she always led them to victory and they would give their lives willingly to partake of her beneficence.

"Well done, Lt. Noone," she said to the craggy old officer who had commanded her kingdom in her absence. "You could not have timed that better. Now set all sail and make your heading for the _Einfassen_. We have the most valuable of our prizes but there are several more aboard that ship and we might as well take them, too."

"Aye, Captain," Noone replied and then turned to give his orders to the crew.

Captain Faux-Jeton turned to regard a groggy and stunned Amelia. She didn't look like the pride of the Fleet anymore. Amelia was battered and scorched. Her hat had blown away. She was grimed and dirty from days of hard labor. Even her boots needed a shine. Slumping in the grip of the crewman who had clubbed her down Amelia looked beaten. Taja smiled with the thought that after all of these years she had finally outdone her old shipmate and would hereafter never feel she needed to do more. The money the bounty would bring was a nice bonus but the real reward was this. Seeing Amelia bowed before her was what she had really wanted all along.

"Amelia," Taja said with a smirk. "You won't mind if I take this will you?"

Reaching into the longboat Taja lifted Amelia's sword and watched her eyes. She reveled in the subdued anger that smoldered behind them. Amelia was in no shape to resist or protest. She was defeated.

"I lost mine just before we took you. I'm afraid that your Ensign Lh'aer'ri will need to grow a new leg." Taja smirked again. "That's if he has the chance. Neami, bring her to the bridge. I want her to witness the defeat of her friends."

Amelia was half dragged up the polished steps to the roomy quarterdeck of the _Thrasher_. Neami was none to gentle as he shoved her along behind his captain. All about the ship swarms of mantabirds flocked and screamed. They half obscured the distant _Einfassen_ but the helmsman was already bringing the ship on course for the old cog.

"It will be a moment before we arrive," Faux-Jeton said to Amelia. Her smile was mocking. "May I offer you a glass of wine? Sherry, perhaps?"

Amelia, too weak to do anything more, glared her scorn.

"You know, Amelia," Taja continued her taunt. "I almost feel sorry for you. If it had not been for all those years of standing in your shadow I might have rejoined the Fleet. This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. The great Captain Amelia will be humbled before the Emperor of the Mhinm and then she will be executed. That is, after she has seen her husband and her cohorts hanged and her children enslaved. I understand that the Emperor has a taste for young aliens. He may take one or even all of your daughters for his harem and I am sure that little Sunny will make a fine eunuch. He'll have such a lovely singing voice after that."

"Captain!" Noone's voice was filled with sudden alarm and then he was screaming.

A huge shape plowed into the bridge on the quarterdeck and flattened Noone and several other crewmen under it. At first Taja could make no sense of what she saw. She thought it must be one of the large predatory mantabirds but it was the wrong shape. When Sparrow and Alamimo landed on the deck she understood.

Blades flashing and pistols barking they cut down four of the officers and men. Alamimo lunged in and scooped Amelia from the deck. She bounded back aboard the longboat and shot several others. From his place by the tiller Mr. Brraadtt, the accursed Clevari, fired into the onrushing marines. Faux-Jeton turned with fury on Sparrow. She drew Amelia's sword and engaged him. Her first rush pushed him back but she was unable to break through his guard.

"Brraadtt!" Sparrow cried out as he was driven from the side of the boat. "Go!"

Long used to obeying orders in the thick of a fight Mr. Brraadtt dropped his musket and launched the longboat from the quarterdeck as neatly as you please. With musket balls flaying the Ether around them the fugitives fled toward the Einfassen.

Taja closed in on Jack and they traded blows. She was good but Jack was lucky and very skilled at taking advantage of his surroundings. He used the ship as much as his sword to fend off her attacks and seemed ever ready to take quick advantage of any opening she left him. Soon she was bleeding from half a dozen minor wounds and cursing him with every rattling breath. Sparrow was not himself unscathed but he continued to grin as if she were playing right into his hands. Only when more marines came onto the quarterdeck did he finally abate in his efforts to evade her. Surrounded, Sparrow did not seem so carefree. There was something in his eyes though that spoke of an undaunted spirit. He was not done yet. She would see to that.

"Give it up Sparrow," Faux-Jeton growled. She stepped back lowering her sword as the marines pressed close around her. "We have you. We'll have your friends in a moment. No sense dying like this."

"I'm not planning to die, luv," Sparrow's smile flickered back to life like a flame that felt a sudden breeze. He sheathed his sword and drew his pistol and a small gold-hilted dagger.

"A pistol and a dagger against all of us?" Taja chuckled. "You're either braver than I thought or more foolish."

Jack smiled his golden smile and winked at her. Then to her utter astonishment he jammed the hilt of the dagger into the muzzle of the pistol and cocked back the dog-head.

"You're mad!" she breathed in disbelief.

"Lucky for me or this might not work." With that he tossed the pistol down one of the power room vents. All on deck froze in place as they heard it rattling and clanging along the duct. Down into the bowels of the frigate the pistol fell. At each clang or bang the mercenaries and their captain flinched. Jack stood casually grinning at them. Suddenly the distant sound stopped. After a moment there was nothing. The mercenaries breathed out a collective sigh. Jack's smile faltered and flickered out as he came to understand that his gambit had failed.

"So, Sparrow, will you surrender now or must I shoot you?" Taja said mildly. She was feeling confident again. Her crew had restored order and soon she would finish these troublesome fugitives. She took a step closer to Jack with her hand outstretched to take his sword when suddenly from deep in the ship there came a rumble. A trickle of smoke rose from the power room vent and all looked about them with dread.

"That's Captain," Jack said and snatched Amelia's sword from Taja's hand before diving over the rail.

* * *

Brraadtt landed the longboat next to the _Queen_ aboard the _Einfassen_ and with his help Amelia dropped to the deck. They rushed quickly to the little sloop and boarded her.

"Ye'd baider taik off, Cap'n," Dr. Hubert called from the bridge of the cog. "I'll bring thisun doon safe. Me an' the Folk wish ye gud luck!"

"Thank you, Doctor," Amelia called back to him. "I hope we shall see you again."

"Captain," Lh'aer'ri shouted to her from the bow as they lifted clear of the _Einfassen_ and throttled up to full speed. "That frigate is still coming!"

Amelia looked wildly over her shoulder. Her wounds throbbed with pain but there was her duty and her family to think of. It was like a nightmare. Everything she could do wouldn't be enough. The old ship just didn't have it in her to go any faster and they had no weapons to fight a frigate with.

"Mr. Brraadtt," Amelia yelled over the roar of the protesting engine. "Clear that pop gun for action! If they take us, it won't be without a fight."

Everyone on deck stared at her. Delbert. The children. Everyone. Brraadtt snapped out of it though and scrambled to the ancient L3 on its swivel amidships. Just as he pumped the priming lever a huge explosion rumbled from the frigate. Instantly all eyes snapped aft. A fireball rose from the stern of the warship. Feedback sent viridian arcs from mast to mast. Small figures leaped from the rigging into the void. Better to die cold and alone than to fry in an electric hell. The flames aboard the frigate spread fast. More explosions blossomed into fireballs as the ready racks for the guns detonated. The frigate was being torn apart even as Amelia and the rest watched. With a final deafening thunder clap the massive warship exploded in a cataclysm that sent a shock wave rolling over Amelia's ancient vessel nearly capsizing it.

Amelia pulled herself back to her feet and stared aft hoping to see the man that had saved their lives. The frigate was gone. Only a debris field and lingering clouds of smoke remained. They were safe. Oh yes. They were safe at last. But Jack... Jack was dead. Long live Captain Sparrow. Jack was dead.

The silence aboard the _Queen_ was broken by Matey.

"Mama?" said the little girl. "Where's Captain Jack?"

Looking into her daughter's eyes Amelia didn't know how to tell her that Jack was gone. They had all been through so much. It just wasn't fair. Jack shouldn't be gone. He shouldn't be dead. Yes, he was a pirate but he was also a good man. Better than he would ever admit. Better than he could ever have known. Amelia felt tears welling in her eyes but refused to let them fall. Jack would not want her to cry. If she had been the one to die Jack would have straightened his back and taken off his hat to salute her then gone to drink her health with a mug of rum. She could do no less for him. Amelia forced her aching muscles to obey. She stood tall on the little quarterdeck and saluted the debris field where Jack's remains drifted. Had she not done so she would never have seen a sight that would stick with her for the rest of her days.

"He's there, Matey," Amelia said with a sudden joyful smile.

Out in the debris field where few mantabirds remained soared a pair side by side. With a booted foot on either one of them, the Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and Hero of the Empire rode with his head held high and his chest thrust out as if it were the most natural thing in all the worlds. He had somehow slung a bit of rope about the necks of the gray-green creatures and was steering them straight for the sloop. To his clear delight the battered crew of the little vessel cheered him with all of the strength left in their bodies. He responded with a smug, haughty smile and twinkling eyes.

Long live Captain Sparrow, indeed!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Epilogue**

Somehow Jack steered the two mantabirds to the deck of the _Queen_. They settled on clawed feet and waited patiently as he flicked the ropes off. With baleful glares the two creatures hopped to the rail and launched themselves back into the ether, which was their natural home. The instant they departed the crew threw themselves at Jack clapping him on the back and cheering him. Only Amelia remained aloof. She waited while the others congratulated and thanked him. Finally they subsided and made way for the captain. Jack turned to face her. His smile was insufferably pleased.

"I suppose there will be no living with you now," Amelia said wryly.

"Was there before?" Jack asked smugly.

Laughter bubbled up inside Amelia and she could not contain it. It was the crack in the flood gate for her and all of the stress and fear poured out in a merry torrent of good cheer. The others joined in and if there had been an outside observer they would have thought the ship over run with lunatics.

In the end it was Amelia who regained her composure first. She straightened and drew her dignity about herself with practiced discipline. Brraadtt, following her lead, stifled his own mirth as did the ensigns. Soon they were all sober if not quite serious.

"Broad Foot?" Amelia said with a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?"

The little Raposa somehow had slipped aboard the _Queen_ unnoticed during the hectic moments before the destruction of the _Thrasher_. He had stayed out of the way and it was only when the crew began laughing that he had ventured from his hiding place. He seemed completely unconcerned that they were leaving his home far behind. It was just in his nature to explore and so here he was. Amelia considered whether to turn back but mentally shrugged the idea aside. If he wanted to come along, why not? She could always bring him back later.

"Very well," she said. "Mr. Brraadtt, take charge of our newest crewman and begin instructing him in the maritime arts. Ensign Alamimo, take the helm. Set our course for the nearest Fleet outpost. We'll need to report what has happened and explain to the Court why we are late."

A few more orders had the sails properly set and the debris left over from the battle was either stowed or cast over the side. Lh'aer'ri was ordered below to rest until Amelia could examine his wound. He protested that he was fine but given a direct order he had no choice but to obey.

They sailed on until five days later they docked at a small Fleet observation post. Lh'aer'ri was examined by the post's surgeon and directed to remain on light duties until his wounds were healed. There were no proper refitting facilities but the _Queen_ was fitted with new sails and she was inspected from stem to stern. Her navigational charts were checked and it proved that they were somewhat more complete and accurate than those the post had in its files. Doppler kindly permitted them to make a copy. Amelia made her report via trans-stellar wave emitter and learned that they were the focus of a search. She also learned that there were no ships to carry her party to the Capital, so after repairs and provisioning were complete the crew of the _Queen_ made their own way to the Capital.

A day out from the Imperial Capital they were met by the _IGS Magnificent_ the Empress's own one-hundred-sixty gun ship-of-the-line. Jack had never seen a vessel so large and so powerful. Amelia told him that her crew numbered over two-thousand hands. It also proved that she was not just a show piece. The _Magnificent_ had been a key element in the defeat of the Procyon Armada and was only selected as the Empress's ship after the war.

After a delay to allow the crew to rest, bathe and be properly attired the ceremony was scheduled. Amelia was dressed in a very fine Fleet dress uniform with silver and gold braid and a plumed hat that she was not entirely pleased with. Delbert looked every bit the gentleman in an expensive new Pajakian silk suit cut in the latest style. The children were all happy to be in new, clean clothes. The girls wore floor length silk dresses and Sunny was in a smaller version of his father's suit. Anamaria was bashfully pleased with the gown the Empress had gifted to her. It was made of a sea foam green silk with cream ruffles and lace and looked more than beautiful on the slim young girl. Jack apparently had had some say in his clothes. His costume was loosely based on the Fleet officer's uniform festooned with leather belts and a scarlet silk head scarf. He refused to wear the hat they had offered and instead wore none. His old boots had been restored to a luster that outstripped the one the maker had originally given them. He seemed very content to be on display and took much advantage of his appearance when the ladies of the court would pass. Even the servants were not overlooked by him. Brraadtt stumped in wearing the dress uniform common to his station but exquisitely tailored to fit his Clevarian frame. To the pleasure of all both Alamimo and Lh'aer'ri were present. Each wore new uniforms and Lh'aer'ri limped along on a mechanical leg temporarily in place of the real one he had lost. The treebuzzer venom had run its course and he was back to his old self. At Amelia's request Broad Foot had been given his choice of items to fashion his own costume. He had gone for a variety of cosmetics to adorn his fur with new stripes and whirls in intricate patterns and about his waist he wore a simple loincloth of rich green material. Though the guards confiscated his darts until after the ceremony he was allowed to carry his blowpipe, spear and knife.

They entered the Imperial Presence with the fanfare of a hundred trumpets and the applause of nearly a thousand guests. The throne room was packed. Every seat and every balcony was filled. The room rang to its vaulted ceiling with the cheers and calls of the crowd. Amelia and Delbert advanced hand in hand up the center isle with the children toddling after them in wide-eyed amazement at all of the dignitaries. Behind them came Jack and Anamaria followed by Braadtt and Broad Foot and then came Alamimo and Lh'aer'ri.

The Empress stood alone upon a raised dais of polished alabaster. Jack and Anamaria first mistook her for a life sized statue cut from gleaming crystal. As she moved there was a soft chiming like that of fine silver bells in a breeze. To any who did not know better the Empress seemed to be an animated block of flawless diamond cut in the form of a stately young woman in a gown. Behind the dais was a sheet of crystal that shimmered and pulsed casting bolts of many colored light into the air as the Empress moved in front of it. When she spoke her voice was musical and ethereal seeming to come from the air around the listener.

"Welcome home most beloved of my captains," said the Empress to Amelia. "And welcome too Dr. Doppler and your children. We were sick at heart when you did not arrive. We feared the worst. Now, though, We rejoice in your safe return to Us. And it is Our pleasure to announce that We have promoted you, Captain Amelia, to the rank of Commodore."

This was greeted with a prolonged applause that dwindled to silence when the Empress raised her hand.

"Step forward, Commodore Amelia and receive the Honor of the Guard."

Amelia removed her feathered hat and bowed before her monarch. The Honor of the Guard was hung about Amelia's neck and a small box was given to her containing the bars of her new rank. In his turn Delbert received the Order of the Compass and a box containing a small but very finely crafted compass. Each of the children were given small tokens of affection from the Empress and they were then ushered to the side with many shouts and cheers.

"Welcome to Our home Captain Sparrow and Anamaria," said the Empress as the two pirates advanced. "We have been told of your gallant exploits in service to this Empire. Though you are not Our subjects We have chosen to bestow upon you both the Imperial Nova. After hearing of these latest events, however, We decided that the Ribbon was not enough and so have chosen to award you the Cluster instead."

For the first time in his life Jack Sparrow could think of nothing to say so he bowed as humbly as he could and received the award from the Empress. Anamaria curtsied and received her own. The metal gleamed about their necks on silver chains as they were ushered aside.

"Mr. Brraadtt of the Clevari," the Empress said as Brraadtt came forward with Broad Foot who looked a little nervous and out of his depth. "Because of your actions aboard the _Einfassen_ the entire faithful company was able to escape to the moon. You were summoned here as representative of the crew of the ship _Smollette_ and so you shall receive the Fleet Honor for that crew. We feel that your actions during these latest events merit more than simple thanks. In honor of your bravery and dedication to Commodore Amelia We present you the Imperial Nova and raise you in rank to Master Spacer."

Brraadtt blinked in surprise but was able to receive the awards with his accustomed quiet dignity. He bowed as the medal was hung about his neck and blushed a deep purple when the young Empress placed a soft kiss upon the top of his head.

One of the chamberlains whispered into Amelia's ear and then led Matey to the Empress's side.

"We are given to understand that you speak the tongue of the Folk as they are called," the Empress said to Matey.

The little girl gulped. This was not something she had expected. The Empress was like a fairy queen from a storybook. Matey had never imagined that she might actually speak with her. Matey shook her head a very little bit.

"You do not?" the Empress said with a slight frown.

"No, Ma'am," Matey said softly. "Broad Foot speaks Abrogastian, Ma'am. That's how we talk."

The Empress gave the girl a pleased smile. This was a clever child. She laid a gentle hand upon Matey's shoulder and asked, "Will you translate Our words so that your friend Broad Foot may understand Us?"

Matey smiled and nodded.

"Broad Foot," began the Empress slowly so that Matey could translate her words. "For the help that the Folk gave to Our most beloved captain it is Our wish to reward them. In token of this We will present a communicator to them that you may return to your world of Azha and in need of any sort they may call upon the Empire. Your world now is under the full protection of the Galactic Empire and any who trespass there will be dealt with. We also wish to present this token to you personally for leading half of the faithful crew to safety and risking your life to protect the children."

From another chamberlain the Empress took a small steel knife of superior but unadorned make. She drew it from the leather sheath and laid it across both of her hands to present the weapon to the little Raposa. Broad Foot did not know what to make of this. He feared the crystal woman who walked and spoke as if she were of real flesh. He believed that she must be some sort of god or if not that then she was surely a spirit of the earth. Very tentatively Broad Foot reached out and took the knife and sheath. When the Empress rose to her full height he looked at the fine gift and bashfully prostrated himself before her. With the gentle touch she had used with Matey the Empress knelt down and raised the little Raposa to his feet then hugged him. She was not cool as Broad Foot had thought she would be. Rather, she was warm and welcoming and suddenly he threw his arms around her neck. When they broke their embrace he leaped into the air and chirped and squeaked loudly in the manner of the Folk when meeting a friend.

Finally the two Ensigns were brought forward. The Empress greeted them both and praised their deeds of bravery. A chamberlain handed two small boxes to her of the same sort she had given to Amelia.

"In recognition of your part in the events upon the moon of Azha We promote both of you to the rank of full lieutenant. Feeling that this is not enough reward for all that you have done in Our service We are pleased to also present to you the Imperial Nova."

As the two new lieutenants accepted their awards the crowd again broke into cheers of praise. The great room echoed with the clapping of many hands and the Empress joined in with a very un-imperial whistle. After the applause died down there was a feast in honor of the heroes. Jack indulged himself to excess and was not at all embarrassed. In truth, the whole party except the children indulged to excess and none of them were embarrassed either.

The next evening after they had quite recovered from the feast all were gathered in the Doppler's suite preparing to settle into a much more humble meal when a knock came at the door.

"A visitor for you, Commodore Amelia," said a servant when Amelia opened the door. He stood aside and there in the hallway stood Fidda, the daughter of the cyborg John Silver. She looked bedraggled and worn and something more. She was nervous and worried about something.

"I need your help, Captain," Fidda said crossing into the room at Amelia's invitation. "They've got me da."

* * *

**AN:** This is the end of Welcome to Azha. Yes. Captains Sparrow and Amelia and their friends will sail again upon yet another adventure. I need a little time to rest before I begin that one. The plot is still rough and there are details to be worked out but I will have another adventure for our heroes in the near future.

I will be adding one more chapter to this tale, however. As with my last Welcome to... story I have decided to include an appendix to let you know where all of the names for people, places and things come from. Small details of that sort seemed appreciated by my readers and I think it is only right to show you my own appreciation by doing the same for this tale.

I thank all of you who have read this story and especially those of you who have reviewed. It is such a little thing to take a moment and type a line or two to let an author know what you think of their tale or even to ask a question about something you are not clear on. Yet, it is so much appreciated by authors. A review is the only reward fan authors ever get aside from the pleasure of writing their stories.

I also need to thank Belphegor , the resident crazy Frenchwoman at the _Black Pearl_ forum. She confirmed the translation of Faux-Jeton way back when I first started this story.

Again, thank you all.

Stutley Constable


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Appendix**

**People**

**The Doppler children:**

The names come to me via TheInkgirl who sourced them from an actual Disney book.

The book in question is: 365 Bedtime Stories.

Many thanks to her. I hope she read and enjoyed this story.

**Ensign Alamimo**

Origin: Hawaiian

Meaning: Fast, quick, nimble

Pronunciation: (A la MEE moh)

**Dr. Alard Hubert**

Alard is Belgian

Meaning: Noble and hardy or brave

Hubert is Belgian of Germanic influence

Meaning: Bright mind; intelligent

Dr. Hubert was inspired by all of those classic explores found in such works as 'Journey to the Center of the Earth' and 'The Lost World'.

**Coln**

No origin.

**Jhoans**

Named after a character from a war movie. The character's name was Jones and he was a medic but I can't remember the name of the movie.

**Ensign Lh'aer'ri**

Pronounced the same as Larry except you must draw out the word and use some nasal inflection.

The name and character were inspired by the scene in AWE when Captain Jack Sparrow is talking with Mr. Gibbs as the _Black Pearl_ is about to make port at Shipwreck Cove. Jack tells Gibbs of a sailor he once shipped with who had lost both of his arms and half an eye.

**First Officer Iharaira**

Origin: Maori

Meaning: god wrestler

Pronunciation: (EE ha rye rah)

**Captain ****Kavaltaja Faux-Jeton**

kavaltaja in Finish means traitor

faux-jeton in French means sneaky or untrustworthy

I must say, though, that this is one of my favorite names and she was very high on my favorite OC list.

**Mib**

Inspired by the movie 'Men in Black'. Get it? Mib? MIB?

**Neami**

This character needed to be a bit cruel and mean. A "meany" if you will. I just swapped some of the letters around.

**Lt. Noone**

This character was of very little importance and appears only at the end. He was no one so I named him Noone.

**Ona**

There is no origin for this name. It sounded comfortable and kind to me. I thought it suited the maid of such a household as that of the Dopplers.

**Orusk**

Inspired by the word orcs. I had recently watch one of the movies from 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy.

**Bosun Pike**

There was no particular origin for this name. It sounded like a strong name for a capable officer. Pike might have been one of the badguys but he had his good points.

**Captain Riff**

Again, no origin for this name. Just a solid sounding one.

**Mr. Ser**

Named after a character in the movie 'Holes'.

**Mr. Toombs**

Named after a mercenary bounty hunter in the movie 'Chronicles of Riddick'.

**Mr. Waller**

Again, no origin for this name.

**Mr. Wells**

Mentioned during the aftermath of the escape by our heroes from the _Einfassen_ he is named after H.G. Wells famed for such works as 'The Time Machine'. Seemed a good name for a shipwright.

**Races**

**Abrogast or Abrogastian:** There was no source for this name but it was inspired by Abra-Cadabra. Matey understanding and speaking the language that Broad Foot had learned from his grandfather was a bit of slight of hand on my part and I thought the name of the language should reflect that.

**Basheevee:** There was no source for the name of this race. It just sounded right.

**Halvatii:** Another name without a source. It sounded big and vaguely Nordic.

**Pajak or Pajakians:** Pajak is the Polish word for spider.

**Natives of Azha:** Raposa means fox in Portuguese.

In their own language they call themselves the Folk. They are simple people of the forests and this name seemed best.

**Places**

**The Antilles Quasar** is named after the Antilles star system.

**Azha** is named for an actual star in the Eridanus System.

Meaning: hatching place

**Deneb** is an actual star system.

Meaning: tail of the hen

**Mhoth**, the planet where the Imperial Fleet sends decommissioned ships to be broken up for spare parts or to have them reconditioned for use was named for the term "Mothball Fleet". A mothball fleet is composed of ships that have become to expensive to update or refit yet are still seaworthy and could in time of war be put to use. Some of the vessels in such a fleet are used to train repair crews or seamen who may serve on similar vessels.

**Nythu**, the name of the gas giant the moon orbits is a Welsh word that means "nest".

**Things**

_**The Calvin**_

Mentioned in passing at the beginning of the story, _The Calvin_ was named for one of my favorite comic strip characters. Calvin and his stuffed toy tiger Hobs are constantly having adventures and getting into trouble. Jack sometimes reminds me of them.

**_IGS Einfassen_**

IGS stands for Imperial Galactic Ship.

Einfassen is a German word meaning barrel.

_The Einfassen_ is a "cog" which in Earthly terms was a very successful single masted design used by traders and merchants for 250 to 300 years. I did cursory research on this one because the details were not needed for this story. _The Einfassen_ was intended to be an ugly, old ship and naming her Berrel suited her purpose.

**Gwythlon**

Welsh word meaning angry.

Lacy was intended to be a creature that would give people nightmares. She is a very intelligent, ten legged variation on the monitor lizard common in such places as Australia and North Africa. The largest of these animals are the Komodo Dragons native to islands in Indonesia.

_**The Queen**_

I chose this name for the same reason I chose Dr. Huberts personality. It is a call back to the adventure stories of my youth. In this case I plucked the name from the movie "The African Queen" based on the novel of the same name written by C. S. Forester who also wrote the 'Hornblower Saga'. In that movie the _African Queen_ never let her master down and in my story the _Queen_ never let the heroes down either.

_**IGS Majestic**_

I wanted a grand name for the ship that would defend the Galactic Capital if ever it needed it and _Majestic_ seemed the perfect fit. I do not know if there was ever an Earthly ship of the line that carried 160 guns but I doubt it. Bronze cannon mounted to their carriages could easily weigh as much as a ton and it would be far easier to build two ships that carried 80 cannon than it would be to build one that carried 160.

* * *

**AN:** If I have left out anything please do let me know so that I may include it.


End file.
